Hollywood Hearts
by Zack1187
Summary: Our story starts off on beautiful Destiny Island, where 11 souls have lived their whole life. When suggesting going on a "World Trip" a accident happens and causes the 11 souls to land in the world of Hollywood Arts. The Gummi ship they arrived with is broken and and they are trying to fix their ship and get home. Because they wont be leaving soon they decide to make the best of it
1. Chapter 1: Hollywood Hearts

**Hey everyone this is Zack1187 and just letting you know we made this in google docs so at anytime Ridex can write alongside me or write the next line... but anyway yeah, just wanted to let you guys know if the writing style changes slightly that's why... We do not Own Kingdom Hearts or Victorious.**

**_Chapter 1: Hollywood Hearts_**

A young man by the name Sora is sitting under a Paupu tree, when he is greeted by his red haired girlfriend Kairi "Sora! Sora!" Kairi yells.

"What?" Sora answers quickly.

" I wanna go some where over spring break!" Kairi says to sora.

"Like where?" Sora asks her.

"Radiant Garden?" Kairi suggests.

"Why?" A irritated Vanitas asks, while walking up to Kairi and Sora, Xion next to him.

"Because it would be fun to go see it!" Kairi explains. Vanitas rolls his eyes.

"Come on Vani... it'd be fun to go to another world." Xion exclaims. Vanitas looks at her, and sighs.

"Don't call me that. But... it would be... interesting to visit another world..." He says to her.

"So? What do you think Sora?" Kairi asks.

"Yeah, sure! It would be fun to go! But we'll have to get some things for the trip first." Sora says.

"Ok... Vanitas, Xion could you go find Roxas, and Ven, possibly Terra or Aqua?" Kairi asks.

"Sure, Kai!" Xion answers before taking Vanitas' hand and starting to leave but Vanitas doesn't move. "Vani, come on..." Xion pleads. Vanitas glares at her, then turns back to Kairi.

"Why don't you do it... I don't like being ordered to go do simple shit that you can easily do..." Vanitas barks. Xion looks at him.

"Vanitas!" Xion yells, Vanitas looks at her irritated. "Were going kai." Xion says before marching off, pulling Vanitas with her. Sora bursts out laughing, and Vanitas turns to scowl at him. Kairi turns to Sora and he stops laughing.

"Let's go get Namine, Riku, and Olette!" Kairi says to Sora who nods and takes her hand, they walk away from the paupu tree to find their friends. Meanwhile Vanitas and Xion have found Roxas and Ven.

"He- mmph" Xion starts but Vanitas puts his hand over her mouth, and puts his finger in front of his lips, then smirks. He walks over to a sleeping Ven, he picks him up and throws him in the water, laughing. Ven recovers and looks at him angrily.

"Vanitas! You rotten!" Ven yells, getting out of the water and running after Vanitas. Roxas wakes up and looks around irritated. His eyes settle on Xion who is laughing at Vanitas running from Ven.

"What's going on?" Roxas asks Xion, who turns to him.

"Oh... Vanitas threw Ven into the water, waking him up, and now it's this..." Xion says gesturing to them.

"Great..." Roxas says getting up.

"Oh! Roxas, I just now remembered why me and Vani are here." Xion says earning a glare from Vanitas, who alters his course to run at her. "Kairi told us to-" Xion starts as Vanitas grabs her and heaves her over his shoulder. Xion is hitting his back repeatedly yelling. "Vanitas! Let me go!" Vanitas laughs.

"Stop!" Roxas yells, making Vanitas and Ven stop running, they look at him. "What did Kairi want?" Roxas asks. Xion struggles to get free, Vanitas puts her back onto the ground.

"Kairi wanted to know if you guys wanted to go see Radiant Garden with us?" Xion informs them and Ven and Roxas' faces light up.

"Another world!" Ven nearly yells out of excitement.

"Yup!" Xion responds. "So I would go pack!" Xion says. Roxas and Ven nod and run off. Vanitas looks past Xion and into the secret place where Namine and Olette are leaving, Vanitas raises an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?" Xion asks, following his gaze.

"Wonder what's going on there." Vanitas says. Xion shrugs.

"Don't be a creep." Xion tells him. Vanitas just smirks.

"Better go tell them about the trip." He says before grabbing Xion's hand and dragging her with him. "Namine! Olette!" Vanitas yells approaches them. They turn to greet him.

"Hey guys." Namine greets. As Vanitas and Xion reach them.

"Hey Kairi, and the rest of us are going on a world trip to Radiant Garden, and were wondering if you guys wanted to come?" Xion explains.

"Oh, well how convenient, we were just getting my notebook. We were actually heading to my raft now, so we'll go pack for it, see ya later." Namine explains, Olette nods. Namine and Olette walk toward the pier where the rafts are.

Meanwhile Sora and Kairi are looking for friends to go with them on the world trip. "Where could Riku be!?" Sora says exhausted.

"Maybe on the other side of the Island?" Says Kairi, Sora's face lights up in joy.

"Brilliant!" Sora says happily, Sora and Kairi go through Seaside Shack and go to the other side of the island. They find Riku sparring with Terra.

Sora and Kairi approach as Terra swings at Riku with his Keyblade, Riku goes to block but doesn't do it in time and falls to the ground, Riku lets Terra win this round.

"Hey guys, whats up?" says Terra breathing hard, Riku stands up.

"Not much, do you guys wanna go to Radiant Garden for spring break?" says Kairi in a joyful voice.

"Of course!" says Riku loudly crossing his arms.

"Yes I'd love to, but we have to go tell Aqua, last time I knew she was in the tree house." says Terra.

"Lets go!" says Sora quickly. The four friends head to the tree house to inform Aqua about the world trip. Kairi goes up to the tree house while the other wait down below.

"Aqua?" Kairi asks curiously, reaching the top of the ladder, she walks inside the small tree house and sees Aqua. "Aqua." Kairi exclaims to get her attention, the older women turns to look at her happily.

"Kairi, how have you been?" Aqua asks casually.

"I've been good. And I was wondering if you wanted to come on a world trip with us to Radiant Garden!" Kairi explains happily. Aqua's face lights up.

"That would be lovely, I've always wanted to go to another world!" Aqua says.

"Ok, well we should go and get ready. It would be more fun if we left as soon as possible you know, more time to spend there before we have to come back!" Kairi explains. Aqua just laughs at her rambling.

"Ok, Kai, you already convinced me as soon as you said world trip." Aqua says with a laugh, Kairi blushes.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm really excited an-" Kairi begins to ramble again but Aqua puts her hand over her mouth. Aqua laughs again.

"Stop, please..." Aqua says still laughing. Kairi nods, and Aqua takes her hand away. "Now, let's go to the others." Aqua says happily heading out of the tree house and down the ladder, Kairi following closely.

"Bout' time you got back." Terra says jokingly. Aqua smiles at him.

"Ok, so now that that's dealt with we need to go pack." Sora explains, the others nod. And they all head towards the rafts. But two souls stayed on the island after all the rest left, Vanitas and Xion, sat on the beach. Vanitas' arm wrapped around Xion.

"Why can't you always be like this?" Xion asks him.

"Because..." He starts. "The others annoy me." Xion looks at him and smiles. He returns the smile.

"The sunset looks so beautiful." Xion says admiring the sunset. Vanitas smiles at her.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you..." He says quietly, softly, almost timidly, uncharastically. She just looks at him, noticing a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Again... why can't you always be like this." Xion asks. He doesn't answer, just pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head. She chuckles and pulls away to look up at him, to see a big, goofy, almost Sora level smile on his face, and his cheeks the color of Kairi's hair. "Oh, Vani... have I mentioned I love you." She says, leaning back up against him.

"Oh, Shi-Shi, I believe you have... I love you too." He says. Softly again. She pulls away from him and looks at him, they smile and kiss each other. They break the kiss off after ten seconds.

"We should... we should head back now..." Xion stammers, trying to catch her breath, Vanitas smiles, and gets up, he offers his hand to Xion, who takes it and pulls herself up. Vanitas puts his arm around Xion's shoulder and walks over to the lone raft. He jumps onto it first, then places his hands on Xion's hips to lower her down to the raft. Vanitas paddles back to the main island while Xion passes out. He docks the raft and scoops up Xion into his arms, he carries her to her house, which is unlocked, he takes her up to her room and places her on the bed, maybe a little too quickly because she stirs. She looks around for a moment bewildered, until she sees Vanitas. Who looks surprised and guilty.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to wake you..." He says softly. Xion just smiles.

"It's fine, I needed to pack anyway." Xion explains, Vanitas just shakes his head.

"Wait till tomorrow, when I'm around to help." He explains. She nods.

"Okay..." Xion says tiredly. He turns to leave. "Vani?" She says, he turns around. "Please stay..." She pleads, he smirks at her.

"Oh, that's what you want... well ok." He says with a hint of humor in his voice, this time it's Xion's turn to blush redder the Kairi's hair.

"Oh... no! No! Not that, I just meant that... it's late, and... and..." Xion stammers Vanitas chuckles at her embarrassment.

"Ok." He interrupts, she smiles, and makes room for Vanitas, who takes the spot and wraps his arms around her, they fall asleep like that. Early in the mourning, they are awaken by Vanitas' phone, Vanitas looks at it. 'Sora' He grunts, but answers the phone. "Hello..." He says irritated.

"Vanitas! Where are you, why didn't you come home last night, I was worried sick!" Sora screams through the phone.

"Sora!" Vanitas yells into the phone, causing Xion to jump, Vanitas looks at her apologetically. "Shut up." Vanitas says into the phone.

"But, where were you?" Sora screams again.

"I swear to Kingdom Hearts Sora if you scream in my ear one more fucking time I'm going to go over there and throw you off the balcony." Vanitas threatens. "Now... I'm helping Xion pack, leave me alone." Vanitas commands before hanging up. "Sorry bout that Shi-Shi." Vanitas apologizes, laying back down next to her.

"It's fine..." She says closing her eyes and attempting to fall asleep. She sighs. "I guess we better pack my stuff..." She says reluctantly. Vanitas gets out of her bed.

"Yeah, then I gotta go home and throw someone off a balcony." Vanitas says with a laugh, Xion giggles.

"Well, if you do send me a pic." Xion jokes leaning up and offering her hand to Vanitas, who takes it and pulls her up. They pack for about an hour until, they call it good and head over to Vanitas' house. Vanitas opens his door.

"Sora! I'm here, you have a ten second head start, they hear Sora curse from upstairs before they hear loud footsteps though the rooms up stairs, until they finally hear a door slam, Vanitas chuckles, and tells Xion to stay downstairs. Vanitas walks up stairs quietly, to see his door shut. "You mother..." Vanitas says quietly to himself. He tries the handle but it's locked. So he has to improvise, he kicks his door down. And hears Sora make a noise of fear. He chuckles. And opens his closet so see Sora.

"I love you..." Sora says pleading. Vanitas rolls his eyes.

"You didn't even try to hide did you..." Vanitas mocks, Sora shakes his head. "Pathetic, I'll tell you what... I won't throw you off the balcony, but you will spend that munny you were saving to buy Kairi a promise ring to fix my door." Vanitas explains, Sora's face turns to that of anger.

"I will no-" Sora starts.

"Yes you will!" Vanitas yells at him. "Now, leave, go get the munny bring it to me while I'm packing." Vanitas orders, Sora leaves his room. "Xion, you can come up now!" Vanitas yells down the stairs, he hears soft steps up the stairs, Xion pauses when she sees the door kicked down, she sighs.

"Was that necessary?" Xion asks, pointing at the door. Vanitas chuckles.

"Oh, my dear Xion... it was." Vanitas explains with a chuckle, Sora stifles a laugh, thinking Vanitas didn't see him. "Sora... I could easily Throw you off the balcony anyway, and just take the munny!" Vanitas yells. Sora shuts up, and resumes getting the munny. Xion laughs at him. Vanitas and Xion pack his things in under thirty minutes.

"Well that was fun, want to go get some sea-salt ice cream with me?" Xion asks.

"Yeah, Hey sora, is the gummi ship ready?" Vanitas asks.

"Oh, yeah... Riku said he was getting it prepared, were leaving in an hour." Sora informs him.

"Ok, well I'll be out with Xion until we leave." Vanitas informs Sora, who nods. Vanitas and Xion leave the house and head to the nearest ice cream vendor. While there they see Roxas, Ven, and Lea.

"Hey! Look, it's Vani and Xion!" Lea yells happily. Vanitas gives him a dirty look, Lea just smirks. "Woah calm down there, Vanitas." Lea says with a chuckle, Vanitas just rolls his eyes. "So what you two lovebirds doing?" Lea asks.

"Getting ice cream." Vanitas says irritated. Lea just smirks.

"Sora, texted me last night said you weren't home... where were you, exactly?" Roxas asks, eyes darting from Vanitas to Xion, whose cheeks are as red as Kairi's hair.

"Around, what's it to you?" Vanitas says indifferently. Lea smirks.

"Betcha, I know where..." Lea jokes, Vanitas' look on his face get's angrier.

"Drop it." Vanitas growls. Roxas and Ven look scared, Lea just keeps smirking.

"Ok, Ok..." Lea says finally. Vanitas puts his arm around Xion and walks to the nearest bench, trying to escape Lea and the others, but they follow them th the bench. Vanitas looks up at him, irritated.

"Won't you leave us alone." Vanitas says coldly.

"Didn't you two have plenty alone time last night..." Lea says jokingly, if Vanitas could look more annoyed, or irritated he would have. He looks up at Lea.

"Lea... go." Vanitas orders. Lea smirks at him, then frowns. "Ugh, fine I'll leave." Lea says before walking off. Vanitas sighs and pulls Xion closer to him.

"Vani look." Xion says, Vanitas looks at the red haired girl running up to them.

"What is it now..." Vanitas says exhausted, before Kairi reaches them.

"What's up Kai?" Xion asks.

"It's time." Kairi informs them, they get up and walk to the big mountain which houses the gummi ship. There's a keyhole in the side of the mountain, Vanitas summons his Keyblade and unlocks it, a door is revealed in a flash of light. The three of them walk into the mountain to see the Gummi Ship, the landing ramp open, Sora leaning on either side of the opening.

"Welcome, to the 'World Voyager 1'." Sora exclaims holding both his arms up as he does so.

"You got the munny?" Vanitas asks. Sora flinches.

"Uh... well about that..." Sora starts, Vanitas just walks past him shaking his head, his arm still around Xion. Kairi and Sora follow them into the ship, and the landing ramp closes behind them. They walk into the cockpit, to see Riku in the pilot's seat.

"All right... everyone ready." Riku asks.

"Just get on with it." Vanitas tells him coldly, Riku rolls his eyes and starts the engine, the mountain top disappeares in a flash of light, and Riku pushes a lever forward making the Gummi ship lift out of the mountain and later the world, He hits a button and locks the altitude and takes off, toward Radiant Garden.

"Terra want to go to the training room?" Van asks eagerly.

"Sure." Terra answers while nodding. Ven, Terra, and Aqua head into 'Training room 1', Namine sits down on the ground and begins to draw something, Roxas sits next to her. Sora sits in a chair next to Riku and begins to beg him to pilot.

"No Sora!" Riku yells, Sora looks at him hurt for a second, then turns away from him pouting, Kairi and Olette seeing this exchange start to giggle. Vanitas and Xion are sitting down in one of the bedrooms talking.

"So... how do you feel?" Xion asks.

"Honestly... homesick." Vanitas answers uncharacteristically. Xion looks at him surprised.

"Wow, didn't know you liked the islands all that much... kinda surprising." Xion tells him, he looks up at her irritated and a little hurt.

"Look, if you going to make fun of me, just leave." He says coldly. Xion looks at him hurt.

"I'm sorry..." She offers. He smirks at her.

"I know you are brat." He says with a chuckle, she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Jerk." She says, acting sad.

"Why don't you stick out your tongue again... see what happens." He says with an evil look, she blushes redder than Kairi's hair once again. Then she smiles and sticks her tongue out, an evil look comes across Vanitas' face before he pushes her down on the bed, while on top of her. He goes to kiss her but ends up headbutting her because of the gummi ship hitting something.

"Ow!" Xion yells rubbing her head tears in her eyes. Vanitas looks at her apologetically, before getting off of her and helping her up.

"Sorry..." He says softly.

"It's not your fault, it's whoevers piloting this godforsaken thing." Xion tells him.

"500 munny it was Sora's fault." Vanitas bets, holding out his hand.

"Your on, But I think it was a heartless." Xion counters shaking Vanitas' hand. Vanitas walks out of the room Xion following close behind him, they see Riku yelling at Sora.

"I'm Sorry!" Sora shouts, Vanitas chuckles and holds out his hand, Xion sighs and hands him a bag of 500 munny.

"Sorry doesn't fix the ship!" Riku counters.

"Sora, what did you do now?" Vanitas asks, irritated.

"I- I uh..." Sora stammers.

"He tried to force the controls out of my hand." Riku informs Vanitas calmly.

"Sora, you're an idiot." Vanitas tells sora calmly.

"Hey! I am no-" Sora starts.

"Yes you are now shut up and move!" Vanitas barks, shoving Sora away from the pilots chair where Riku franticly is trying to fix the ship. "What's the main problem?" Vanitas asks Riku.

"Well, were falling out of interspace... so if we don't want to get swallowed by the dark realm, we need a lane to another world open." Riku informs Vanitas, who summons his Keyblade, runs to the back of the ship and sees a world, he fires a keybeam at the world and a Keyhole forms and unlocks the way to the world.

"Graviza!" Vanitas yells and the Gummi ship is pulled toward the world. "Could use some help here! Aqua!" Vanitas yells and Aqua, Ven, Terra, Roxas, Xion, Kairi, and Sora come running. They all use Gravity spells to pull them to the world, when they are close enough the stop casting and run back to the cockpit. Getting ready for impact. Vanitas instinctively pulls Xion closer to him. Sora does the same for Kairi, so do Terra and Roxas with Aqua and Namine, Ven pulls Olette close to him, who looks at him surprised, he just smiles. Then impact...

Vanitas is lying face down, he reaches out for Xion, but finds nothing, he pushes himself up, ignoring the pain. His eyes frantically dart around searching for Xion, until he sees her lying unconscious, he runs over to her. He sees Riku getting up and runs over to help him.

"Let's not do that again..." Riku states, Vanitas chuckles.

"Agreed." Vanitas says as he sees the others start to get up. He runs to help Xion, while Riku runs to help Olette and Ven. "Xion, are you ok?" Vanitas asks.

"Y-yeah." Xion struggles, Vanitas looks at her worriedly. Vanitas hears a noise like darkness moving and turns to see five pureblood heartless, Vanitas summons his Keyblade, and kills two of them in one swipe. Riku slices the other one in half from the head down.

"Fira!" Aqua yells and a ball of fire scorches the remaining heartless. "Everyone gather round'!" Aqua yells. Vanitas carries Xion over to Aqua, Riku and Terra help the others. "Curaga!" Aqua yells as a large flower blooms from her Keyblade and a vine circles around the group, all of their injuries being healed.

"Now... we need to find out where we are." Terra states.

"Well, from what I saw of it before we landed, It's a smaller world." Aqua informs the group.

"Well, let's just go and find out what this worlds made of!" Sora states loudly. Beginning to walk off when a redhaired girl runs up to the group.

"Oh my god! What happened?" The girl frantically asks.

"Um... uh..." Sora stammers.

"It's a dream." Vanitas informs her.

"But it seems so real!" The girl yells.

"Stop yelling! It is a dream." Vanitas tells her.

"Okay, geez you don't have to be so mean.." says the red headed girl as she begins to cry and run away.

"Wow Vanitas you are a dick!" Ven says pissed off and chases after the red headed girl.

As Ven chases after the girl, Vanitas scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Stupid kid, calling me a dick..." Vanitas says to himself in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it Vani" Xion says comforting and patting Vanitas' back.

Meanwhile Ven catches up to the girl. "Hey, hey!" Ven says concerned while grabbing the red headed girls arm.

"Let go of me!" the red headed girl says in an annoying matter.

"Okay, okay..!" Ven says, letting go of her arm. "I'm sorry about Vanitas, he can be... difficult." Ven, tells her.

"Ok, but.. you aren't real! This is just a dream so i can make you a pie! Pie powers activate" the red headed girl says while making magical gestures with her hands.

"Hahaha, you're funny" says Ven, the girl blushes.

"I'm Ven. What's your name" says Ven while putting his hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Cat... Cat Valentine." she says in a bubbly voice and smiles, the two shake hands.

There is a long pause. "Uhh.. Haha.. You can let go of my hand now" Ven says very nervously.

"Oh!" Cat giggles, blushes and lets go of his hand. "Sorry." Cat says giggling.

"It's fine, trust me. But it was really nice to meet you, I need to get back to my friends." Ven says quickly and starts to walk off.

"Wait!" Cat grabs Vens arm, almost tearing it off. "Let me give you my number so you can text me." Cat says happily, she pulls out a pen and begins to write.

"Well I'd love to text you but it's a dream remember?" Ven says in a lovable voice as she finishes writing the number down.

"Well, just text me in my dreams, bye!" Cat says as skips away.

"What a strange girl, cute though." Ven says to himself a he walks back to the crash site.

Ven soon returns and see's that Riku is acting like the leader and talking to everyone. "Okay, okay, everybody calm down. The Gummi ship could be in worse condition than it is. We need to fix one of the wings, some work on the engine and find a the power core that the engine runs on. It couldn't have gotten far, we need to split up into groups and find it. Sora, Kairi you go together. Namine and Roxas, you go together. Vanitas and Xion go together." Vanitas rolls his eyes and starts to say something but Xion stops him. "Terra and Aqua you go together. Olette and wait, Ven's not bac-" Riku gets cut off.

" Sorry, I'm right here." says Ven as he approaches.

"Okay, good. Ven you can go with me and Olette to look for parts to the Gummi ship." Says Riku in a stern voice.

"Right." Ven nods in acceptance.

The group splits up and they all go looking in opposite directions to see what they can find for the Gummi ship.

**_Well, there you go people, Hollywood Hearts chapter one... In honor of THE REVEAL OF KINGDOM HEARTS MOTHER FUCKING 3! Sorry got a bit carried away... anyways, If you enjoyed this chapter Favorite me(Zack1187) and Ridex, and follow us both. Ridex is new on the site so I'm trying to help him out. Could you tell when one of us stopped and the other began writing, if so, say where in a review or PM either of us. Tell us what you guys like, love, dislike, or hate. But no flaming please._**


	2. Chapter 2: What Lies Ahead

**Hey guys, It's Ridex. Did you enjoy the first chapter to Hollywood Hearts? I know I did. But the same rules apply from last chapter me and Zack1187 made this in Google Docs so the writing style may change from time to time, we hope you enjoy! **

**_Chapter 2: What Lies Ahead_**

Vanitas and Xion are walking, searching for parts.

"Who does Riku think he is... telling me what to do, you know maybe I shou-" Vanitas is complaining.

"Hey it's not all bad... you still have me around." Xion tells him, he gives her a smile.

"Yeah..." Vanitas puts his arm around Xion. "Told you it was Sora..." Vanitas says with a chuckle.

"Your brother's... well, he means well but..." Xion starts.

"He's a moron." Vanitas finishes for her. Xion laughs.

"Hey, that looks like a chunk from the Gummi ship!" Xion yells, pointing to a orange Gummi shard sticking out of the ground. The two run to the shard, and Vanitas picks it up.

"Well, there's one..." Vanitas says as he puts it in his back pocket. "Well, I don't think there's going to be much more." Vanitas tells Xion.

"Yeah." Xion agrees, then leans into Vanitas, who looks down at her. "This is kinda creepy... we should head back." Xion tells him, her voice laced with fear. Vanitas pulls her closer to him.

"Ok, but I promise, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." He tells her firmly. They walk back to see the others.

"Find anything?" Riku asks. Vanitas takes the shard out of his back pocket and hands it to Riku. "Excellent." Riku says taking the shard and adding it to the others. "Now, we've all had a rough night, so let's all go inside and sleep, the ship has enough rooms." Vanitas rolls his eyes and takes Xion to the room they were in before Sora messed everything up.

"Now... where were we?" Vanitas asks. "Oh, now I remember." He says evilly before lightly shoving Xion toward the bed, she giggles.

"Hey, as much as I'd love to... I'm really tired." Xion tells him as she lies on the bed, he follows suit and wraps his arms around her.

"It's fine, I was only kidding." Vanitas says softly.

"I love you..." Xion tells him.

"I love you too." He responds, they fall asleep shortly after that. They are awoken by a pounding on the door.

"Hey, you lazy bums, Get up!" They hear Riku yell.

"I'm gonna kill him if he orders me to do one more thing." Vanitas says in Xions ear, she giggles. More pounding on the door. "All right! Get away from me and my girls mother fucking door before I kill you!" Vanitas yells. Riku stops and walks away. Vanitas gets up and helps Xion up. Vanitas and Xion leave their room. They leave the ship and see the others.

"All right now that everyone's here-" Riku starts.

"We need to find out what world were in!" Vanitas yells. "Now that it's daylight, we can move around and not be too conspicuous." Vanitas informs the group.

"But what about the people here, I mean Ca- I mean that girl last night looked like she was our age, so they must have a school, and Nine teenagers walking around unsupervised, not in school would look strange." Ven tells the group. Vanitas gives him a dirty look, that settles into a smirk.

"The girl... you almost gave a name." Vanitas says chuckling. "What was her name?" Vanitas demands.

"Why should I tell you? You were a dick to her." Vanitas takes a menacing step towards Ven, scowling at him.

"You want to say that again." Vanitas threatens. Ven looks scared for a second then looks angry again.

"Yeah! You're a dick! I mean you're mean to everyone! Even your own girlfr-" Ven is yelling but is silenced when Vanitas punches him across the face. Ven falls to the ground, staring at Vanitas in disbelief.

"Don't you ever accuse me of being mean to her!" Vanitas tells him getting choked up slightly before stalking off alone, Xion follows him, yelling after him. Terra and Sora help Ven up.

"Are you ok?" Olette asks. Ven looks at her and smiles.

"Y- yeah." He tells her rubbing his cheek.

"Vani!" Xion yells, struggling to keep up with him.

"Just go away!" Vanitas yells coldly. Xion stops and her lip starts to quiver she begins to walk back to the Gummi ship. Vanitas stops and turns around to see Xion reach the ship. He turns back and keeps walking.

"Tori! Get out here now!" A girl yells from her driveway.

"I'm coming!" A girl yells running out of the house and into the car. The girl driving the car backs up and hits Vanitas.

"What was that?" The driver yells.

"It sounds like you hit something!" The passenger, Tori tells her as they both get out of the car, when the driver sees Vanitas she rushes to help him.

"Hey, do you need some help?" The driver says. Vanitas looks at her angrily.

"Not from you!" Vanitas barks. Jumping to his feet, he begins to walk off when the driver stops him.

"Hey, I would feel just awful if I didn't do something to make it up to you." The girl says in a desperate sounding tone, gripping his arm, and rubbing his chest, Vanitas looks at her angrily.

"Get off of me!" Vanitas commands, the girl stops touching him. He begins to walk away.

"Hey!" Tori yells after him. This time he stops. "Sorry about Trina she can be..." Tori begins to explain and a smile comes across Vanitas' face.

"Don't worry, I know the feeling." Vanitas says with a chuckle. He puts his hand out to shake. "Vanitas... Vanitas Caelum" The girl takes his hand and shakes it.

"Tori... Tori Vega." She smiles at him. "So, you new around here?" Tori asks him, letting go of his hand.

"Uh... yeah, me and some of my... friends were visiting, for our spring break..." Vanitas informs her.

"Well cool, do you guys have a hotel or anything?" Tori asks. Vanitas shakes his head.

"No, not exactly." Vanitas tells her.

"Well, if you can, bring your friends to Hollywood Arts at noon." Tori tells him.

"I... might." Vanitas tells her.

"Well if you do decide to come text me first." Tori says taking out a pen from her pocket, and ripping off a piece of notebook paper, and writing it down, she hands it to Vanitas, who looks it over.

"Okay." He answers, before she starts to walk away. Vanitas stuffs the number in his pocket, and walks back toward the group. He sees a nerdy kid with a puppet in this weird vehicle.

"Hey, kid do you need a ride?" The nerd asks. Vanitas gives him a dirty look and the kid cowers.

"Robbie let's get outta here, he looks mean." The nerd says through the puppet.

"Right!" The kid answers his puppet and pedals off.

"What the hell just happened?" Vanitas asks himself. He shakes his head and continues to walk back toward the group. He sees them all talking, well everyone except Xion. Vanitas storms up to Riku. "Where is she?" Vanitas demands.

"Why, so you can yell at her again?" Riku asks. Vanitas' face twists in anger. And he grabs Riku by the collar and shoves him against the ship.

"Tell me where she is!" Vanitas yells in Riku's face. "I swear to Kingdom Hearts if you don't tell me where she is I'm going to-" Vanitas yells before getting cut off.

"She's in the ship!" Ven yells. Vanitas let's go of Riku and turns to Ven. Vanitas puts his hand on Ven's shoulder, Ven flinches. Vanitas gives a small chuckle.

"Listen, I'm sorry." Vanitas tells Ven before running into the ship. He enters his and Xion's room, to see her under the covers facing away from the door sobbing.

"G- go away whoever you are I don't want to talk!" Xion yells through tears.

"Xion." Vanitas says softly. At the sound of his voice, Xion stiffens up. "Listen I'm-" Vanitas starts but Xion cuts him off.

"No! Just go away!" Xion yells. Vanitas looks at her hurt, she doesn't even turn around to see him.

"Please..." Vanitas pleads, in a choked up voice. Xion turns around to look at him, she sees a tear fall from his face.

"Oh, Vani..." She says, in a sad voice. She gets up and hugs him. He is surprised.

"I'm sorry..." He apologizes, Xion grabs his face and kisses him on the cheek.

"I forgive you." Xion tells him, he kisses her on the lips. They break the kiss off after 15 seconds.

"I love you." Vanitas tells her. She looks up at him and smiles.

"I love you too." Xion responds.

"We should head back out there." Vanitas tells her. She nods. He pulls her close and they walk out of the Gummi ship.

"You wanna go with me to Hollywood Arts?" Vanitas asks. Xion smiles at him.

"Sure!" Xion answers. Vanitas starts to walk off with her.

"Hey!" Sora calls out. Vanitas turns to him.

"I'm going to Hollywood Arts, you can come if you want." Vanitas tells Sora. Who gets up followed by Roxas, Ven, Kairi, Namine, and Olette. The others decide to stay and watch the ship. The group reaches Hollywood Arts, Vanitas takes out his phone and Text's Tori. Who tells him to meet her at the 'Asphalt Cafe'. He sees Tori sitting at a table with a couple of other kids, the nerd from this mourning is one of them, with his puppet still, and the girl from last night, who lights up when she sees Ven.

"Ven!" Cat yells getting up and running to hug Ven, who returns the hug.

"Hey, Cat!" Ven yells in surprise. Vanitas and the others make their way to Tori's table. The nerdy kid shudders when he sees Vanitas.

"Everyone this is the guy I was telling you about!" Cat yells her arm around Ven. "I saw him in my dream!" Cat says in her bubbly voice.

"Hi..." Ven greets waving to the table.

"So everyone, this is Vanitas and his friends..." Tori starts waiting for Everyone to introduce themselves.

"This is Xion, my girlfriend!" Vanitas exclaims happily.

"How cute..." A girl with black hair says. Vanitas gives her a dirty look, which she returns.

"Anyway, this my brother Sora, his girlfriend Kairi, then there's Roxas, Ven, Namine, and Olette." Vanitas informs the table.

"Nice to meet all of you." Tori says happily. The girl with black hair scowls at Sora, who flinches and hides behind Kairi.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Kairi asks Sora. Who comes out from behind her and smiles.

"Nothing." Sora answers warmly.

"Oh my gosh! You two are twins!" Cat yells out of nowhere, to Ventus and Roxas.

"Yep and so are Vanitas and Sora!" Ven informs her happily.

"That's so cool!" Cat yells. Vanitas looks at her irritated.

"Would you stop yelling." Vanitas asks her annoyed.

"Anyway... Vanitas, everyone these are my friends, well some of them are." Tori says eyeing the black haired girl. "Andre, Robbie and Rex, Beck, Cat, and... Jade..." Tori informs the group.

"I'm not your friend." Jade tells Tori.

"Yeah, I know." Tori responds.

"Then why sit here?" Vanitas asks.

"Because I can sit where I want." Jade tells him, and Xion giggles, Vanitas and Jade both look at her.

"What?" Vanitas asks.

"You two are exactly the same!" Xion half-yells still giggling. Vanitas and Jade look at her annoyed, then at each other.

"Are not!" Vanitas and Jade say at the same time before giving each other a dirty look. Vanitas turns his back toward the table and crosses his arms. Everyone on both sides begin laughing.

"Hey, do we have a problem here?" Lane asks coming up to the laughing group.

"No!" Sora blurts out, as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Lane looks at him curious, and slightly scared.

"Tori, who are all these people?" Lane asks, motioning to the Kingdom Hearts gang with his arms.

"Oh, that's Vanitas and his friends." Tori informs.

"And do they have permission to be here?" Lane, more like accuses then asks.

"Well, uh..." Tori stammers.

"We were just leaving." Vanitas tells him.

"You have to leave!?" Cat asks Ven.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Ven says sadly. Cat pulls him in for a bone crushing hug. "I'll be back I promise." Ven reassures her.

"Kay Kay." Cat responds before walking back to the table.

"I'll see you later Tori." Vanitas says to Tori.

"Yeah, you know where I live right?" Tori asks Vanitas, who nods. "All right, well come by with your friends anytime." Tori says warmly.

"Ok." Vanitas responds, putting his arm around Xion, and leading the others back to the ship, where Riku is pacing nervously.

"What's wrong Riku?" Sora asks. Riku turns to Sora.

"Well, how should I say this nicely... well because of your stupidity we can't get back to the islands!" Riku yells the last part. Sora looks at him hurt.

"Hey the only one who gets to call Sora stupid is me!" Vanitas tells Riku, angrily. Riku gives him an angry look but drops it.

"Ok, doesn't matter, the thing is, that we can't get home!" Riku tells Vanitas.

"Why?" Vanitas asks.

"Well, we fixed the wing but the power core... it's gone, like gone, gone." Riku informs the group.

"But how..." Olette asks.

"Great..." Roxas says under his breath, walking off, Namine follows him.

"It's gone?" Vanitas asks.

"Yes, we searched all over the place it's just gone." Riku tells him. "I would have to try and make another one but, it would take quite a while even with the right supplies." Riku informs him.

"And, there's not a Gummi shop here I presume?" Vanitas asks.

"No, checked all over." Riku tells him.

"Well then we'll just have to make the best of it, right?" Ven asks.

"Yeah. I mean while we're here we might as well try to seal this worlds heart from the Heartless, right?" Sora asks.

"So we make a go of it then?" Ven asks.

"Sure." Vanitas answers. "Well, after three, Me and Xion will go ask Tori where we can have a proper place to stay." Vanitas tells everyone before walking into the Gummi ship with Xion.

"So... what to do now?" Xion asks. Vanitas smirks.

"Pretty sure I have an idea." Vanitas tells her.

"Sounds fun." Xion teases, as Vanitas lightly shoves her toward the bed. Meanwhile outside the others are talking.

"So we have to stay here?" Olette asks.

"Yeah. But trust me, It will be fine." Ven reassures her.

"I sure am going to miss the island though." Kairi says, Sora nods.

"Yeah, I can't imagine ever being away from that place." Sora says.

"Yeah, I hope they at least have a beach here." Kairi says mostly to herself.

"We could go find out!" Sora suggests. Kairi turns to him and smiles.

"Sure!" Kairi agrees, Sora takes her hand in his and starts to walk off.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Riku accuses.

"Were going to the beach." Sora tells him.

"Ok, but don't be gone too long." Riku tells them, Sora nods then walks off, Roxas and Namine get up.

"I'm going to go explore with Namine." Roxas tells Riku taking Namine's hand and walking off.

"Don't be gone too long." Riku yells after Roxas.

"So what now?" Xion asks.

"Well, now we could go to Tori's I mean it's only..." Vanitas checks his phone. "2:30." Vanitas tells Xion.

"And she did say to go by whenever." Xion reminds him, he nods and puts his arm around her. They walk out of the Gummi ship, and down the street to Tori's house.

"Wait!" Riku yells, Vanitas disregards him. "Don't be gone too lo-" Riku starts.

"Shut up, I know!" Vanitas yells. Continuing down the sidewalk with Xion. They arrive at Tori's house just as she is getting out of her sister's car.

"Tori!" Xion yells. Tori turns around to greet them, and lights up.

"Vanitas, Shion!" Tori greets happily. Xion blushes, Vanitas nudges her with his elbow. Tori looks at them in surprise. "Did I pronounce that right?" Tori asks, Xion shakes her head.

"Only slightly." Xion tells her.

"Sorry, Xion." Tori apologises, Xion smiles at her. "Well, come on in guys." Tori tells them, Vanitas and Xion follow her into the house.

"Nice place." Vanitas remarks, as Tori leads them to the couch. The three of them sit.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. So what's been up?" Tori asks.

"Well, me and my friends... decided to stay here for a month or two... since our parents... went on a vacation of their own... they called and told us shortly after we left Hollywood Arts... but they did say we have to go to the school here." Vanitas lies.

"Well, so that means you guys need a place to stay?" Tori asks.

"Yeah." Vanitas answers.

"Well, cat lives in this hotel with her grandma, you could try there, and for schools I recommend Hollywood Arts." Tori informs them, Vanitas raises an eyebrow.

"Ok, how would we get into Hollywood Arts?" Vanitas asks.

"You have to have a talent like acting, or singing, or a musical instrument, really just a talent." Tori informs them. "Do you guys have a talent?"

"I can play piano." Xion tells Tori, who lights up.

"Really, so can my friend Andre." Tori tells her. "What can you do Vanitas?" Tori asks.

"I... can-" Vanitas starts.

"He can sing." Xion interrupts, Tori looks surprised.

"I guess." Vanitas confirms, shooting Xion a dirty look, she smiles at him.

"Well, then you two can perform a duet, or send in your video applications separately." Tori tells them. They nod as the door bursts open, Cat runs through, followed by Andre who is walking calmly.

"Hey, Tori!" Cat yells in Tori's ear, while hugging her.

"Uh... hey Cat, what's up?" Tori asks, Cat lets go of her.

"We wanted to surprise you!" Cat tells her in her bubbly voice.

"Well I'm surprised." Tori tells her. "Oh, hey Cat are there any openings in that hotel you and you Grandma are staying at?" Tori asks.

"Yeah, why?" Cat asks.

"Well, Vanitas and his friends need a place to sta-" Tori starts.

"Is Ven going with you?" Cat asks frantically.

"Yes." Vanitas answers calmly.

"Yay!" Cat yells, hugging Vanitas.

"Stop." Vanitas commands. Cat lets go of Vanitas. "Thank you." Vanitas says. Xion looks at him surprised. "What?" Vanitas asks.

"That was unlike you." Xion tells him, making him scowl at her.

"Well, don't get used to it." Vanitas tells her coldly. Xion looks up at him, pretending to be hurt. He smirks at her.

"Hey Tor." Andre greets.

"Hey Andre." Tori responds. "We might have some new classmates." Tori tells him.

"Really, who?" Cat asks.

"Vanitas and his friends." Tori informs her.

"Really, Ven's going to go to our school?" Cat asks happily. Tori nods. "Yay!" Cat yells hugging Tori.

"Cat, please let go." Tori says to cat. Cat lets go.

"Well, we better go and tell our friends about the hotel." Xion says standing up, Vanitas reluctantly follows suit.

"Hey Xion, if you want to use my piano you can." Tori tells Xion.

"Oh no, I would hate to impose." Xion tells Tori.

"Xion, it would be fine." Tori reassures her.

"Ok, well we might have to take you up on that offer, I didn't exactly bring my piano." Xion says with a laugh. Tori laughs, as Vanitas puts his arm around Xion.

"Bye guys!" Tori yells after Vanitas and Xion. They walk out of the house and towards the group.

"Do you want to do a duet?" Xion asks Vanitas, who smiles at her.

"Sure, I mean if you think you could match my musical genius." Vanitas teases, Xion smirks at him.

"Oh, how could I match it." Xion teases him back.

"Hey, watch it you." Vanitas warns. Xion smirks at him.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Xion responds. Vanitas looks at her evilly.

"You have three seconds." Vanitas warns.

"Sure I'm so-" Xion starts

"Three." Vanitas interrupts her, Xion pushes him back slightly, and starts to jog away from him. "Two, One!" Vanitas yells, sprinting after her, he catches her easily, picking her up. Vanitas stops and hefts Xion over his shoulder. "Now, now, were you even trying?" Vanitas taunts.

"Yes! You jerk, put me down!" Xion yells. Vanitas just chuckles.

"Maybe if you learn to be nice." Vanitas tells her continuing to walk towards the group. "If I do let you go, I'd need a decent reward." Vanitas taunts.

"Like what?" Xion asks cautiously. Vanitas chuckles again.

"Oh, you know..." Vanitas taunts, Xion's cheeks turn redder than Kairi's hair.

"Vani!" Xion protests, Vanitas laughs. "Pretty please?" Xion begs, Vanitas sighs.

"No." Vanitas says sternly. Xion crosses her arms, and accepts her fate. Vanitas reaches the Gummi ship and walks in, ignoring everyone's confused looks. He throws Xion onto the bed. "Now look at the helpless little girl." Vanitas taunts, Xion gives him an angry look.

"Oh, I am no-" Xion starts but stops because Vanitas gets on top of her and pins her down.

"Yes, you are." Vanitas tells her calmly. Xion struggles to get free, but stops after realizing that she won't escape. "Now, lets get started..." Vanitas tells her evilly. Meanwhile Sora and Kairi find the beach.

"It feels so good to be on a beach again." Kairi tell Sora.

"Yeah." Sora agrees. Then walks with Kairi to the shoreline and sits down with her.

"At least the waves sound the same." Kairi remarks. Sora look at her and smiles.

"Yeah." Sora responds, closing his eyes, and focusing on the waves. Meanwhile Roxas and Namine were walking through L.A.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Namine asks Roxas.

"... No, In fact I have no idea where we're going." Roxas tells her, smiling at her. Roxas looks around until he sees a art shop. He pulls Namine with him into the art shop, Namine beams, as soon as she sees where Roxas was taking her.

"Thank you so much, I really needed a new package of colored pencils." Namine tells Roxas, who smiles at her.

"Don't mention it." Roxas tells her. Namine rushes over to the racks of colored follows her, she picks out a standard pack, and goes to check out, the cashier scans the box.

"All right, that will be two dollars and fifty cents." Roxas looks at her confused and puts two-hundred and fifty munny on the counter, now the cashier looks at him confused. "Sir... do you have any money?" The cashier asks Roxas.

"Yeah, I just gave you two-hundred and fifty munny." Roxas states calmly.

"We only accept cash, check, or credit here sir." The cashier tells Roxas, who looks at her confused.

"Um... we'll be back." Roxas tells the cashier, walking out with Namine. "Cash?" Roxas asks. Namine looks at him just as confused.

"I don't know, maybe this world doesn't use munny." Namine suggests. Roxas shrugs, we could see if Vanitas could ask Tori, what cash is." Roxas suggests, Namine nods, and Roxas takes her hand and walks toward the ship. Vanitas and Xion walk out of the ship.

"Maybe next time you'll learn to behave." Vanitas taunts.

"I promise, I'll behave." Xion tells him sarcastically. Vanitas smirks at her.

"Watch it..." Vanitas warns. Xion stick her tongue out at him, Vanitas smirks at her, and bites at her tongue, Xion retracts it just in time.

"Jerk." Xion pouts. Vanitas pulls her close to him, just as Roxas and Namine approach them.

"Hey, uh... Vanit-" Roxas starts.

"What?" Vanitas asks irritated. Namine flinches.

"Could you talk to Tori and ask her what... cash is?" Roxas asks.

"Cash?" Vanitas asks to himself. "No." Vanitas answers.

"Don't worry Roxas, we will." Xion corrects Vanitas, who gives her a dirty look. Roxas and Namine, nod and walk into the ship. "What?" Xion asks Vanitas who is still looking down at her angrily.

"I'm gonna hit you." Vanitas tells her.

"Oh stop, we need to record our auditions anyway." Xion informs him. Vanitas looks away and shrugs. "And we need to tell the others about the Hotel." Xion reminds Vanitas, who grunts in frustration, but pulls Xion with him to Riku.

"Riku." Vanitas demands, Riku turns to look at him. "Tell the others we have found a hotel to say in." Vanitas orders.

"Well, actually I already knew that, Ven told us." Riku informs them.

"How, the hell di-" Vanitas starts.

"Cat texted me." Ven interrupts Vanitas, earning a scowl from Vanitas.

"Never interrupt me again." Vanitas warns. Ven shivers as Vanitas and Xion walk toward Tori's house. On their way night falls.

"We should head back." Xion says fear lacing her voice, Vanitas looks at her and smirks.

"Scared?" Vanitas taunts, Xion looks up at him. "Sorry, I know... we'll head back ok." Vanitas says, pulling Xion closer to him, and turning around, walking back toward the group, Vanitas stops suddenly.

"What is it?" Xion asks, still scared, Vanitas looks down at her and puts a finger in front of his lips, then points a little ways ahead where a heartless is crawling out of the ground.

Xion begins to scream when Vanitas put his hand over her mouth. "Shh... I got this." Vanitas says confident of himself. Vanitas begins to approach the heartless, Vanitas crouches behind a bush and summons his Keyblade. "Alright, here we go!" Vanitas pops out behind the bush when all of the sudden Sora comes out of nowhere swings his Keyblade twice hitting the heartless both times killing it.

"Piece of cake!" says Sora with a manly tone

"Dammit Sora! That was gonna be my kill!" Says Vanitas very flustered approaching Sora in a charge.

"Woah, woah! Calm down! Does it matter who killed it?" Says Sora standing up for himself, Kairi approaches behind Sora.

"Yes! And are you standing up for yourself?" Says Vanitas is a sarcastic manner.

"Uhh... No.. No.. Sorry" Says Sora quietly.

"That's what I thought, now get back to the ship were gonna get ready to leave." Vanitas says in a demanding tone.

"Where are we going?" Says Kairi concerned.

"To a hotel, we're gonna be stuck here for awhile and the heartless seem to be approaching we can't just stand around and wait to get attacked. Also we are going to Hollywood arts, so run along get what you need, we are leaving within the hour." Says Vanitas

"Right." Sora and Kairi both say at the same time.

**Hey guys Zack1187 here, what'd ya think? Like it, hate it? I liked it thought it went very well, anyway, could you guys tell when Ridex started writing and I(Zack1187) stopped? We didn't switch as much as before, but Ridex wrote the ending to both chapters, and I usually write the bulk of the chapter. Anyway Review and Favorite both Me and Ridex. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Good Auditions Gone Bad

**Hey guys, Zack1187 here... Did any of you play The Last of Us? If not, go play it now, it is amazing, In my book it is a Ten out of Ten, Ridex would agree... Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter.**

_**CHAPTER 3: Good Auditions Gone Bad**_

Vanitas and Xion arrive at the ship to see everyone rushing around packing their things, They go to their room and pack their things and meet everyone outside.

"Alright Terra and I will serve as the escorts just in case any Heartless attack us on our way." Riku informs the group, Terra leads the group and Riku guards the rear. They arrive at the hotel, without a single heartless attacking them.

"Oh, how are we going to pay for it?" Roxas asks, Vanitas rolls his eyes.

"Relax, I texted Tori on our way here, she's coming buy and lending us some money." Vanitas informs him, slightly irritated.

"Vanitas!" Tori yells, running up to the group. "Here." Tori says holding out enough money to stay at the hotel for a week.

"Thanks," Vanitas says, taking the money. "I'll pay you back." Vanitas tells her, she nods.

"Well, I gotta go, school tomorrow you know. Bye guys!" Tori says before leaving the group. Vanitas hands the money to Terra, who goes over to the check-in desk.

"Urrmm.. Yes we would like a hotel room to stay in a hotel room." says Terra very unsure of what he just asked.

"Well for one night with eleven people, you probably want a suite if you have that many people." says the young check-in attendant.

"Well how much would that be..?" Terra asks still unsure what he is asking.

"Well for one night i would say seventy dollars, and each day from there on out would be sixty dollars." says the check-in attendant while typing on the computer.

"Well do you think we could pay for the first night but at the end of the week pay off what we owe?" says Terra while digging in his pocket.

"We can do that, but we need something to hold on to so we can assure the payment, a license possibly?" says the check-in attendant.

"What's a license?" says Olette in a whiney tone

"I'm not sure. Can we give you a cell phone?" asks Terra

"I think that could work, hand me the phone." The check-in attendant says, Terra takes out a phone and hands it to him. The attendant takes the money and pulls a key out from under the desk, he hands it to Terra.

"Sora!" Kairi nearly yells as Sora is about to touch a lamp, the sound of his name being called makes him jump and he knocks the lamp over.

"Sorry!" Sora yells sheepishly, Riku, and the others give Sora angry looks.

"You'll have to pay for that too." The check-in attendant says, Terra nods.

"Right..." Terra agrees before turning and giving Sora an angry look, Sora attempts to hide behind Kairi, but she moves out of the way. Terra leads them to the suite, and opens the door.

"It's so cool in here!" Ven exclaims before running and jumping on a couch.

"Yeah!" Sora agrees and starts to run but Vanitas grabs him by the back of his shirt.

"No!" Vanitas commands, before leading Sora to a room with two beds. "Now stay in here and unpack, touch nothing but your stuff and my stuff." Vanitas orders before striding out of the room and comes back with two suitcases, then he leaves Sora alone. Sora pouts for a second then grabs the blue suitcase and starts unpacking. Meanwhile Ven is running around the suite, being chased by Terra. Aqua is laughing watching the two, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Olette are exploring rooms, and talking. Roxas and Riku are looking at a magazine on the couch questioningly. Vanitas is on the balcony looking at the view.

"So, what do you guys think?" Olette asks the girls. Who exchange looks of worry.

"How long have you had this crush?" Kairi asks.

"For a while now." Olette tells her.

"And you think he feels the same way?" Xion asks, Olette nods.

"I'd go for it..." Namine tells her. "The highwind boys never tell you how they feel." Namine explains. Roxas looks up at her.

"What don't we do?" He asks her. Namine sighs, Roxas shrugs and goes back to looking at the magazine. Ven runs into the side of the island in the kitchen, and falls down, Aqua and Terra rush to help him, Roxas laughs, the girls go to help him also.

"You ok?" Olete asks, Ven looks up at her and smiles, holding his side.

"Sure... never better." Ven breathes out, before falling back down on the ground in pain.

"Alright enough playing around..." Terra says, pulling Ven to his feet. "We all need to get some rest... Me and Aqua will take the master bedroom, Vanitas, Sora, Kairi, and Xion can stay in one room, so that leaves Roxas, Ven, Namine, Olette, and Riku." Riku notices Olette's concerned looks towards Ven and smirks.

"I'll take the couch." Riku tells Terra who nods, Olette looks at him grateful, he smiles at her and nods his head understandingly. Vanitas comes back inside, and goes into His, and Sora's room, to see Sora sleeping, Vanitas' suitcase is still packed, he shakes his head.

"Sora..." Vanitas says before walking over to him and punching him in the shoulder. Sora looks at him angry and slightly scared. "You know this place has a balcony." Vanitas taunts, Sora's usually tan face goes pale, and he rushes over to Vanitas' suitcase, and begins to unpack. Xion and Kairi walk into the room with their suitcases, Vanitas turns to greet them, Sora attempts to get up and hug Kairi but stops when Vanitas gives him a stern look.

"Vanitas what are you doing?" Kairi questions, Vanitas looks at her annoyed.

"Making Sora unpack, because he broke that lamp." Vanitas tells her as he takes Xion and Kairi's suitcases from them, he places Kairi's in front of Sora. "When you're done with mine start on Kairis." Vanitas tells him, before walking over to a bed and putting Xion's suitcase by it.

"Terra said that the four of us would stay together." Kairi informs Vanitas who ignores her and lies down on the bed.

"He's probably just tired..." Xion makes an excuse up, Sora stops unpacking and looks up at Vanitas, whose eyes are closed, but opens one eye to look at Sora, who stiffens at his gaze, and returns to unpacking. Vanitas closes his eye, as Xion walks over to the bed and tries to push Vanitas out of the way but fails, he looks at her and moves over, she lies down next to him. Shortly after Sora finishes unpacking and lays down with Kairi. In the mourning Sora and Vanitas are awaken by a pounding on the door, Xion and Kairi are in the kitchen eating breakfast. Sora is about to open the door but Vanitas shoves him aside and walks out first, Aqua is making eggs and bacon.

"You guys are up!" Ven exclaims with a mouthful of eggs, spitting one on Roxas' plate accidently.

"Gross!" Roxas yells to his twin, who looks at him apologetically, Olette and Namine giggle at their exchange. Aqua places two more plates on the table.

"Sora, Vanitas!" Aqua calls, the two of them sit down and begin eating. Ven steals an egg from Sora's plate, Sora looks at him angrily, then tries to steal an egg from Vanitas, who grabs Sora by the wrist, and flips his plate upside down. "Vanitas!" Aqua scolds, Vanitas merely scowls at her and releases Sora's wrist.

"Dont touch my food." Vanitas orders. Sora starts rubbing his wrist with his other hand.

"Alright everyone, today is a big day... Aqua and I will look for jobs, and you guys have to apply to Hollywood Arts." Terra informs the group. "Vanitas, you think Tori would let us use her house to film your auditions?" Terra asks, Vanitas shrugs.

"I'll text her and ask her." Vanitas tells him taking out his phone, he texts Tori asking if they could use her house to film auditions. She tells him they can, and that she'll leave a camera on the couch and the door unlocked. He responds with a simple 'k'. The group finishes their breakfast and all of them leave the suite, Terra locks the door.

"Now, you guys be back before nightfall." Terra tells the teenagers, they nod and walk toward Tori's house. Vanitas leads the way, and opens the door to see the camera sitting on the couch, he grabs it and puts it on a tripod. He sees some musical instruments near the piano.

"Can I go first?" Sora asks, grabbing a blue electric guitar. Vanitas shoots him an irritated look, and grabs the a red electric guitar.

"Idiot... me, you, Roxas, and Riku are going to audition together." Vanitas tells Sora.

"Why can't I audition with you guys?" Ven asks.

"Because you never learned to play an instrument before, you took voice and dancing lessons, Roxas tells him, while admiring the drum set in a corner. Ven acts hurt. Roxas just rolls his eyes.

"So what are we going to perform?" Riku asks, taking a dark green bass guitar. Vanitas shrugs.

"We haven't played in a while..." Roxas says mostly to himself. Ven looks at him.

"That's a weird name for a song." Ven says with a big smile on his face. Roxas rolls his eyes at him.

"You guys wanna do Blank Points__?" ask Riku while strumming the bass once.

"Yeah! That song is awesome, lets do that." says Vanitas very excited.

"Alright, you guys ready?" asks Riku being generous, Sora and Roxas nod in agreement while Vanitas just stands there.

"Turn on the camera" Vanitas demands, Olette clicks the record button.

"Hello I am Vanitas Caelum, thats Sora my twin brother on the guitar, Riku Leonhart on the bass, and Roxas Highwind on the drums. We are gonna play a song we made called Blank Points we hope you enjoy." says Vanitas in a sincere voice.

The song starts with a light drum beat, then comes in the main guitar. Vanitas starts to hum, Riku comes in right after the humming stops. The drums, guitar, and bass get louder and Vanitas starts "Darkness!" Vanitas screams in a death metal voice. The song continues and finally comes to an end. "We hope you enjoyed and consider us into your school, thanks." Vanitas says as Olette turns off the camera. All of their friends are cheering.

"Was that good?" asks Roxas in a bashful tone

All of the friends are yelling out compliments where it just sounds like one big noise.

"Well thanks? Who's up next?" asks Roxas getting up from the drum set.

"I am!" Ven yells, jumping up and down.

"What are you gonna do?" Vanitas says while chuckling.

"Um, uh... me and Olette will dance!" Ven says grabbing Olette by the arm. Olette giggles.

"What are we gonna do Ven?" asks Olette all bubbly like.

"I just said we were dancing." Ven says with a smile.

"Well I know that silly. I mean what song? You can sing or something while we dance?" asks Olette as she puts her hair up into a ponytail.

"Sure!" Ven nearly yells out of excitement, he bounds over to the microphone that Vanitas just left.

"So what song?" Olette asks with a smirk on her face.

"We can do Clementine." says Ven in a cheerful tone.

"I love that song! Lets do it. But wait, what dance?" asks Olette concerned.

"Living room routine." says Ven. Everyone except Olette looks at him questioningly.

"What's living room routine?" ask Vanitas in an annoyed tone.

"You'll see, alright Namine press play on the camera." says Ven in a demanding tone while gripping the microphone, Namine presses play. " Hi I'm Ventus Highwind" says Ven

"And I'm Olette Fair." says Olette

"And we are going to do a little song and dance routine to the song 'Clementine', I will be vocals but also dance, with Olette. Here we go." says Ven very confident.

Ven turns the instrumental of the song on his phone, the instrumental starts. Olette and Ven slowly tap their foot synchronizing their taps and Ven starts "A little girl sits in her new dress all alone on the cold concrete front steps, asking if... she will ever see her father again." Ven continues singing as he dances with Olette, the instruments start to play faster they start to grow closer together, Ven spins her in circles stops and Ven lifts her into air a if she was as light as a feather. The song and dance finally come to an end. They end with a bow.

"We hope you enjoyed this and consider accepting us at Hollywood Arts." says Ven, Namine shuts off the camera. As soon as the camera is shuts off Olette kisses Ven on the lips. All of the guys jaws drop and the girls gasp. Ven blinks a couple of times in surprise before breaking the kiss off and walking out of the house, Roxas and the other guys follow him.

"What did i just do..?" Olette asks herself very confused

"You couldn't hide your feelings anymore we know how that is." says Namine

"Lets just finish the auditions." says Xion

The auditions are finished Xion and Kairi did a song together with Xion on the piano and Kairi singing, and Namine doing speed drawing and writing a poem from the top of her head. While the girls were finishing up auditions the boys were on the beach talking.

"What was that all about..." Roxas asks Ven, who is nervously pacing back and forth.

"I don't know..." Ven says, clueless of Olette's longtime crush, Riku rolls his eyes.

"Ven... you really don't see the obvious do you?" Riku more like tells him then asks him, Ven stops and looks at him, puzzled.

"Obvious?" Ven asks, still thinking, Riku sighs.

"Olette likes you..." Riku tells him, Ven looks surprised, Vanitas chuckles.

"But..." Ven starts.

"But what? Ven, I'm just saying... go for it." Riku tells him.

"Go for it..." Ven questions.

"Olette's a pretty girl, I'd be psyched if she liked me." Riku tells him.

"But that girl Cat.. I just don't know what to do.." says Ven speaking softly.

"You just met her, you have known Olette forever. You know how upset she would be if you left her and chose some air-head girl? She would never talk to you ever again.." says Riku being very sympathetic.

"You don't know me! Leave me alone!" Ven yells at Riku while summoning his keyblade.

"Don't make me laugh Ven. I've known you forever don't ruin this" Riku speaks towards Ven. Ven charges Riku and swings, Riku dodges the swing and hits Ven over the head with his keyblade knocking Ven out.

While the gang was doing their audition tapes Terra, and Aqua went looking for a job so they could pay for their hotel, and the lamp Sora broke.

"So, where are we going to work?" Terra asks.

"I don't know." Aqua answers.

"We could work at the school so we can be close to everyone just in case trouble happens." says Terra

"Sounds good." Aqua agrees.

"Alright, well lets go to the school and see what they have to offer." Terra suggest

"Lead the way..." Aqua tells him.

"Well i would but …" Terra speaks unsurely.

"But... But What?" asks Aqua in a demanding tone

"I don't know where the school is... Do you?" asks Terra

"Now that you said something I do not know, we should ask someone," says Aqua

"We can ask the check-in attendant?" suggests Terra

"Sounds good, lets go." says Aqua, the two head to the front desk in the lobby.

"Is there something I can help with?" the check-in attendant asks.

"Can you tell us where Hollywood Arts is?" Terra asks, the attendant nods, and rumages around for a map.

"Here, just take this." The attendant tells Terra, handing him a map, Terra nods, and he and Aqua walk out of the hotel, and examine the map.

"Looks like its this way." Aqua says pointing west. Terra nods.

"Right." He folds the map up and puts it in his back pocket. He leads the two of them to the school. they see a food truck with teenagers surrounding it, most of them yelling.

"I could use some help here!" They hear from inside the truck, Aqua and Terra run into the truck to see one man trying to make the food of a mob of hungry teenagers.

"How can we help?" Terra asks him, the man looks up at them.

"How did you... oh nevermind, grab some aprons and help me with this food please!" The man says still rushing around. Terra and Aqua grab some aprons and start helping the man, after ten minutes things calm down. "Thank you." The man says to Terra and Aqua.

"No problem." terra tells him. "You think we could work here?" Terra asks the man.

"Well, maybe one of you... because I would have to pay you... and seeing how much faster you were than your friend, I regretfully say I could only hire you." The man tells Terra, who looks at Aqua regretfully, Aqua sighs.

"That's alright, I'll find somewhere." Aqua tells the man cheerfully, the man nods smiling.

"Any way, boy what's your name?" the man asks.

"Terra, and this is Aqua." Terra tells the man.

"I'm Festus, nice to meet you both. And Terra, would it be alright if you stayed here for a while so I can properly train you?" Terra nods, Aqua begins to leave.

"Aqua, here take this." Terra tells her holding out the map. Aqua takes it.

"Thanks, well, bye Festus." Aqua says happily, leaving the food truck. Aqua looks around and sees some homeless looking man lying on the ground, Aqua rushes over to him. "Hey, are you alright?" She asks him.

"Well, yes... I suppose I am." The man responds. Aqua looks relieved for a second then looks at him strangely.

"Why were you on the ground?" Aqua asks him. He looks at her.

"I was trying to rest... say how would you like to assist me with something?" The man asks. Aqua smiles.

"What is it?" she asks him. He sits up and looks at her.

"Well, my friend has a modeling agency and needs another girl." The man tells her, Aqua blushes at him.

"Um, well... you see..." Aqua stammers.

"It pays well, I assure you." The man tells her.

"Ok... I guess I could help." Aqua tells him, he smiles.

"Right, well... what's your name?" The man asks.

"Oh, my name's Aqua." She tells him.

"I'm Sikowitz, a teacher here at Hollywood Arts." He tells her, Aqua looks surprised.

"You're a teacher here?" Aqua asks, Sikowitz nods. "Do you know if their hiring here too? Me and my friends really need money." Aqua tells him.

"I believe we need a new nurse." Sikowitz tells her. Aqua nods.

"Ok, well tell your friend I'll model for him." Aqua tells Sikowitz. Sikowitz pulls out a peice of paper with a name and number on it, he hands it to Aqua.

"That's my friends number, he will call you and set up an appointment." Sikowitz tells her. Aqua nods and walks into the school, she finds the office and asks if she can work as a school nurse, they accept her out of necessity, being as how the last nurse quit unexpectedly, and they couldn't get anyone else, they give Aqua some books so she can study on how to be a nurse at the hotel. Meanwhile the girls found the boys, they see an unconscious Ven.

"What happened to him?" Olette asks frantically.

"He got angry and tried to fight me." Riku tells her. Olette looks up at him angrily.

"Why was he angry?" Olette asks, Vanitas chuckles.

"Idiot, because of you. Because he'd rather chase some stupid redhead girl then be with someone he's known his entire life." Vanitas tells her coldly.

"That Cat chick?" Namine asks. Vanitas nods.

"I hate her." Olette states. Vanitas chuckles, Olette looks up at him angrily. "Something funny Vani?" Olette taunts, Vanitas face twists in anger.

"You're so worthless... No wonder Ven didn't want you." Vanitas taunts, Olette looks like she might burst into tears at any second, she runs up to Vanitas and slaps him, he gives her a deadly glare, and summons his keyblade out of instinct. Kairi and Namine pull Olette back, as Sora, Roxas, Riku and Xion summon their Keyblades and step between the two. Vanitas banishes his keyblade, as do the others, Xion drags him off so they can talk alone.

"Hey, you ok?" Sora asks Olette who looks up at him starting to cry, she shakes her head. "Hey, don't think about what Van said, cheer up... for me." Sora tells her giving her a toothy grin, she smiles, and stops crying.

"Thank you Sora." Olette says softly. Meanwhile Xion and Vanitas are yelling at each other, they storm off in opposite directions, Xion going toward the group, Vanitas going further down the beach.

"I take it, things didn't go well?" Sora says. Xion shakes her head.

"He's just so... irritating. And he says all these horrible things to me..." A look of anger crosses Roxas' face.

"What does he say?" Roxas asks. Xion sighs.

"Don't worry about it, ok?" Xion tells him with a forced smile, Roxas nods.

"Oh! It's almost three, we should go hand in our audition tapes!" Namine tells the group, to change the subject.

"Yeah, but what'll we do about Ven?" Kairi asks.

"I'll carry him." Riku says heaving Ven over his shoulder.

"And Vanitas?" Kairi adds. Xion scoffs.

"He can take care of himself." Sora tells her. Kairi nods and the group make their way toward the school. They arrive and Sora and Kairi take the tapes to the office, the others wait outside.

"Is that Terra?" Namine asks, pointing to the food truck.

"Looks like it." Riku answers. "Come on." Riku says leading the group to the food truck.

"Hey guys! What happened to Ven?" Terra questions.

"Long story." Roxas tells him.

"Well i've got time." Terra tells them, Roxas nods.

"Well, it started with the auditions... Me, Sora, Riku, and Vanitas preformed, then Ven, and Olette performed... After their audition, Olette kissed Ven... he ran out of the house, me and the guys followed him." Roxas informs Terra.

"Me, Namine, Olette, and Kairi stayed in the house to finish up auditions." Xion adds.

"So... we followed Ven to the beach where after a few words with Riku he got mad, and charged at him, Riku knocked him out for his own good." Roxas finishes.

"Ah, so where are Sora, Kairi, and Vanitas?" Terra asks, Xionn scoffs, terra looks at her.

"Sora and Kairi went inside to deliver the audition tapes. And as for Vanitas..." Roxas starts.

"He can go rot in hell for all I care." Xion interrupts.

"Fight?" Terra asks, Xion nods. "Well that sucks." Terra comments, Xion nods again.

"So what have you been up to?" Namine asks.

"Well, I got a job here." Terra says happily.

"Nice." Roxas comments, Terra nods.

"Where's Aqua?" Olette asks.

"Last I saw she went into the school." Terra tells them.

"Guys!" Sora yells running up to the group, The group turns to greet him. "Were in!" Sora yells happily.

"Nice." Riku yells, Ven stirs awake.

"What going on? Why am I being carried? Where are we?" Ven shots off question after question. Riku puts him on the ground.

"Were accepted to Hollywood Arts, you were knocked out, and Hollywood Arts." Riku answers, Ven nods.

"Listen... sorry about before." Ven apologizes, Riku ruffles his hair. "Knock it off!" Ven complains knocking Riku's hand away, Riku starts to laugh.

"It's ok." Riku tells him, Ven smiles, then looks at Olette and frowns slightly, Olette looks away slightly blushing.

"Can we talk?" Ven asks her, she nods, Ven takes her hand and walks away where none can hear them. "Listen... I'm sorry about what I did." Ven says avoiding eye contact.

"That's ok, me too." Olette responds. "So where do we go from here?" She asks, Ven shrugs.

"Why me?" Ven questions, throwing Olette off.

"W-what?" Olette stammers.

"Why me?" Ven asks, louder this time.

"Because, it's always been you!" Olette nearly yells.

"Then why wait so long?" Ven questions.

"I- i was afraid! Afraid you'd react the way you did!" Olette yells at him.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have if yo-" Ven starts.

"Maybe If you hadn't started chasing some other stupid girl!" Olette yells at him.

"I'm sor-" Ven starts.

"Save it! You know what Ventus? Your an idiot... a stupid Cat chasing idiot." Olette yells again. "So just go! Really, Ventus leave!" Olette yells louder than before, causing the others to look over there in surprise. "Urgh, fine I guess I'll leave! I never want to see your stupid face again!" Olette yells again, Olette storms off leaving Ven standing there in shock. Olette storms past the group, Namine, and Xion follow her. The boys including Terra rush over to Ven.

"I take it, it didn't go well?" Roxas asks, Ven shakes his head.

"Well, how bout you guys head home... I'll go tell the girls to meet you there." Terra says holding out the key, Sora reaches for it and he pulls it back, Sora pouts, and Riku takes the key.

"Ok." Riku agrees. "Let's go." Riku says, before starting to walk away, the other follow, Ven last, Terra pats him on the back, as he leaves. Ven just looks back at him and frowns.

**Well there it was, Hollywood Hearts Chapter 3: Good Audition Gone Bad, did you guys like it... I did, give us feedback it would really help to know what you guys like or dont like about the story... We promise to update soon, bye... The Last of Us... now bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: What Lies In The Darkness

_**Hey guys, it's Ridex! How's life? Good I hope. Just to let you know I will have a story up sometime soon, I have the first chapter written and I hope you enjoy. Its a surprise look me up within the next couple weeks,. For a heads up guys there is some minor sexual content in this chapter so if you don't wanna read about it leave the page now, but if you don't mind just keep on reading, but here is the next chapter in Hollywood Hearts.. Enjoy!**_

**_Chapter 4: What Lies In The Shadows_**

The group of boys arrive at the hotel, and make their way into the suite, not a word was said on the walk there.

"I'll take the couch..." Ven offers, Riku rolls his eyes.

"How about this... Sora... you and Kairi stay where you are, Roxas and Namine can move to your room... then Xion and Olette can take the other room. And Ven, Vanitas, and Me will sleep in here. But I get the couch." Riku informs the group.

"What do you think?" Sora asks Roxas, who nods.

"Sounds like a plan!" Roxas exclaims happily.

"Want to help me move Vanitas' stuff out?" Sora asks Roxas, who nods again. The two of them go to Sora's room to move Vanitas' stuff out.

"What did you say to Olette?" Riku asks, Ven sighs deeply, and falls onto the couch.

"She hates me..." Ven says feeling ashamed.

"That sucks man." Riku says sitting on the couch.

"I try to do everything right, keep people safe, happy... I really screwed myself over this time, this is the worst spring break ever..." says Ven in a monotone voice while rubbing his head in pain from where Riku hit him.

"Well Ven.. I do not know what to say. I'm sorry but you really messed up this time. You need to think this through." says Riku in a sincere gesture.

"Thanks man, I know... It's just tough all of these years she has kept a very big secret from me and just now when I start talking to a girl I l really like she has to come in and make things awkward.." Ven says being upset while rubbing his eyes .

"Just tonight you need to think, and tomorrow is Saturday so we have two more days before school. You either make things right tomorrow or Sunday or make it awkward monday with that Cat girl." says Riku while moving the couch so there is more room for Vanitas and Ven to sleep.

"I know, I know." Ven says to himself but loud enough where Riku could still hear him. There is a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Riku exclaims.

"Aqua. I forgot my key and plus I have great news!" Aqua almost screams in joy. Riku runs to the door and opens it, Aqua enters.

"So what's the good news?" Riku asks

"I got two jobs!" Aqua says extremely happy

"Thats great, where?" Riku asks excited.

"Well, I am the school nurse!" Aqua says as Riku smiles "Also I'm a model!" Aqua screams in joys, Riku's jaw drops. Ven looks at Aqua with a surprised look on his face.

"A model, really Aqua?" Ven questions in a surprised tone.

"Yes! Some guy named Sikowitz asked if i wanted to do modeling and I said yes ! The weird part is he is one of your guys' teachers." Aqua laughs. Riku and Vens eyes both ge extemly big.

"Sounds like a cool guy." Riku and Ven both say and then look at each other and laugh.

"He's a bit odd, but nice." Aqua remarks. Sora and Roxas come out of the room with Vanitas' things, Sora sets them by the couch.

"Now let's go get yours and Namine's stuff! Oh hey Aqua!" Sora says happily. Aqua waves at him. The two head into Roxas' room to get his and Namine's stuff.

"What are they doing?" Aqua asks.

"Moving Vanitas and Xion out of Sora's room and moving Namine and Roxas In." RIku informs her, she nods.

"Why?" Aqua asks.

"Long story." Ven says miserable, as a knock is heard.

"Let us in!" Xion yells, pounding on the door, Ven sighs deeply again and turns away from the door. Aqua gets up and lets the girls and Terra In.

"How was your day?" Terra asks Aqua taking her hands, Aqua laughs.

"Good, I got two jobs!" Aqua tells him, Terra's face lights up.

"At the school?" Terra asks.

"Yes, and no..." Aqua starts, Terra looks at her confused. "The school nurse... and a model..." Aqua says unsure of what he'll say, Terra winces.

"A model? Like someone is going to be taking pictures of your nearly exposed body?" Terra asks, and with each word Aqua's blush deepens.

"Well... could we talk about this somewhere more private?" Aqua asks, noticing that everyone is staring at them, Terra nods and takes her into their room.

"Hey, Xion would it be alright if you moved rooms and just shared it with Olette, Namine and Roxas could stay in Sora and Kairi's room?" RIku suggests, Xion nods.

"Where is HE going to be staying?" Olette spits out, obviously referring to Ven, who shivers.

"In here with me and Vanitas." RIku tells her, she nods her head accepting it.

"You guys are home!" Sora yells holding Ven's Suitcase, He sets it down next to Vanitas' as Roxas takes His, and Namine's suitcases to Sora and Kairi's room. Roxas takes Xion's suitcase out of Sora and Kairi's room to the other room. Olette, stalks to the room angrily, Xion follows her.

"So... where's Vanitas?" Riku asks.

"We didn't see him on our way here." Kairi says softly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Sora says, Riku nods. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine go to their room, and Riku sets up an air mattress. Meanwhile Vanitas is walking alone down the dark street, he sees Jade sitting on the hood of a car.

"Hey! Jade, right?" Vanitas says as he approaches her.

"Oh, look its emo spikey." Jade taunts, Vanitas gives her a dirty look.

"I'm not in the mood for a fight." Vanitas says simply, Jade shrugs.

"Yeah, me neither... why are you out this late?" Jade questions.

"Well, my girlfriend just practically dumped me, we had this big argument, it was bad..." Vanitas says while kicking some pebbles on the ground.

"I've been dumped before but because of Vega... everything turned out fine." Jade tells him.

"Was that suppose to be like a helping hand... Or?" Vanitas fades off.

"Hey! You're lucky besides my boyfriend you're the only person I have been nice to in years." Jade says as she offers Vanitas to sit on the hood.

"I'm honored." Vanitas says smiling at her. "Wow, your lucky... you're the only person besides my girlfriend to actually make me smile in a long time..." Vanitas fades off again, while getting on the hood of the car.

"Well, thanks... Or whatever?" Jade says trying to be sincere.

"So uh, why are you out here?" Vanitas starts.

"Because I can be... Sorry, it's just... I'd rather not go into my personal life with some kid I just met..." Jade tells him

"I don't mind, plus I consider you a good friend already, if you can make me smile you're a keeper." Vanitas says as Jade looks at him and smirks happily.

"Cute." Jade taunts. "But thanks... you're already a better friend than Vega... or Robbie." Jade tells him.

"And that's good, right?" Vanitas asks.

"Yeah..." Jade says quietly. "You want to see my scissors?" Jade asks, Vanitas looks at her confused.

"... Sure..." Vanitas says cautiously as Jade pulls a pair of scissors from her jacket, and holds them up so the street light reflect on them. "Cool..." Vanitas says still slightly confused.

"Well, that was fun." Jade says sarcastically as she puts the scissors away.

"If you say so..." Vanitas says, matching her sarcasm.

Jade chuckles. "So do you wanna know why I'm out here still?" Jade says looking at Vanitas.

"If you're comfortable with telling me." Vanitas says.

"You know what? Screw it... I'm out here because my dad can not understand what I love. He always says acting is a waste of time and my piercings are horrible, makes me feel worthless..." Jade says quietly while patting her eye as if a tear dropped from it.

"Hey... You're not worthless... Some people just can't understand what the other person loves. If you ask me you're the complete opposite of worthless... From what I know you're perfect..." Vanitas says being sincere while looking at Jade. Jade looks back at him.

"You really think that?" Jade says while holding back tears.

"Yes, I really do. You're a cool person... And deserve better." Vanitas says as Jade scoots closer to Vanitas.

"Well thank you Vanitas, it really means alot..." Jade says as Vanitas puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks at Vanitas, Vanitas' hand, then back at Vanitas.

"Welco-" Vanitas starts as he is cut off by getting kissed by Jade, the two kiss for about 13 seconds, then stop.

"Woah.." Vanitas says feeling very confused.

"Come inside with me. My dad went to sleep by now." Jade says as she grabs Vanitas' hand.

"Woah, are you serious?" Vanitas asks happily.

"Come on Vanitas, it's your lucky day." Jade pulls Vanitas off the hood of the car and the two young adults head inside. Meanwhile back at the hotel Olette is looking in the fridge.

"There it is!" Olette exclaims to herself, she pulls out a bottle of liquor and puts it next to her side. She walks through the living room to head to her room. As she walks by Ven sighs. She enters her room to see Xion laying on the opposite bed reading a book wearing black panties, a long white shirt that hardly covers her panties, and long black socks.

"Oh hey Olette, what do you have there?" Xion exclaims as she looks at Olette.

"Well... Uh." Olette starts and shows the bottle of liquor to Xion.

"Oh! I see... Well instead of drinking that to yourself why don't you share it? We're both in pain." Xion says as she gets out of bed.

"You know what? Screw it." Olette says and pours the liquor in a cup sitting across the room and pulls out a can of soda pop out of her backpack. Olette takes a drink of the liquor and then the pop, she hands both the pop and liquor to Xion.

"Thanks, well down the hatch we go." Xion says a she drinks the liquor then the pop. "Whew! That is strong!" Xion says in a disgusted tone.

"Tell me about it." Olette says as the both chuckle. Meanwhile back at Jades house Vanitas and Jade are getting a little too friendly. The two are kissing an Vanitas pushes her off a bit.

"Are we going a little too fast?" Vanitas asks very nervous

"Shut up and enjoy this!" Jade demands. Jade starts making out with Vanitas once more. Vanitas has himself a feel and grabs Jades breasts. "Getting a little frisky are we?" Jade says still kissing Vanitas. Jade starts to grind on Vanitas' leg in a humping motion.

"Ha! Getting a little frisky?" Vanitas remarks as Jade is kissing Vanitas' neck, she stops and looks up.

"Cute." Jade says then smirks. She then removes her shirt. Vanitas' eyes get really big.

"So, uh-" Vanitas stops as Jade takes her bra off.

"Well what do you wanna do now?" Jade says then smiles.

"Well... Uh i have a good idea." Vanitas says in a shaky voice. Jade slides down the bed and undoes Vanitas pants and rips them off, she can see he is excited.

"Mmmm..." Jade says and looks up at Vanitas.

"Urrummugh... Hi?" Vanitas says extremely nervous now.

"Don't worry, you are in for a show." Jade says with a smirk on her face. Meanwhile back at the apartment it has been nearly a full hour since Xion and Olette started drinking the liquor Olette stole from the fridge. Olette just took another drink of the liquor without drinking out of the soda pop this time.

"No one loves me, no one would notice if I was alive or dead." Olette says in a slur.

"I do! I care if you are alive or dead. You are one of my best friends and I care about you so much." Xion says being sincere but her words are slurred.

"You are the only one then, Ven hates me and whatever he hates all the guys hate and all the guys girlfriends won't like me so I don't even know what to do anymore... I should just go kill myself I'm worthless." Olette says still with slurred words, Olette bust out into tears.

"H-Hey now, don't think that... No one hates you Ven is just confused. H-He loves you, but maybe not in that way, you know? And plus I don't think you are worthless you are perfect anyone would be lucky to have you. Yo-You just need to find that certain someone." Xion says trying not to slur her words as she rubs Olette on the back in a comforting way. Olette looks up at Xion. Olette stops crying and wipes away the tears from her eyes and face, she smiles and puts her hand on Xion's leg.

"You are the most b-best person i've ev-ever met an-" Olette is cut off by a kiss from Xion. The kiss lasts for a good 6 seconds and stops.

"Wait... you like me like th-" Olette starts and Xion kisses her again. Xion straddles Olette, kissing on Olettes neck. Xion pulls Olette's shirt up and starts to kiss her stomach, Olette removes her shirt while Xion moves up to Olette's upper body kissing her chest, very close to Olette's breasts. Xion sits up and removes her shirt faster then you can say "Unique New York." Xion goes back to kissing Olette's neck again. Olette unhooks Xions bra.

"Ha-ha.." Xion giggles, Xion removes her bra the rest of the way, she goes back one more to kissing Olette's neck. Olette begins to moan in pleasure. "Shhhh... The boys will hear us, and then the fun is over." says Xion as she grabs Olette's breast. Olette nods. Time goes by and meanwhile in the living room it is 2:20 am and Vanitas has yet to return.

"Psst.. Ven, you up?" Riku says in a whisper. Ven snores loudly. "Crud I'm talking to myself right now.. Ugh." Riku stops for a moment. "I wish I had a girl that liked me... Maybe i'll find one at Hollywood Arts..." Riku says in a normal toned voice.

"Who are you talking to?" a voice is heard in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Riku asks in a demanding tone.

"Cool your jets kid, its me Terra." Terra says.

"What are you doing up so late?" Riku asks Terra.

"Wondering where Vanitas is, i'm his guardian for now." Terra says.

"Worried?" Riku asks.

"A little, lately it seems as if Vanitas is darker than usual... I fear he is going into the darkness." Terra says as he leans against the wall.

"I've been sensing it too." Riku says. "Do you think it could be Xeha-" Riku starts but is cut off by Terra.

"Shush... We put an end to him a long time ago. He can't be alive or anywhere by," says Terra.

"But it's Xehanort! He is capable of anything, he is the bringer of evil, the lord of destruction, the harbinger of death, the king of darkness! He is capable of anything, trust me." Riku says getting worked up.

"Calm down... he can't come back, or he shouldn't be able too. Unless there is another imbalance between light and darkness like last time." Terra explains.

"Somebody help me!" Riku and terra hear a girl yell from outside, they go out of the suite careful not to wake anyone up and run through the lobby Keyblades in hand, they see Cat being chased by some neoshadows, Terra runs up first and jumps, then brings all his weight down with his Keyblade killing a neoshadow instantly, Cat looks at him surprised.

"Riku, take her back to her room." terra orders, Riku nods and grabs Cat's hand and runs back toward the hotel. "Why are Neoshadows here?" Terra asks himself slicing another one in half, one jumps at him from behind and knocks him down.

"Foolish boy." Terra hears a dreadfully familiar voice from the darkness. Terra's face pales, and he freezes, the Neoshadows disappear in puffs of darkness.

"Xehanort..." Terra breaths out still hurt from when the Neoshadow knocked him down.

"Yes boy, I have returned... thanks to your friend Vanitas, that empty shell." Xehanort explains.

"That's not possible!" Terra says, Xehanort chuckles.

"Your mind is so locked on what you can see or feel, you fail to realize there is more, more at work than you will ever know." Xehanort taunts.

"Where are you!" Terra yells using his keyblade to push himself up, then getting into his battle stance looking around at the darkness.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Xehanort says, Terra senses the air become lighter and banishes his keyblade as Riku comes running up to him.

"What happened?" Riku asks, Terra shakes his head.

"You were right..." Terra says quietly before walking inside without another word, Riku follows him, knowing what he meant. "You better get some rest." Terra tells Riku from walking into his and Aqua's room. Riku sighs exasperated and lays back down.

"Well holy crap, he's back." Riku says to himself. Riku shuts his eyes and sleeps. As it does every day the morning came. Olette is laying in bed next to Xion both in bra and panties only, Xion begins to wake up.

"Wh-What, ow my head hurts." Xion says quietly as she holds her head in pain. Olette begins to wake up.

"Morning." Olette says as she rubs her eyes.

"Morning." Xion replies. There is a long awkward silence. The two look around the room trying to avoid talking.

"About last night..." Olette starts.

"Yeah... We were drunk and kinda got carried away with maybe a little flirting and ended up... you know..." Xion fades away.

"Yeah, I know..." Olette says.

"To be truthfully honest... I kinda liked it." Xion says to Olette looking at Olette.

"Oh really? Well so did I." Olette says looking at Xion with a smile on her face.

"But lets keep this a secret for now, alright?" Xion says while putting her hand on Olettes hand.

"Okay, for now." Olette says. The two stand up and head for clean clothes. "I need to shower." Olette says.

"As do I." Xion replies. "You can go first." Xion says to Olette.

"Well thanks." Olette grabs her clothes and hustles to the door. Olette leaves for the bathroom.

"What the hell have I done?" Xion says to herself. Time goes by and everyone gets up and takes showers Aqua is cooking pancakes for breakfast.

"Good thing the hotel has some food up in the cupboards or we'd be done for." Aqua says with a chuckle.

"Now ain't that the truth." Riku says as Ven scarfs down a pancake. Terra enters the room.

"You guys..." Terra starts as everyone looks at him besides Riku. "Umm... how should I put this... I think Xehanort has returned." as Terra finishes everyone drops their forks.

"Wait... What!? We put an end to him back on the islands!" shouts Roxas.

"Yeah! What the hell? Speaking of the Islands, are we ever gonna go back? I mean no one has looked for the power core in days it could be long gone." Sora says. Everyone in the room begins to bicker and argue with each other when Vanitas walks in.

"Enough!" Vanitas yells. Everyone stops and looks surprised, besides Xion. "I've been back 2 seconds and everyone is screaming and hollering, enough with the fighting." Vanitas says as he stares at Xion.

"Who died and made you king?" Terra says. Vanitas pushes Terra up against the wall and has his arm around his throat, everyone gets up and heads toward the two.

"You know who died and made me king? Xehanort that's who." Vanitas says as Riku and Roxas pull him off of Terra.

"What?" Terra exclaims as he catches his breath and stands up. "That was a bad idea Vanitas." Terra says as he summons his key-blade.

"I love me some good ole' fashion fight in the morning." Vanitas says as he summons his key-blade.

"Vanita no!" Sora screams at his twin brother.

"Shut up Sora!" Vanitas says as Terra charges Vanitas. Terra swings at Vanitas, Vanitas blocks it, Vanitas returns with a kick to the stomach making Terra slide back.

"Dammit Van-" Sora starts as Kairi holds him back.

"Just let them solve this themselves." Kairi says. Sora nods in agreement. Terra swings his keyblade hitting Vanitas in the cheek.

"You'll pay for that Terra!" Vanitas screams and charges Terra in anger. Vanitas swings his keyblade repeatedly at Terra, Terra is blocking when his strength can't hold on any longer and drops his keyblade. Vanitas than hits Terra in the head three times with his keyblade making Terra fall to the ground unconscious.

"I don't need none of y'all, you hear me? I'm not coming back to the islands with any of you dumbass traitors... I bid you all a farewell." Vanitas screams and leaves slamming the door.

"Holy hell..." Riku says. As Aqua rushes to Terra side to look at the wound on his head.

"Anything bad?" Ven asks as he knees down to Terra' side.

"Does not look like it, looks like he just knocked him out, cold." Aqua says examining Terra's head.

"Lets get him put in bed." Riku says. Riku picks up Terra's legs and Ven carries his torso Aqua follows. They move him to the room and lay him down on the bed.

"Vanitas is a dick. He will pay for this." Ven says to Aqua and Riku.

"Yes he will. No matter what happens Vanitas will pay." Riku says. Ven pops his knuckles

"I'll stay by his side but looks like he will be out of work for a couple jobs maybe one of you guys can get a job?" Aqua says.

"We will see." Ven says as him and Riku exit the room.

"You ok?" Roxas asks Xion, who nods with an angry look on his face.

"How dare he! How dare he do that to Terra, who's always done nothing but try and help him... he's not the same person anymore..." Xion nearly yells.

"Yeah, the darkness has got to him..." Sora says, Roxas nods."I... I just can't sit around and wait for him to attack us again, I'm gonna go look for him!" Sora exclaims starting towards the door.

"I'll go with you!" Kairi tells him, Sora shakes his head.

"No, stay here, I would feel terrible if Vanitas hurt you or anyone else, he's my responsibility." Sora says to Kairi who nods and kisses him on the cheek, after that Sora walks out of the hotel. He looks around for Vanitas but doesn't see him anywhere. He does however see Cat. "Hey, Cat!" Sora yells running up to her.

"Oh, hey Zola!" Cat says waving to him, Sora blushes.

"It's Sora." Sora corrects her, she looks at him hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Cat yells, Sora looks at her confused.

"Don't worry about it no big deal!" Sora tries to calm her down.

"Kay, kay... so what's up, where's Ven?" Cat asks.

"Could you tell me if you've seen someone who has hair like mine except its black?" Sora asks.

"Vanity? Oh no thats not right... Vaniri? No... that's not it either... um." Cat says thinking, Sora looks at her confused.

"Vanitas." Sora corrects her.

"Oh yeah! That's it, anyway yeah I think so he went that way." Cat says pointing West.

"Thanks!" Sora thanks her before running west, Cat waves after him.

"Bye Zola!" Cat yells skipping to her hotel room. Meanwhile Vanitas approaches Jade's house. He knocks on the door, and she answers, with a smirk on her face.

"Look who couldn't stay away." Jade teases.

"Let's go." Vanitas orders, Jade rolls her eyes.

"Let me get ready, come in." Jade tells him walking away from the door and to her room, Vanitas walks inside and closes the door behind him. After a minute or two jade comes out of her room, and leaves the house with Vanitas, Sora sees them in the distance, walking in the opposite direction.

"You move on fast." Sora says to himself. "Guess now I know where you were last night." Sora says slowing his pace so they don't hear him as he gets closer, he hides behind the corner of a house.

"So, how'd going back to your friends go?" Jade asks, Vanitas shrugs.

"Not too well, I knocked a guy out." Vanitas informs her, she laughs.

"I'm sure he deserved it." She says, Vanitas nods.

"Hey Jade!" Andre says greeting them from his house.

"Hey." Jade says simply in response. Andre walks up to them.

"And Vanitas right?" Andre asks pointing to Vanitas, who nods.

"Yeah." Vanitas responds. "Do you mind we were kind of on our way to do something." Vanitas tells him, Andre nods.

"Not at all dude, see ya." Andre says, walking in Sora's direction, Sora starts to panic, and just then his phone goes off, he looks at it and it's from Vanitas. It reads, 'Stop following me.' Sora looks up to see Vanitas staring directly at him, scowling at him, apparently Sora wandered onto the sidewalk while Andre was talking to Vanitas and Jade to hear better.

"Uh oh." Sora says, as he turns around and runs back to the hotel. Meanwhile back at the hotel.

"I wonder what Terra is thinking about." Aqua says as she pats a damp towel on Terra's head.

Meanwhile in Terra's mind. "Kingdom Hearts is mine!" Xehanort shouts.

"God... No!" Terra shouts as he get up from the ground.

_**Thats the end of chapter 4, did you guys enjoy this chapter? I know I did! This chapter was a little more adult but I liked it. And its official today will be Xiolette and Vade day! We hope you enjoyed and next chapter get ready for some action! :D Remember people Xiolette and Vade day is today... why well because we were the first to use those pairings, hope you guys enjoyed!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Got it Memorized?

_**Hey guys, this is Zack1187, how ya been... so this chapter will be more action packed, less talk and more sick Keyblade battles, like what I hope to see in KH3, anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And the first part of this chapter is Terra's point of view within his dream/memory of how they defeated Xehanort the first time, enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 5: Got it Memorized?**_

"_Kingdom Hearts is mine!" Xehanort shouts putting his hands toward the big blue heart in the sky._

_I look down at my hands, then I look up at that sinister man, who has been terrorizing my friends and family for too long. I'm not about to let him hurt anyone else, so I push myself up with my Keyblade and yell. "God... No!" Then get into my traditional fighting stance. He looks down at me obviously angry._

"_You don't know when to quit do you boy?" He taunts me, and my anger flares, that voice... pulling at the back of my mind, telling me to give in, I won't listen... I can't! I force the darkness down, have to keep in control here... or else... all is lost. I looks to my left to see Aqua attempting to push herself up, I want to run to her side... but he would see it and stop me... I can't stand here and do nothing... That's when I see Vanitas sneaking behind Xehanort, Keyblade in hand. I smile, hoping not to give too much away, I stop smiling and look up at Xehanort, He's just standing there, taunting me... Vanitas leaps at him, and he casually moves slightly out of the way, Xehanort grabs him by the back of his neck. "You just need to be provoked, don't you boy!" His sinister words bombard my skull, and for a split second I let it take over, I let it surround me, envelop me in it's power, that dark power, I push it back down... that one taste of what I could be, bitter on my tongue. I have to stop him before he kills anyone else!_

"_Xehanort!" I yell at the top of my lungs, springing towards him. He smirks, and lets Vanitas go, disappearing in an instant, I catch Vanitas and set him on the ground lightly._

"_Thank you..." Vanitas says, it throws me off but I try not to show it... so unlike him, he's never thanked anyone as far as I've seen. I give him a stern look and nod. Xehanort reappears several feet from me._

"_Foolish boy, there's nothing you can do to stop me! Kingdom Hearts will be mine!" Xehanort taunts, brandishing his Keyblade. I swing at him, he blocks my Keyblade with his own, and shoves me back, his free hand swirls with a dark, cold power. "You will meet your demise!" He yells before shooting a Dark Blizzaga at me, I panic, and barely get out of the way, I hear him chuckle as I feel an immense pain in my back, from where he hit me with his Keyblade. I fall to the ground, winded, he grabs my hair and pulls me up so I am eye level with him. "Now all I need is a vessel! Originally I was going to choose Riku, but seeing as how he is broken, you'll do." Xehanort tells me, that sadistic bastard, and once again I feel the pull, anything to save my friends, that's what I hold onto as I focus the dark power in my left hand, with all my might I punch him in the side, the dark power increasing my strength tenfold. I can't let it out for too long... I try and bottle it up, there's no need for it now, he let go of me, and is sulking angrily in pain. But I... I can't this power it feels so... good._

"_Back Off!" I hear Sora yell, I look up to see him hit Xehanort in the side with the Kingdom Key, Xehanort makes a sound of pain then blasts Sora away with a Dark Thundaga, Sora's voice drags me out of the depths, that happy energetic boy's voice, so warm, it reminds me of what matters, and right now that's stopping Xehanort. So I bottle it up and reach for something else, something stronger than the darkness, light._

"_Xehanort!" I yell trying to pull his attention away from my friend, and back to me. He turns to look at me, and I see pure hatred in his eyes. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" I say anger filling my voice, but strangely I'm at peace... how can I feel so much anger, yet be calm? It must be the light... amplifying my power, but calming me. Xehanort smirks._

"_Trying to defy your natural power, eh?" Xehanort taunts, it doesn't affect me anymore, I'm not falling for his mind games. I don't give him a moment to say anything else, I rush at him, swinging my Keyblade at his head, he ducks and attempts to strike my back, but I spin around and block it with my Keyblade, I focus my strength and drive my Keyblade into the ground causing the ground around us to break, attempting to send him away from me, it works, he hits a stone wall._

"_I've had enough of your mind games Xehanort!" I yell, rushing toward him again, he looks up seconds before I hit him, and he blasts me away with a Dark Firaga, I fly back and hit the cold stone floor, catching a glimpse of Kingdom Hearts shining above us, pulsating with pure power. I start to push myself up but my attempt fails when Xehanort puts his foot on my chest and forces me down._

"_Now... to finalize my plan!" Xehanort taunts holding his Keyblade toward him. It's over, we've lost... I've failed all of you... I'm sorry..._

"_I don't think so!" I hear Ven yell as he brings his Keyblade from the ground up towards Xehanort's Keyblade, knocking it out of his hands and into the air, Ven you're a lifesaver. What would I do witho-_

"_Firaga!" My thoughts are interrupted by that beautiful familiar voice, Aqua's voice. I see a large ball of fire hit Xehanort in the side sending him flying, Ven hold his free hand out to me, I take it and pull myself up, I recall my Keyblade. All of a sudden it's Me, Ven, Aqua, Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Lea all standing shoulder to shoulder in front of Xehanort._

"_Well the odds, aren't in your favor here are they?" Lea taunts Xehanort, I can't help but chuckle._

"_Foolish boy! I am going to to cut that disrespectful tongue out of your mouth!" Xehanort yells, Lea just smiles._

"_I'm disrespectful? Please! And the name's Lea, got it memorized?" Lea says with a smirk, that only makes Xehanort angrier. Then his face calms, I look at him puzzled, he smirks then Vanishes. Where did he go? Wait, Kingdom Hearts! I look toward the sky to see Xehanort floating facing toward Kingdom Hearts. The others notice my distress and follow my gaze._

"_Xehanort don't!" Sora yells, Xehanort ignores him._

"_Kingdom Hearts, grant me a portion of your infinite power, so I can show these fools, the futility of their actions, I am not a servant of the worlds like my foolish master, I seek to rule them, so please grant me the power I seek!" Xehanort screams like a madman to Kingdom Hearts._

"_You'll never win!" Kairi yells to him, he ignores her. This'll never work someone has to stop this madness... Then I realize what I must do... I call upon the light once again, and I point my Keyblade directly at Xehanort. Time to pay for your crimes old man!_

"_Xehanort! You've lost!" I yell as loud as I can, I focus my light at the end of my Keyblade, I close my eyes then I fire, a Keybeam directly at Xehanort. He senses this and turns around, he throws up a dark barrier. No! He's too fast._

"_Foolish boy!" Xehanort yells as his Dark Barrier holds strong, then all of a sudden more Keybeams hit the Dark Barrier, and it cracks, moments later it shatters, and all of the beams hit Xehanort, he lets out a blood curdling scream then points his finger at Vanitas, why? He wants to attempt to save himself, to hide himself inside Vanitas, I won't let that happen! So I focus harder as all the other beams give out, I look to my friends, they're all sprawled out on the ground exhausted._

"_This is the end for you!" I says as I make one last surge of Light into the Keybeam, moments later I fall down on the ground Exhausted, I see Xehanort just floating there, some form of darkness rising from him, he looks at me, face twisted in anger, he raises his hand. No! We didn't beat him we- I failed, I'm sorry you guys. Then his hand lowers and he fades into darkness, then everything goes black..._

"Terra?" Aqua frantically asks Terra as he tries to push himself up from the bed, he's sweating, and out of breath.

"Where's Vanitas?" Terra asks seriously, Aqua looks at him in worry and explains everything that happened after he was knocked out, meanwhile, Vanitas and Jade are still walking.

"Where exactly are we going, I don't like being led without a destination." Jade says, Vanitas stops and turns to her.

"Can you keep a secret?" Vanitas asks seriously, Jade nods.

"Yes, after all I am full of them." Jade says with a smirk, Vanitas returns it.

"Good, just trust me... I'll explain everything when we get there." Vanitas says turning back around and walking off, Jade follows him, after a couple of minutes they arrive at the Gummi ship.

"What is this, a spaceship?" Jade questions, Vanitas shakes his head.

"Not exactly... this is a Gummi ship... and It's how me and my friends got here." Vanitas tells her, Jade looks at him like he's insane.

"No, seriously." She says, he just nods.

"It's all true." Vanitas says.

"So you and your friends are like aliens?" Jade asks, Vanitas gives her a worried look, then shakes his head.

"No, were people like you... do you ever look up at the sky at night?" Vanitas asks, Jade rolls her eyes.

"Of course but what does tha-" Jade starts.

"Well, each one of those stars is another world, and the light from the hearts of the people who live there shine down on other worlds." Vanitas informs her, she looks at him like he's crazy again.

"No, stars are-" Jade starts again.

"You've been informed wrong... trust me." Vanitas interrupts again. Jade crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"Prove it." Jade says, Vanitas shrugs.

"Follow me." Vanitas says leading her to the cockpit of the ship. "Crap I forgot... no power core." Vanitas says to himself, his eyes drift to a room blocked with some rubble.

"What's wrong?" Jade asks, sarcastically, Vanitas gives her a dirty look. He starts clearing the rubble then tries the door, it's locked.

"Watch this." Vanitas says with a smirk as he summons his Keyblade, Jade's face pales and her eyes bulge in surprise.

"W-what is that thing?" Jade asks stupefied. Vanitas smirks at her.

"Who's lying now?" Vanitas teases as he points the Keyblade at the lock. "It's a Keyblade, it can lock or unlock any lock, also peoples hearts." He informs her before firing the beam through the lock, he banishes his keyblade and goes to open the door, Jade standing right next to him. Just as he's about to grab the handle the door bursts open, he jumps back with Jade, he summons his Keyblade.

"Bout time someone found me!" Lea says falling out of the room, Vanitas gives him a puzzled look and banishes his Keyblade.

"Lea?" Vanitas asks, Lea gives him a smirk the jumps to his feet, his eyes dart from Vanitas to Jade.

"Yep, and you are?" Lea asks Jade, who smirks at him.

"Out of your league." Jade says, Lea smirks at her.

"Ooh, a feisty one! Anyway, I'm Lea, got it memorized?" Lea says his telltale catchphrase. Vanitas sighs and facepalms.

"Why are you here?" Vanitas asks bluntly, Lea's smile fades.

"Well, Roxas and Ven told me about some 'World Trip' but no one gave an invite, so I sorta stowed away." Lea informs Vanitas, who can't help but laugh.

"You didn't want to be left out?" Vanitas asks, Lea smiles and nods.

"Yeah, and then we crashed and I couldn't escape, plenty of food and drinks though!" Lea says.

"You've been stuck in there for what, like four days?" Vanitas asks. Lea nods. "I don't feel bad for you." Vanitas says coldly, Lea's smirk fades and he acts hurt.

"Now, that's not too nice..." Lea says then he gets serious again. "Where's Xion?" Lea asks, Vanitas in an accusing tone, Vanitas rolls his eyes, Lea notices this.

"How should I know?" Vanitas asks angrily.

"You really should, last time I saw you two you were basically surgically attached at the hip." Lea says in a serious tone. "Now where is she, what did you do to her?" Lea accuses stepping closer to Vanitas, who just stares him down.

"Find out for yourself, she's at a hotel, that way with the others." Vanitas says pointing in a random direction. Lea nods and begins to leave, before he walks out he turns back.

"If she's hurt Vanitas, I'll kill you." Lea threatens, Vanitas just rolls his eyes. Lea walks out and Vanitas turns to Jade.

"Well, that was awkward." Jade says. Vanitas nods.

"Forget about him, let's look for the power core." Vanitas tells her she nods.

"You said you'd explain everything when we got here." Jade says. Vanitas nods.

"Well, Kairi, wanted to go on a 'World Trip', so with the help of me, Sora, and Xion we made it happen, but on our way, my idiot brother messed with the controls and made us crash, we searched for parts and were able to repair most of the ship but we're missing the power core, so we can't go home... but, a bunch of Imbeciles were looking for it so I'm taking things into my own hands, and getting out of here... I was hoping you could come with me." Vanitas says while searching, Jade stops to look at him, Vanitas notices this and turns to look at her.

"You really wanted me to come with you?" Jade asks, Vanitas shifts uncomfortably.

"Well, yeah... you seem miserable here. With, To- I mean Vega, and your Dad, and your old boyfriend..." Vanitas says.

"Cute... but... I don't see anything wrong with your plan, other than running off with someone I met just the other day..." Jade says.

"Yeah, but you're the most perfect person I've met so far, so... yes?" Vanitas asks. Jade sighs, then slowly nods her head. Vanitas smiles at her.

"But, we have to find the power core first..." Jade says, Vanitas nods and goes back to searching, as does Jade. Meanwhile Lea is wandering around town searching for the hotel.

"Hey, you look a little lost." Robbie says coming up to Lea holding Rex. Lea gives him a confused look.

"Yeah, I kind of am..." Lea says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I could help you." Robbie offers.

"Ha, Robbie you can't even help your self." Rex comments.

"I can too!" Robbie argues.

"Anyway! Could you tell me where the hotel is?" Lea asks,

"Oh, you're going to the hotel, I know a girl who lives there... you have red hair like her." Robbie comments, then Lea gets an evil idea in his mind.

"Yeah, she's my cousin... we used to hangout a lot but then I moved away, now I'm back!" Lea says with fake enthusiasm, Robbie looks at him surprised.

"She didn't tell me she had a cousin..." Robbie says doubtfully.

"Yeah, she normally doesn't she says it bring up bad memories and stuff." Lea says. Robbie nods.

"Right." Robbie says agreeing. "Well follow me, I'll take you there." Robbie says walking past Lea, who follows him, meanwhile at the hotel. Sora bursts into the apartment, panting.

"Sora?" RIku asks. Sora nods, and goes into the kitchen for a glass of water. "What did you do?" Riku accuses, Sora looks at him.

"I got caught." Sora says, taking a big gulp of water.

"Doing what?" Riku asks.

"Spying on Van." Sora says, Riku nods.

"Terra woke up." Riku says, Sora looks at him happily.

"Good." Sora says before sitting on the couch next to Riku. "What are you watching?" Sora asks.

"Some show called 'The Wood.'" Riku says. "It's really stupid." Riku says, right before Sora laughs loudly at something that happened on tv. Riku looks at him annoyed. "Please don't do that." Riku says, Sora shuts up.

"Sorry." Sora apologizes. Ven walks out of Terra and Aqua's room, and toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Riku asks. Ven turns to him sheepishly.

"Oh, Cat told me to come over and meet her cousin." Ven says, opening the door, then he leaves. He walks to Cat's room and knocks on the door, an old woman answers.

"Why hello dearie, what can I help you with." The old woman asks.

"Um... I'm looking for Cat, you must be her grandma." Ven says putting his hand out to shake with a smile.

"Ooh, you must be that Ven boy Cat always talks about." Cat's grandma says, shaking Ven's hand.

"What does she say?" Ven asks.

"She says ho-" Cat's grandma starts.

"Ven!" Cat yells running past her grandma and hugging Ven. "Nona, stop hogging Ven!" Cat says to her grandma.

"Ok, Cat, I'll be in my room, be nice to your cousin dearie." Nona says to Cat who nods.

"Kay, kay!" Cat yells. "Come on Ven, I want you to meet my cousin." Cay says to Ven who nods.

"Ok, what's your cousins name?" Van asks coming inside.

"It's L-" Cat starts.

"The names Lea, got it memorized, loverboy?" Lea jokes, Ven's face brightens up but then twists in confusion.

"Lea, what are you doing here?" Ven asks. Lea smirks.

"Hanging out with my 'cousin'." Lea says enthusiastically.

"But, how?" Ven asks, confused.

"I'll tell you later." Lea says, with a smirk. "We should go hang out in Ven's room." Lea suggests.

"Sure, now that you've seen my room, its only fair!" Cat nearly yells, hugging Ven again. Who blushes and nods. He leads them to the suite, and Lea receives confused looks from Riku, Roxas, Sora, and Namine.

"I'll explain everything later..." Lea says, walking over to a chair and sitting in it. Olette comes out of her room to see Ven, and Cat and her face twists in disgust. Xion follows her, and when Olette starts to walk towards them Xion grabs her shoulders and leads her back to the room, giving Ven a dirty look. Lea gets up and follows them into the room, he closes the door behind him.

"Lea what are you doing here?" Xion asks, trying to comfort Olette.

"I stowed away in the ship, and was trapped for four days, Vanitas found me." Lea says, Xion looks up at him angrily when he says Vanitas' name.

"What was he doing?" XIon asks angrily, Lea frowns.

"Don't know, but he was with a girl with black hair, and piercings." Lea informs her, Xion scoffs.

"They can have each other." Xion says angrily, Lea nods then looks at Olette.

"What's wrong Olette?" Lea asks sitting down next to her. Olette tries to give him a small smile.

"Ven..." Olette says.

"You told him?" Lea asks, she looks up at him in surprise.

"How did you..." Olette asks.

"I'm perceptive... I'm taking it that it didn't go well, considering as how my 'cousin' is all over him." Lea says, putting an arm around Olette.

"Cousin?" Xion asks. Lea smirks.

"Little fun I'm having." Lea says.

"She's so stupid, she'd fall for anything." Olette says anger in her voice.

"Now, now... no one can stay angry around me!" Lea says pulling Olette in for a bear hug, she giggles.

"Lea! Let go!" Olette pleads.

"You gonna cheer up?" Lea asks, Olette nods, Lea lets her go. Lea gets up. "So... does anyone know?" Lea asks, confusing Xion and Olette.

"What are you talking about?" Xion asks, Lea crosses his arms, and rolls his eyes.

"Xion, Olette, you guys need to think about who your talking to here. I've known both of you for so long and you're both so easy to read..." Lea says, causing Olette to blush, Xion tries not to show it.

"You know?" Olette frantically asks, Lea nods.

"You gave it away, the way you looked at Xion when I first walked into the room, and you're both broken hearted... only your things are in this room, so it's obvious." Lea says. Olette buries her face in her hands in embarrassment. "Don't worry, I won't tell... the heart wants, what the heart wants, right?" Lea says with a smile. He walks out of the room.

"He is too my cousin!" Cat yells to Riku.

"No, he's not Cat." Sora chimes in, she gives him frown.

"Zola, yes he is!" Cat yells, Sora flinches. Lea rolls his eyes.

"Cat..." Lea says, Cat turns to face him with a smile.

"I'm not actually your cousin." Lea admits, Cat looks at him hurt.

"Why would you lie to me?" Cat yells, Lea grabs her shoulders. "Don't touch me!" Cat yells Lea pulls his hands away fast.

"I am actually a magician! I appear to be what I am not. I was trying out my new trick to see if it could work." Lea comes up with an excuse.

"You're a magician!? That's so cool! Could you saw me in half?" Cat says very excited.

"I have yet to learn that trick yet." Lea says then chuckles.

"Dang it..." Cat says very disappointed, Ven pats her on the back.

"Well anyways, where are Terra and Aqua?" Lea asks.

"In the master bedroom." Sora says staring at the T.V. and pointing towards the master bedroom.

"Thanks." Lea says and walks towards the room.

"Hey Sora!" Riku yells, Sora can't hear over the T.V. Riku mutes the T.V.

"What the frick!? I was watching that!" Sora yells at Riku.

"Sora stop yelling!" Riku yells.

"No you stop!" Sora yells. The two argue for a little longer.

"Nevermind I forgot what I was going to ask. I want a snack what do we have?" Riku says as the others sit awkwardly and silent besides Cat and Ven who are messing with each other. Riku goes in the kitchen and looks in the cupboard for food. "What is Bibble?" Riku asks. Cat stops messing with Ven.

"You don't know what Bibble is!?" Cat screams at Riku.

"Uh... No?" Riku answers startled.

"Whaaaattt!?" Cat screams, she runs to the cupboard and takes the Bibble, she nearly eats it all within the few seconds she has it.

"I take it you like Bibble?" Ven ask reaching for some Bibble. Cat swats Vens hand.

"My Bibble." Cat says pulling the Bibble closer to her. Everyone laughs but Olette and Xion. Meanwhile in the master bedroom Lea has just entered the room.

"Hey guys!" Lea says as he enters the room. Terra and Aqua both look at Lea, both of their face light up.

"Lea!" Aqua yells in joy, she runs and hugs him as Terra just smiles.

"The one and only!" Lea says happily, hugging Aqua back.

"How did you get here?" Terra asks, Lea looks at him and smirks.

"Well, since no one invited me to the 'World Trip' I decided to stow away in the ship, but when you guys crashed I was trapped for four days, Vanitas found me." Lea explains. Terra's smile fades. He gets up.

"Aqua, I gotta go!" Terra says, frantically. Aqua nods.

"I'll go with you!" Aqua offers, Terra shakes his head.

"Too dangerous, plus it'll be easier if it's just me... I know what he's going through with the darkness. Lea, keep her safe." Terra says, Lea nods.

"You got it!" Lea says with a smile. Terra leaves the suite in a hurry, while he's running down the street he isn't paying attention and hits someone. They both fall down.

"My birdseed!" A kid with glasses and a blonde afro yells as he hits the concrete, Terra looks at him confused. Terra recovers and stands up he offers his hand to the kid.

"Need some help up?" Terra asks, as the kid who's picking up small pieces of birdseed.

"No." The kid answers, Terra shrugs, and starts to walk away. "Why were you in such a hurry?" The kid asks.

"Why are you eating birdseed?" Terra questions, The kid shrugs.

"It's good." He answers, Terra shakes his head and starts running again, after ten minutes he reaches the Gummi ship.

"Vanitas?" Terra asks entering the ship, he sees Vanitas and Jade sitting in chairs talking, Vanitas turns to give him an angry look.

"What do you want?" Vanitas asks, angrily. Terra cautiously takes a step forward.

"I want to help... Vanitas... I know what you're going through... with the darkness, but you can't let it win!" Terra says, Vanitas winces.

"Why do you care?" Vanitas questions angrily.

"Well, this is awkward..." Jade says getting up. "I'm going to let you boys have your fun, I'll be outside Van." Jade says walking past Terra. Once Jade's gone, Terra turns to Vanitas angrily, who has gotten up and looks like he might summon his Keyblade any second.

"Why did you bring her here?" Terra asks angrily, Vanitas shrugs. "Do you know what you've done... you've upset the world order, only Wielders are supposed to know of the outside world!" Terra yells, Vanitas shrugs.

"So... I don't follow your rules Terra. And what if she's a Wielder?" Vanitas says, Terra looks at him angrily.

"You didn't!" Terra asks, Vanitas shakes his head.

"No, not yet... but I'm going to." Vanitas says.

"You can't!" Terra yells, Vanitas smirks.

"And who's going to stop me?" Vanitas asks, summoning his Keyblade, Terra shakes his head, and summons his Keyblade.

"I will." Terra says, as Vanitas rushes toward him, swinging his Keyblade at his head, Terra ducks and elbows Vanitas in the side, jumping away, he brandishes his Keyblade again, Vanitas runs at him again, but this time he front flips over Terra and swings in a wide circle, Terra blocks it with his Keyblade and shoves it away. He jumps away from Vanitas.

"Give up!" Vanitas yells, darkness coming from him. Terra shakes his head.

"No!" Terra yells back, Vanitas runs toward him, swinging at his head. Terra knocks his Keyblade away and kicks Vanitas in the chest.

"Vanitas!" Jade yells, Vanitas turns to her, only to be knocked out by Terra, who catches his unconscious body.

"Come on." Terra says to Jade as he walks back toward the hotel. Jade walks in the opposite direction to her house, Terra shrugs. He walks to the hotel and into the suite, the group gives him strange looks, except Xion, who looks like she doesn't care, Terra puts Vanitas down on his bed after closing the door to the master bedroom.

"What happened to him?" Lea asks.

"He attacked me, tried to use the darkness... thanks to the girl he was with I knocked him out." Terra informs him as Aqua puts a damp towel against his head.

"He's hurt no worse than what he did to you." Aqua says. Terra nods.

"I wonder if he's thinking of anything..." Lea says staring at Vanitas.

"Maybe..." Aqua says.

_**There you guys go... Chapter:5 Got it Memorized, yes Lea returns... he's one of my favorite characters and we debated on whether or not he should go on the 'World Trip' or not, we both like Lea as a character, but we felt we had enough for the story... but obviously things change, so hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon...**_

_**~Zack1187**_


	6. Chapter 6: Whatever it Takes

_**Hey guys Ridex here. Did you enjoy last chapter? I did. What do you guys think about a Victorious character being a Key-Wielder? Who would you like to see as wielder? Private message me (Ridex) or Zack1187 and we will answer almost any questions you have! Anyways enjoy this chapter.**_

**_Chapter 6:Whatever it Takes._**

_I look up at that evil man, who murdered my happiness, and killed my spirit... he's calling to that bright blue heart in the sky... Kingdom Hearts. Praying for power... then all of a sudden a beam of light comes at him, good... Terra and the others are doing their job... but he sees it coming and uses the power of darkness to protect himself, then other lights hit the barrier... and I'm stuck here incapacitated, forced to witness the death of my family or the evil man who nearly ended the worlds... The barrier shatters and the beams peirce Xehanort, then he reaches towards me..._

"_Give in to the darkness boy! It's the easiest road, open your heart to the darkness!" Xehanort speaks to me from my mind, and the darkness inside me spikes in power. I can't be weak otherwise I'm no better than my idiot brother..._

"_No, I won't let you take over, you can't take my light from me!" I yell inside my mind at him, and the darkness pulls back, but Xehanort doesn't let up, picking through my mind in nanoseconds. Tightening his hold on my mind._

"_So it's the girl you care for? How bout I choke the life out of her... will you give in then?" Xehanort taunts, and my darkness flares, because of my anger... how dare he mention Xion... My Xion... I promise I will never let him hurt you..._

"_You will not take over my heart!" I yell at him, pushing the darkness down, and all of a sudden the void it usually leaves behind fills with a new power, a warm power... different... scary even. And it suffocates the darkness, then the next instant Xehanort is gone... but the warm power disappears and the darkness returns, in the back of my mind, I can still hear Xehanort's voice echo, but I ignore it and focus on getting to Sora and everyone... but I... I can't move... so I try harder but nothing... It would be easier to sleep... So I let it take me... and it comes out as a whisper in the back of my mind before I lose consciousness..._

"_I will return..." I hear Xehanort's voice whisper in the back of my mind... probably just my brain playing tricks on me due to exhaustion, so I disregard it, and fall asleep..._

"Vanitas?" Aqua asks, as Vanitas opens his eyes.

"Where?" Vanitas asks. Aqua rubs his head with a damp rag.

"Relax... Vanitas, your safe." Aqua says softly with a smile. "Terra, Lea! He's up!" Aqua yells, before Terra, Lea, and Sora walk into the room.

"Are you ok?" Sora asks his brother, who gives him an angry look.

"Define 'ok'... considering I was dragged away unconscious from a girl I like, and brought to a place with people I hate... I'm not ok." Vanitas says coldly shoving Aqua's hand away and getting up.

"Sorry about that... but Van, you need to stay here." Terra says.

"Why?" Vanitas asks irritated.

"It's not safe out there, Xehanort's back... and your darkness is out of control..." Terra says, Vanitas rolls his eyes.

"My darkness? What about your darkness Terra? Were you not Xehanort's target at one time?" Vanitas taunts, Terra just stands there. "Exactly." Vanitas says before storming out of the suite, Sora follows him.

"Why was he so angry?" Cat asks.

"The darkness." Ven says.

"Darkness!" Cat yells and grabs Ven. "I hate darkness." Cat says.

"It's alright." Ven hugs Cat, Olette looks at them and holds back tears.

"Lets go to our room." Xion says to Olette grabbing her hand, Olette nods in agreement. The two walk off. Terra, Aqua, and Lea exit the master bedroom.

"So what are we going to do about Vanitas? He won't listen to us, with the return of Xehanort he will surely turn to the darkness completely." Aqua says concerned.

"How are you guys so sure he is back?" Lea asks the two.

"I saw a shadow of him saying he has returned and with the heartless being here there has to be something up." Terra answers.

"Oh, alright. So what's the plan?" Lea asks.

"For now, nothing. Lets get everyone together and discuss." Terra answers.

"Well I should be getting home Ven, it's getting a little late. Would you wanna walk me to my room?" Cat asks.

"Of course, lets go." Ven answers.

"Ven!" Terra almost yells, Ven looks at him. "Hurry back we have much to discuss." Terra says, Ven nods and him and Cat leave the room. Meanwhile Sora has followed Vanitas nearly all the way back to Jades.

"Vanitas!" Sora yells at Vanitas, who finally stops after the entire walk there.

"What?" Vanitas says in a quiet voice.

"Please come back to the hotel, everyone is worried about you..." Sora says feeling concerned.

"Not everyone..." Vaitas says.

"What do you mean? We are a family. Through thick and and thin." Sora says.

"No, we're not... we are stuck together... we were forced together on the island and now were forced together in a hotel suite." Vanitas says coldly.

"Vanitas... What are you trying to say? After all these years you're just going to give up?" Sora says.

"No, I'm not a weakling like you Sora..." Vanitas says.

"You're not a weakling? You are acting like it. You are giving up on everything that you have ever lived for. You are acting really pathetic." Sora says very nervous.

Vanitas gives him a glare and summons his Keyblade. "Really now, well then... let's test that theory!" Vanitas says putting the Keyblade to Sora's throat.

"Vanitas! We are brothers! We are blood, family. Is this all about that girl? Jade was it? You don't need to do this... Me... Lea... Aqua... Xion..." Sora says starting to get choked up.

"I have to deal with you, Lea's annoying, Aqua is just feeling bad, and Xion hates me." Vanitas says.

"She does not... I bet she would give you another chance if you just went and talked to her instead of going to some chicks house that you just met a few days ago." Sora says as Vanitas puts the keyblade down.

"Okay... let's go..." Vanitas says banishing his Keyblade.

"Thanks big brother... Lets go." Sora says as the two start walking back. Meanwhile back at the hotel Ven has just arrived back from bringing Cat to her room, Ven has red lipstick on his cheek.

"Well, well lover boy has returned." Riku says sitting on the couch, Riku gets up. "Come with me to the kitchen so we can discuss with the others." Riku says

"Wait... Is Olette in there?" Ven asks.

"Yes, just go you big baby." Riku says as he pushes Ven into the kitchen bumping into Olette, she turns around. Ven covers the lipstick on his cheek.

"Uhh... Hi." Ven says, Olette turns back the way she was facing.

"All right now all we need is Vanitas and Sora..." Terra says before the door burst open, Sora stumbling through, and Vanitas laughing behind him.

"Don't push me!" Sora complains, Vanitas just rolls his eyes and closes the door behind him.

"Hey guys come in here!" Roxas yells, Sora and Vanitas come into the kitchen.

"All right now that everyone's here we can begin..." Terra starts. "So as you all know Me, and Aqua got jobs... but we may need some more help... But that's not the biggest problem we have anymore. Xehanort has returned, and if I recall we barely beat him the last time... We believe that it may be because of two people..." Terra says.

"Who?" Kairi asks.

"Well, princess we believe it may be Vani here, and the only other person with red hair in this hotel." Lea says. Earning a glare from Vanitas.

"Cat?" Ven asks. Lea nods.

"Her heart is pure... and the closer you get to light the greater threat the darkness becomes." Aqua says. Ven nods.

"So... by a strong darkness being near a strong light, means equality right?" Namine asks.

"Usually, but Cat's light is stronger than Vanitas' darkness, causing an imbalance." Terra says, Namine nods. "Xehanort is using Cat's light to make Vanitas' darkness stronger... they have to steer clear of each other... until we find a way to diminish Vanitas' darkness." Terra says.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not right here!" Vanitas yells, Sora puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry..." Terra says.

"It would be hard for them to stay completely away from each other... we are all going to the same school, you know?" Namine says, Terra nods.

"Well, that's true..." Terra says.

"That may not be it." Vanitas says, Causing everyone to look at him. "Xehanort, before he... before he died, he tried to take me over, to use my darkness to sustain his life... I fought back, and I thought I won but... before I passed out I heard him whisper something, in the back of my head... _'I will return'_..." Vanitas informs them. "I think he transferred his own small portion of darkness and hid it inside mine..." Vanitas says.

"Vanitas, I'm so sorry... having to carry that around with you all this time... I promise, I won't let you fall to the darkness." Aqua says.

"Yeah, no matter how hard you try... you'll always have me to bring you back!" Lea says.

"Thanks..." Vanitas says softly.

"Well, we still need to know what to do about Xehanort if he does return..." Terra says.

"How bout' we deal with that when it comes..." Lea offers.

"We can beat him... we've gotten a lot stronger since then!" Sora says cheerfully.

"But-" Terra starts.

"Terra, you're making everyone depressed... and I'm tired." Lea says.

"Let's just go to bed, we can talk more in the morning." Aqua says, Terra sighs.

"All right fine, no more Xehanort, but we need to get more money..." Terra says, Everyone sighs. "Don't be depressing!" Terra yells.

"Me and Namine found an art store the other day, we could help out there." Roxas says.

"Roxas, do you know anything about art?" Namine asks, Roxas shakes his head sheepishly. "Then how bout' I work there alone, there was a diner across from it, you could work there?" Namine offers, Roxas nods.

"I'll go look for a job with Sora, Vanitas, and Ven in the morning, right?" Riku asks, they nod.

"And I'll take Xion and Olette to look for jobs!" Kairi says. Terra nods.

"All right, now that that's done, I'm going to bed!" Lea says while starting to walk away

"What about you Lea?" Riku asks, Lea stops and sighs.

"I'll improvise!" Lea says enthusiastically. "Got it memorized?" Lea says his catch phrase, everyone goes to bed, Lea sleeps in the other bed in Xion and Olette's room. "Now, now you two, don't be getting too frisky over there!" Lea says, Xion, and Olette giggle.

"Don't worry Lea, we won't." Xion says. The morning comes and after eating breakfast the gang breaks into groups to look for some jobs. Namine, Roxas, and Lea go toward the Art store and Diner, while Kairi, Xion, and Olette look elsewhere, as do Riku, Vanitas, Sora, and Ven.

"Hello? I was wondering if you guys had any applications?" Namine asks the Cashier, who nods, and hands her a clipboard, with an application and a pen.

"And, you can fill it out back there!" The cashier says happily pointing to the back room, just tell the manager and you'll be set!" The cashier says happily, Namine nods and heads back to the room, meanwhile Roxas, and Lea are at the diner.

"Awesome! Can I work the stove?" Lea asks happily. Roxas sighs.

"Sure..." The manager says. "Roxas, I think I'll have you be a waiter." The manager says, Roxas nods.

"Sounds good to me!" Roxas says cheerfully.

"Why look who it is!" Lea says walking past Roxas, and approaching Jade and Cat.

"Hey Lea!" Cat yells as she runs and hugs Lea. "Did you learn how to saw me in half?" Cat asks excited, Lea shakes his head.

"Not yet... hey do you wanna see a magic trick?" Lea asks.

"Sure!" Cat agrees happily, as Lea takes out a lighter, then leads Cat outside, Jade follows. Lea lights his jacket sleeve on fire, then panics and throws his jacket off and stomps on it several times.

"Well that didn't go well..." Lea says.

"What was supposed to happen?" Cat asks, Lea smirks at her then points at the jacket and it burst into flames. "How did you do that?" Cat asks.

"Like I said, I'm a magician." Lea says. "But Terra won't be happy about his jacket..." Lea says and Jade coughs loudly.

"Cat! Are we going to eat or not?" Jade asks angrily. Cat turns to her.

"Sorry Jade!" Cat apologizes. "Well I'll see you later Lea!" Cat says. Walking to Jade as Lea brushes past them.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, I work here now!" Lea says happily.

"Really?" Cat asks excitedly. Lea nods.

"Why?" Jade snaps.

"Because, aren't you supposed to be with Vani?" Lea asks, Jade looks at him.

"Cute... why are you calling him Vani?" Jade asks, Lea smirks.

"Because it annoys him, and it's my job to annoy him!" Lea says proudly, before he walks into the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Roxas asks, Lea shrugs.

"Busy, Roxy." Lea says ruffling his hair.

"Get off!" Roxas says pushing Lea's hand away. "And don't call me Roxy!" Roxas says, Lea shrugs again. Meanwhile Riku, and the guys have found two places to work.

"Alright, Me, and Vanitas will check out this Nozu place... Ven, and Sora you check out that GameSpot place." Riku says, Sora, and Ven nod and run off towards GameStop, Vanitas and Riku go to Nozu.

"What do you guys want?" An asian woman asks.

"We would like applications to work here." Riku says, the lady nods and hands them two applications.

"Thank god you guys came, I've been needing some extra security." The woman says.

"Well, I could do that... If I don't have to fill out this stupid application." Vanitas says. The lady nods and takes his application from him.

"Good, I like your spirit, it can match that horrible Jade girls." The woman says, and Vanitas chuckles.

"Ok, well are we done here?" Vanitas asks. The woman nods as Riku hands his application to her.

"Yes, you can go now if you want." The Woman says, before Vanitas and Riku walk out of Nozu, Meanwhile Sora and Ven are at GameStop.

"Woah!" Ven exclaims as he looks at a game on the monitors titled 'The Last of Us.' Sora is looking elsewhere toward a game titled 'Beyond: Two Souls.'

"Can I help you two with something?" The cashier asks, Ven turns toward him.

"Yeah, we were wondering if we can work here?" Ven asks, the cashier nods understandingly.

"Sure, all you need to do is fill out an application." The cashier says pulling two applications out. Ven and Sora take them.

"Could we fill them out here?" Sora asks, the cashier nods and gestures towards two chairs. Ven and Sora sit down in the chairs and start filling out the applications. After a couple of minutes they finish filling them out and hand them to the cashier.

"Thank you for choosing to apply here at GameStop, have a wonderful day you two!" The cashier says cheerfully, Ven and Sora nod and head outside. Meanwhile Kairi, Xion, and Olette are searching for places to work.

"Uhgh! That's the third place we've tried!" Xion says exhausted, Kairi, and Olette nod.

"Well, we can't just give up!" Kairi says enthusiastically.

"I can!" Xion says falling onto a bench.

"Come on guys, one success can wipe out ten rejections!" Kairi says enthusiastically again. Olette's phone goes off, she checks the text.

"Hey, we don't need jobs, seems like all the others found somewhere to work, Riku just told me to go back to the hotel." Olette informs Xion and Kairi, Kairi sighs, and Xion gets up happily.

"We could get some ice cream first!" Kairi says, pointing to an ice cream shop. Olette and Xion nod and follow Kairi to the ice cream shop.

"Why hello ladies, what can I get for you today?" The cashier asks.

"Do you have any Sea-Salt ice cream?" Olette asks, the cashier shakes her head.

"I don't think I've heard of that flavor young lady." The cashier says. "May I interest you in another flavor?" The cashier asks, Olette shakes her head and turns around pouting, Xion attempts to comfort her.

"Well, actually... you think the three of us could work here?" Kairi asks. The cashier nods happily.

"Yes! I was wanting some extra help around here, and maybe you girls could make some of that Sea-Salt ice cream here!" The cashier says excited, Olette perks up, and turns around.

"Awesome! Well we could start tomorrow after school, would that be ok?" Kairi asks, the cashier nods. Kairi, Olette, and Xion walk back to the hotel and enter the suite to see the others sitting around conversing. Vanitas gets up and walks to Xion, who looks away from him angrily.

"Could we talk?" Vanitas asks, Xion shrugs, Vanitas sighs angrily and grabs her arm and drags her outside the suite.

"Let go of me!" Xion yells as Vanitas closes the door behind him, he lets go of her arm. "What?" Xion asks angrily.

"Xion, we need to talk..." Vanitas says, Xion shrugs.

"What is there to say Vanitas? You called me a bitch then stormed away like a coward!" Xion yells. "Were done, accept it and move on!" Xion yells again.

"I can't do that Xion, I'm in love with you... I've always been in love with you! Just give me another chance!" Vanitas yells back.

"No Vanitas! You never grow up, you're so angry all the time and I'm sick of it!" Xion yells.

"Please! I can change, I promise I will, just give me one more chance!" Vanitas pleads, grabbing Xion's hand, she yanks it away fast.

"No, there's someone else!" Xion yells then her eyes go wide. "I- I mean, I just can't go back and forget what happened!" Vanitas looks at her, feeling betrayed.

"Someone else? Who? Lea, Riku? Because I can handle them!" Vanitas says, Xion shakes her head.

"There's no one else! I- you just confused me!" Xion makes up an excuse.

"Bull..." Vanitas says turning away from her. "I'll find out who... and when I do, then we'll see who the bigger man is." Vanitas says before walking back into the suite, closing the door behind him, Xion collapses on the ground in tears, moments later Lea, Olette, and Roxas come out to help her.

"You okay?" Roxas asks, Xion shakes her head.

"Hey Roxas, why don't you go get Xion a tissue, or two." Lea says, Roxas nods and goes inside. "Olette, why don't you take Xion somewhere nice for the rest of the day, I'll cover for you." Lea says. Olette nods and she helps XIon up who is still crying, she grabs her hand and leads her out of the hotel, meanwhile Vanitas is confronting Sora. Vanitas grabs Sora by the collar and drags him into his room.

"What's up?" Sora asks, clueless, vanitas locks the door.

"You were wrong!" Vanitas screams in Sora's face, Sora flinches, and holds his hands up in defense.

"Wrong, about what?" Sora asks, clueless still. Vanitas sighs and walks away from Sora, running his hands through his hair.

"Xion... she... she rejected me, said there was someone else..." Vanitas says softly, sitting down on Sora's bed.

"Someone else? Who?" Sora asks, sitting next to Vanitas, who shakes his head.

"I don't know, as soon as she said it, she tried to cover it up..." Vanitas tells him. "But I think it might be Lea, or Riku..." Vanitas says.

"Well, Riku would've told me..." Sora says.

"Maybe he wouldn't, I mean, think about it... Xion tried to cover up what she said... so maybe they didn't tell anyone..." Vanitas suggests, Sora shrugs.

"Maybe... we should head back... Kairi's probably worried..." Sora says getting up and unlocking the door.

"Yeah..." Vanitas says quietly.

"Listen, dude your my brother, so if you ever want to talk or anything, I'm here for you..." Sora says, Vanitas rolls his eyes.

"Just open the door." Vanitas commands, Sora nods and opens the door walking into the living room, followed by Vanitas who sits down in a recliner facing the tv. Meanwhile Olette and Xion are walking away from the suite.

"So what do you want to do?" Olette asks, Xion shrugs, wiping a tear from her face.

"I just want to be as far away from Vanitas as possible." Xion says softly.

"Well, where could we go?" Olette asks.

"The only place I can think of is Tori's house." Xion says, Olette nods. The two walk to Tori's house, Olette knocks on the door. Tori opens the door and looks at them surprised.

"Xion! What happened?" Tori asks concerned.

"Me and Vanitas had a fight, do you think we could stay here for the night?" Xion asks, Tori nods and lets them inside.

"So why did you and Vanitas fight?" Tori asks.

"It's a long story... could we not talk about it..." Xion says.

"Ok, so how did the auditions go?" Tori asks.

"They went good, we all got accepted." Olette informs her, Tori's face brightens.

"That's awesome! So you'll be at school tomorrow?" Tori asks, Xion shrugs.

"Well, we were but we don't have any clothes, and I don't want to be around Vanitas..." Xion explains.

"Well, I have clothes you could use and Vanitas won't have too many classes with you, so do you think you could ride in with me tomorrow?" Tori asks.

"What do you want to do?" Olette asks Xion.

"Sounds good Tori." Xion says happily.

"Awesome! And I apologize in advance for Trina, she can be... annoying." Tori says.

"That's fine, we deal with Sora don't we?" Xion jokes to Olette who giggles.

"Yeah." Olette agrees.

"Alright so Xion and..." Tori says, Olette smiles at her.

"Olette." Olette tells her.

"Ok, sorry about that, um you two can sleep on the couches and I'll go get you some blankets." Tori says walking upstairs.

"So..." Olette says. Xion shrugs.

"So, what?" Xion asks.

"Are you excited?" Olette asks, Xion looks at her and smiles.

"Of course I am! And I guess since you have to put up with Ven and Cat, I can put up with Vanitas." Xion says, Olette nods as Tori comes back down the stairs.

"Alrighty guys here you go!" Tori says happily as she sets two blankets down on a couch.

"Thanks." Xion says.

"No problem, well good night guys." Tori says as she walks back up to the stairs.

"Night." Olette says, as she goes to the other couch and grabs a blanket, she throws it to Xion, who catches it and pulls it over herself, Olette does the same on the other couch. The mourning comes and they are woken up by Tori.

"Hey guys, time to get up!" Tori says, Xion gets up, moments later so does Olette. They get up and get ready with Tori, after thirty minutes they leave the house and Trina drives to Hollywood Arts, she sang the entire way there. The four enter the school and head to Tori's locker, besides Trina who goes to her locker.

"So do you guys have lockers yet?" Tori asks.

"Oh crud we don't!" Xion almost yells.

"Well go talk to Lane, he should get you all fixed up with lockers and schedules." Tori says, Xion nods. Xion and Olette walk off when from the opposite direction Ven and Cat show up.

"Hi Tori!" Cat says in cheerful tone.

"Hi Cat, and umm... Ven was it?" Tori asks, Ven nods. "So Ven did all your friends get their lockers and schedules?" Tori asks once more.

"Yes actually, they're all getting their lockers situated and what they want on it. We got here at like 6:50 A.M. to get setup." Ven says

"Well cool. What do you have Sikowitz first block, Choir, G-" Ven is cut off.

"No way I have Sikowitz first block also!" Tori says.

"Cool! All my friends did too, well i'm not so sure about Xion and Olette." Ven says

"They went to go get their schedule, we should get going to class." Tori says.

"Well lets go!" Cat says cheerfully then giggles, she grabs Ven and Tori's arm and drag them to class. A few minutes later the class is full of students, just before the bell rings Xion and Olette enter and sit down. Everyone is talking when Sikowitz enters.

"Everyone quiet down!" Sikowitz yells, everyone stops talking. "We have some new students I see, come forward and introduce yourselves." Sikowitz says as the gang goes to the front of the room.

"Hi I'm Ventus Highwind, but you can call me Ven." Ven says

"I'm Roxas Highwind." Roxas says, everyone introduces themselves and class goes on with everyone trying out acting scenes, well besides the gang.

"Okay, Xion and Vanitas I want you two to do a scene and you are on a deserted island only with each other and your pet rock Scribble. Now come forward and act!" Sikowitz demands. The two go to the front of the room. "Now action!" Sikowitz says.

"What are we going to do? We are stuck on this island with Scribble!" Xion says.

"We are going to make the best of a best situation we will build a treehouse, on the brightside we aren't in Alaska or something!" Vanitas says

"Yeah that's true!" Xion says.

"Oh no I'm bit by a snake! Oh God no!" Vanitas yells and falls to the ground.

"I think he is dead!" Xion yells.

"I'm not.. before I die due to this poisonous bite I want you to know I love you, I always loved you. We had our ups and downs but you were the only one i cared about this entire time. Before I die... All I want is one last kiss..." Vanitas says. Xion's eyes get wide, she leans in for a kiss and kisses Vanitas. Vanitas dies. Xion gets up and runs out of the room, Olette chases after her. Vanitas lays on the ground still.

"That was beautiful!" Sikowitz says.

**Hey guys it's Ridex! There is Chapter 6:Whatever it Takes. Sorry about the delay, been busy and have had a sort of writers block, but i got over my little phase. But did you guys like it or hate? I thought it was good, Zack1187 does a good job with writing, be sure to check out his other stories, also check me out i started writing my own story and should have a part up soon, anyways have a good day! - Ridex**


	7. Chapter 7: Problems

**Hello people, Zack1187 here... what did you guys think of last chapter, more or less dialogue than anything, but I liked it, it was awesome... And I promise there will be more VicTORious and Kingdom Hearts Character interaction now that school has started for the gang, help us out, we need ideas for different classes at Hollywood Arts, or acting exercises in Sikowitz' class, tell us what you guys think...**

**And a special thanks to the reviewers from last chapter, you guys really helped with our decision making, hope to hear from you guys more often, anyways enjoy Chapter:7 Problems!**

_**Chapter 7: Problems**_

Olette is chasing Xion through the halls, until Xion runs to the auditorium doors, Olette chases her.

"Xion!" Olette yells, running to her and grabbing her arm.

"I... I hate him!" Xion screams in tears. Olette, wraps her arms around her.

"Shh, Xion calm down." Olette pleads.

"H-how could he use me like that?" Xion asks, Olette pulls her closer.

"Shh, shh, you know Vanitas, he's always been a jerk." Olette tries to calm her down.

"He's gone too far this time!" Xion yells, pulling away to look at Olette.

"I know, but forget him..." Olette says softly. "Hey, I love you... don't let that dick get to you anymore, I hate to see my Xion upset." Olette says.

"Olette... I don't think I can do this anymore." Xion pleads breaking away from Olette gently, Olette looks confused.

"What do you mean?" Olette asks.

"This... You, me... I mean we were drunk an-" Xion is cut off.

"But... I felt something between something that meant a lot... I said I love you, and this is how you repay me?" Olette says disappointed.

"Olette... I-" Xion starts.

"You know what? Fuck off." Olette says running off. Xion falls to the ground crying hysterically. Lane is walking in the hall and comes across Xion.

"Hey, hey. X-Xion what's wrong?" Lane asks.

"Nothing, nothing. I have to get back to class." Xion says as she gets up off the ground. Lane grabs her arm.

"I want you to come by my office after your first block, alright?" Lane asks, Xion nods in agreement and walks back to Sikowitz'.

"So you two aren't related?" Sikowitz asks gesturing to Kairi, and Cat, who are standing next to each other on stage.

"No sir." Kairi answers, she looks at Xion as she enters and gives her a worried look.

"Mr. Sikowitz, what are we doing next?" Ven asks.

"Well, Roxas, we are going to improvise." Sikowitz says to Ven.

"I'm Ventus sir." Ven says, Sikowitz gives him a confused look.

"If you say so Roxas." Sikowitz says. " Now, Kairi, Cat take your seats." Sikowitz orders, they listen and take their seats. "Now, all of you wi-" Sikowitz starts, only to be interrupted by the bell. The students get up and leave the classroom.

"Hey, want to walk with me to my next class?" Cat asks Ven, who nods.

"Sure." Ven replies as Cat links her arm in his.

"Hey, Cat wait up!" Robbie yells, Cat turns her head to look at him.

"Hey Robbie, you wanna walk with us?" Cat asks.

"Sure." Robbie responds.

"So, Robbie, what's your next class?" Ven asks.

"Music History, yours?" Robbie answers as they walk off.

"Same here!" Ven says happily.

"How convenient." Rex says.

"What do you mean Robbie?" Ven asks.

"I didn't say anything." Robbie says confused.

"Yeah, you just made your puppet say something." Ven says.

"Who does this guy think he is, calling me a puppet?" Rex says. Ven looks from Robbie, to Rex confused.

"That's Rex, Ven... he doesn't like to be called a puppet, it's racist." Cat informs Ven, who looks at her confused for a second then nods. Meanwhile, Aqua is meeting with the modeling agency with Lea.

"So why do you want to be here?" Aqua asks Lea, as they walk into the agency.

"I'm bored..." Lea answers.

"Don't you have a job of your own?" Aqua asks, Lea shrugs.

"Have to go in with Roxas." Lea informs her.

"Hello, I called about a modeling job earlier." Aqua says, disregarding Lea, and talking to the secretary.

"Oh, hello Miss Farron, yes Mr. Gold has been waiting for you." The secretary says, getting up and motioning for Aqua and Lea to follow her down a hallway. They reach the end of the hall and the secretary opens the door to a room with backdrops in it, and a photographer pacing. "Mr. Gold, Miss Farron and Mr..." The secretary stops.

"Oh, me! It's Lea Black." Lea informs her. The secretary nods.

"Yeah, that's great, why are you here?" Mr. Gold asks Lea, who shrugs.

"I'm bored." Lea replies honestly. Aqua sighs.

"Well, you don't need to be here, so get the fuck out." Mr. Gold says to Lea, who smirks at him, and starts to say something before the secretary drags him out of the room.

"Sorry about Lea, he just tagged along." Aqua apologizes.

"I don't need a fucking apology... I need you ready to work, I'm behind schedule." Mr. Gold says.

"Right, well when do we start shooting?" Aqua asks.

"As soon as you get a fucking bikini on." Mr. Gold answers bluntly, pointing to a rack of bikinis. Aqua walks over to it.

"Which one?" Aqua asks.

"Which ever fucking one you want." Mr. Gold answers. Aqua chooses a blue bikini and goes into a changing room. She comes out a few minutes later in the bikini.

"This good?" Aqua asks.

"Yes, perfect actually, now go over to the beach backdrop." Mr. gold orders, Aqua does as he asks, and they take pictures for about an hour, meanwhile Lea is talking with the secretary.

"So, what's your name?" Lea asks, leaning on the desk.

"Why?" The secretary asks.

"Because, your hot, and I like hot things." Lea answers like it's obvious.

"Well, I'm flattered, but I don't have room in my life right now for such things." The secretary responds.

"Come on, how many people have walked in here today besides me and Aqua?" Lea asks.

"I can't tell you that Lea." The secretary answers Lea perks up.

"See, you know my name! Why can't I know yours?" Lea asks.

"Fine. It's Carley." Carley answers, Lea smirks.

"I knew you'd crack... now, will you go on a date with me Carley?" Lea asks.

"No, Lea I have a job, and no time to go out with you." Carley explains again, Lea shakes his head.

"You cracked earlier, you're bound to crack again." Lea says before he walks over to a chair and sits and waits for Aqua. Aqua comes out of the room with Mr. Gold, after almost an hour.

"Now, that we're all caught up, we can focus on different settings." Mr. Gold says happily.

"Why so happy?" Lea asks. Mr. Gold returns to his calm demeanor.

"Well, Lea I'm happy because I got nearly an hour away from you." Mr. Gold answers. Lea smirks.

"You'll warm up to me in no time flat." Lea says, Mr. Gold, Aqua, and Carley roll their eyes.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow for some more pictures, Aqua." Mr. Gold says to Aqua, who nods.

"Sounds good, Mr. Gold. Well Lea, lets go." Aqua says as Lea gets up, and follows her out the door.

"Well, he was a royal dick." Lea says once they're outside.

"Well, Lea you don't make it easy for people to like you." Aqua says.

"Eh, you know you love me." Lea says.

"Like a brother Lea, like a brother." Aqua says. Meanwhile it's lunchtime at Hollywood Arts.

"Not gonna make any room for me?" Ven asks Cat, who scoots closer to Tori so Ven can sit next to her.

"Sorry Ven!" Cat says sincerely as Ven sits next to her.

"It's fine." Ven says warmly. Vanitas walks up behind Robbie who is sitting beside Jade.

"Move." Vanitas commands, Robbie looks up at him surprised, then moves so Vanitas can sit next to Jade, Which he does.

"Cute." Jade says to him, he just smirks.

"Yay, our table got bigger!" Cat yells, throwing her arms in the air. Vanitas gives her an angry look, and she stops.

"Be nice Van." Ven orders protectively. Vanitas smirks at him.

"Looks like someone's got the hots for Cat." Jade says to Ven, who blushes but doesn't respond.

"Aww, where are we gonna sit?" Sora complains loudly, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, and Olette next to him.

"Maybe the table behind us." Vanitas says like Sora's an idiot, Sora pouts and does so along with the others.

"You're not very friendly." Beck says to Vanitas.

"I don't have to be." Vanitas says simply.

"Hey Van do you know where Riku is?" Sora asks, Vanitas turns his head to looks at him irritated.

"Look around," Vanitas says simply before turning back. "Idiot." He adds. Sora pouts again and looks around to see Riku being swarmed by Trina, near the food truck.

"Would you please get away." Riku asks nicely.

"No, don't deny the fact that you want me!" Trina begs frantically. An evil grin comes across his face.

"Well, I would but... you see my friend Vanitas over there by Tori and them? Well he really likes you, he told me last night, he's only seeing Jade to make you Jealous." Riku explains.

"I knew it." Trina says before rushing over to Vanitas, who in response grabs some food and tosses it at her and yells at her to go bother someone else. Riku turns to Terra who's working alone.

"Hey, Riku." Terra greets.

"What's up Terra, how's work." Riku asks, Terra shrugs.

"It's alright." Terra says, distracted.

"Worried about Aqua?" Riku asks. Terra nods. "Don't be, I'm sure Lea's with her." Riku says. Terra nods.

"Well, the photo shoots over, Lea texted me telling me the guy was a dick though." Terra says, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Lea thinks everyone who won't let him set their jacket on fire is a dick." Riku says.

"Don't remind me, I'm still pissed about that." Terra says.

"Did he get you another one?" Riku asks, Terra shakes his head.

"Hey, Riku..." Xion says quietly, RIku turns to her and sees she's been crying.

"Hey, Xion, what's up?" Riku asks her concerned.

"Could I talk to you alone?" Xion asks quietly. Riku nods and leads her over to a empty table away from the others.

"What is it?" Riku asks genuinely concerned.

"I... I don't know what to do..." Xion says softly, starting to cry, Riku puts his hands on her shoulders.

"What's going on, I can't help if I don't know the problem." Riku says.

"I... I just feel so lost... I mean after Vanitas, and now..." Xion says crying, Riku gives her a concerned look.

"Now... what?" RIku asks, curious.

"N-nevermind, okay... just... what should I do?" Xion asks. Riku looks at her concerned.

"No. Tell me." Riku says sternly. Xion looks up at him surprised.

"No." Xion says. Riku lets go of her.

"Fine, but I'm not helping until I know the whole story." Riku says sternly, Xion looks at him hurt.

"I... I can't..." Xion says.

"Yes you can." Riku says, Xion shakes her head.

"... Promise... This stays between us..." Xion says quietly.

"Promise." Riku says.

Xion takes a deep breath. "Me and Olette, had a thing for the past couple days." Riku looks at her shocked.

"W- what?" Riku stammers, Xion shakes her head embarrassed.

"But we ended it today... And I just feel so lost..." Xion says, Riku shakes his head.

"Xion... I think you should fix things with one of them, or be single... Stay out of any new relationships, you've already been hurt by two people in less than a week." Riku says sternly.

"But, what should I do, tell me!" Xion begs. Riku shakes his head, and turns to walk away.

"I've already told you what to do. Fix things, or don't." Riku says before he walks away.

"Fuck you!" Xion yells at Riku, who ignores her and continues walking. Meanwhile Singin and Burf sit at the table with Sora and the group.

"What's up?" Sora asks.

"Nothing much, mind if we sit here?" Singin asks.

"I see no problem with it." Sora says warmly.

"Since you're new you could hang out with me and Burf tonight." Singin offers.

"Sure sounds awesome, you don't mind do you Kai?" Sora asks.

"Sounds cool." Kairi says.

"Alright, well I'll be back, got to go to the food truck." Andre informs the group.

"I hear they hired a new guy." Robbie comments, as Andre leaves. Moments later Riku sits in his empty spot.

"Hey what's up?" Riku asks to no one in particular.

"Chilling." Beck answers simply.

"Cool." Riku replies. Andre comes back moments later.

"Hey, man you're in my seat." Andre says to Riku.

"Oh, sorry about that." Riku says moving closer to Tori so Andre can sit down.

"Yeah, I bet." Andre says sarcastically, sitting down.

"Were so crowded! Ha-ha!" Cat nearly yells.

"Maybe someone should leave." Jade says looking at Beck.

"I have as much a right to sit here as you do." Beck says to Jade, who shrugs.

"Fine, Robbie leave." Jade orders.

"No." Robbie complains.

"Leave." Vanitas orders.

"Don't be a dick to Robbie." Ven says to Vanitas.

"Ven, don't tell me what to do." Vanitas orders.

"Why are you always so mean?" Cat asks.

"Because I can be." Vanitas says simply.

"Don't be mean to Cat." Ven orders protectively.

"Why, is it because you want to fu-" Vanitas gets cut off by the bell. They all get up and go to their classes.

"So, how you liking Hollywood Arts?" Jade asks.

"It's alright I guess." Vanitas says.

"Well, I can make it better." Jade says.

"Better, how?" Vanitas asks, Jade smirks and pulls him into a closet, Xion looks up surprised.

"Xion." Vanitas greets.

"Vani." Xion greets angrily.

"Cute." Jade says before smirking evilly and kissing Vanitas, Xion angry and in tears leaves the closet.

"Aren't you worried about class?" Vanitas asks, Jade shakes her head, and kisses him again. Meanwhile Riku, Tori, Andre, and Roxas go to English class.

"Alright class today we will pair off into groups of two, I would let you pick your own partners but last time it was absolute chaos so... I chose at random." The teacher explains. "Roxas Highwind, with Andre Harris... Tori Vega, with Riku Leonhart..." The teacher continues listing names and they pair up.

"Hey, I guess we're working together." Roxas says to Andre who is looking over at TOri and Riku angrily.

"Yeah, yeah man I guess so." Andre says distracted before turning to Roxas.

"So what should we do our project over?" Roxas asks, Andre is flipping through a book of poetry.

"Well, the assignment was to pick a poem and write about the meaning of it... So lets find one." Andre says to Roxas, as he opens a poetry book.

"Right." Roxas confirms, meanwhile Tori and Riku we're getting to know each other.

"So, your sister is the one that wouldn't leave me alone?" Riku asks, Tori nods.

"Yeah, she gets like that around cute boys... I mean good looking boys... I mean-" Tori stammers, Riku chuckles.

"It's fine Tor." Riku says, Tori breaths a sigh of relief, then blushes as she realizes that Riku already nicknamed her, RIku takes notice of this. "Too soon?" Riku asks genuinely.

"Oh, no, no its fine, Riku. But I can't nickname you." Tori says trying to break the awkwardness.

"It's ok." Riku says.

"So... what poem do you want to do?" Tori asks Riku who starts flipping through the book of poems.

"Well... I was thinking... _'The Road Not Taken' _by Robert Frost." Riku suggests, Tori looks at him surprised.

"R-really, that's one of my favorites!" Tori says happily, Riku smiled at her.

"Mine too!" Riku says happily in response. They start working on the project. Meanwhile Olette and Beck were bonding in another class.

"You're really quiet." Beck says to Olette, she merely nods.

"Sorry." Olette says for no reason, Beck looks at her puzzled.

"Don't apologize, I like quiet." Beck says smiling at her, she smiles at him.

"Oh, well sweet." Olette says.

"So, you came here with those other kids?" Beck asks, Olette nods.

"Yeah." Olette confirms.

"Where are your parents?" Beck asks.

"Back on the islands." Olette says.

"You live on an island?" Beck asks, Olette nods.

"Yeah, well we did, now I guess we live here..." Olette tells him.

"Why?" Beck asks, puzzled.

"We can't go back..." Olette tells him.

"Why?" Beck asks still puzzled.

"Not enough money for anything..." Olette informs him.

"Well, we could raise the money." Beck offers, Olette looks at him.

"How?" Olette asks intrigued.

"Well, we could do a play, where all profits go to your ride home." Beck informs her.

"I'm a play writer!" Olette says happily.

"Well, how about you write a play, and have your friends star in it." Beck offers, Olette nods happily and pulls out a bundle of notebook paper.

"I'll get started on it right now!" Olette tells him.

"But we have an assignment..." Beck reminds her.

"I'll do it later." Olette says.

"Okay..." Beck says. Meanwhile Lea is sitting in the suite watching TV while Aqua makes some food in the kitchen.

"You know, I could get used to this... lounging around, with someone making me food." Lea says happily.

"And who says this is for you?" Aqua asks, Lea looks at her hurt.

"How dare you... Get out!" Lea says pointing to the door. Aqua rolls her eyes, and brings Lea a sandwich which he takes happily as she sits next to him on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Aqua asks, Lea shugs and clicks the guide button.

"Drake and Josh..." Lea informs her, before clicking back on the show.

"Is it any good?" Aqua asks.

"From what I've seen, it's stupid comedy, but I like it." Lea says happily.

"Pretty sure I know why..." Aqua says with a laugh, Lea looks at her.

"Really now..." Lea says, with an evil looks on his face.

"Lea don't." Aqua orders, Lea flicks her on the forehead.

"Bad Aqua." Lea says, Aqua rubs her forehead.

"I'm not a dog." Aqua says, Lea shakes his head.

"If you say so..." Lea says turning back to the TV, moments later Xion comes into the suite in tears.

"Xion, what's wrong?" Aqua gets up and runs to Xion, concerned.

"... everything..." Xion says in tears, Aqua leads her over to the couch, and they sit down.

"Why aren't you in school?" Aqua asks sweetly, Xion shakes her head.

"... I-I couldn't..." Xion says.

"Couldn't what?" Aqua asks, genuinely concerned.

"... Couldn't be around them..." Xion says.

"Them as in?" Lea asks.

"V-vanitas... a-and his whore..." Xion says angry.

"His whore?" Aqua asks, Xion nods. "I'll talk with him as soon as he gets back." Aqua says with a hint of anger in her voice. Meanwhile Ven, Sora, and Robbie were in a class.

"Psst, Ven..." Sora whispers while the teacher is giving a speech, Ven turns his head to Sora.

"What?" Ven asks.

"Where do you think Xion is?" Sora asks, remembering Xion being absent at roll call.

"I don't know Sora." Ven answers honestly.

"Well, do think she cou-" Sora starts only to be interrupted by the teacher.

"Mr. Caelum... Mr. Highwind. Why are you talking during my speech?" The teacher asks, Sora and Ven look up at him surprised.

"Um... uhh..." Sora stammers.

"Fine. You two come up to the front of the class with... Robbie and perform the rest of my speech." The teacher says seriously. Ven, Sora, and Robbie get up and go to the front of the class, Sora, and Robbie grab acoustic guitars, while Ven takes the paper with the speech on it. After three minutes they finish the speech and sit back down and wait for the bell to signal the end of class.

"You were awesome up there Rob." Ven compliments Robbie.

"Thanks, you were good too Ventus." Robbie replies.

"Call me Ven." Ven says happily.

"That's a weird name." Rex comments.

"Your just jealous Rex." Ven says jokingly.

"I am not." Rex counters.

"Sure." Ven replies.

"But Robbie is jealous of you and Cat." Rex says.

"Am not!" Robbie counters.

"Cat's a good friend." Ven says with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah..." Robbie fades away. He is snapped out of it when the bell rings. The three of them meet Cat, and Kairi in the hallway, who've become good friends in the last hour. They also have the next class together, they head there and then class begins.

"Alrighty class, welcome back to Bakery, and if you're new welcome period..." The teacher says happily. " So, today we are making a chocolate souffle. You will be paired off into gro-" The teacher explains before the door burst open, and Vanitas and Jade walk through.

"We're here." Jade says simply finding an empty booth and throwing her backpack down, Vanitas beside her.

"Right, Miss West, and Mr..." The teacher starts before looking on his desk at a folder.

"You don't know my name, what a great teacher." Vanitas says with a chuckle.

"I assume you're Vanitas Caelum, being that he's the only boy who was not in attendance at the beginning of class." The teacher says sarcastically.

"Maybe." Vanitas says., the teacher rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to partner you into groups of two... Vanitas Caelum, I'm hoping you can show me how smart you are, your partner is Cat Valentine, sorry Cat." The teacher says honestly. Vanitas looks at him angrily. "Now, Kairi, could you please take Vanitas' spot, and Vanitas will take yours next to Cat, you and Jade will be together." The teacher says, Kairi and Vanitas switch booths, as do other people to work with their partners.

"Yay, we're partners!" Cat yells happily, Vanitas glares at her.

"You better get used to your seat, because you and your partner will be together for the remainder of the semester." The teacher tells the class.

"Fuck." Vanitas says under his breath, Cat gasps and puts her hand in front of her mouth.

"You just said a bad word..." Cat whispers.

"Yeah..." Vanitas responds.

"In school..." Cat says surprised, Vanitas nods.

"And?" Vanitas asks grabbing a chair and sitting in it.

"It's not good." Cat says to him innocently.

"I'm not good, so why should I care?" Vanitas says leaning back in his chair.

"I like your hair." Cat says honestly, Vanitas looks at her irritated.

"Why." He demands, she looks at him hurt, then smiles and pokes a spike.

"It's spiky." Cat says innocently, Vanitas swats her hand away.

"Don't touch my hair again." Vanitas orders, closing his eyes.

"You wanna help me?" Cat asks innocently, Vanitas opens an eye to look at her.

"No." Vanitas says, irritated, Cat pouts and he leans forward to look at the instructions opening both eyes. "With what?" Vanitas asks, trying to sound nice. Meanwhile Jade and Kairi had yet to work on anything.

"Help me!" Kairi whines.

"No." Jade responds.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Kairi asks exhausted from arguing.

"Why are you being so annoying?" Jade counters, Kairi sighs and rests her cheek on her palm.

"You call me annoying." Kairi says softly, Jade turns to her wide eyed.

"Oh!" Jade says loudly with her arms crossed, the two sit in silence for the remainder of the class and the bell rings signaling the end of the day, everyone made their way outside and said goodbye temporarily to their new friends. The group walked to the Hotel with Terra, who had some leftover burgers and burritos. As soon as they walk into the suite Aqua grabs Vanitas and takes him into the master bedroom alone.

"Jeez, what?" Vanitas yells at Aqua as she locks the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aqua demands, Vanitas looks at her surprised.

"What crawled up your-" Vanitas is cut off.

"You deliberately brought your girlfriend in front of Xion to make her jealous!" Aqua accuses, Vanitas looks at her irritated.

"Actually, no! No I didn't Aqua! Why would I even do that to her, you know how I feel!" Vanitas yells, Aqua looks at him apologetically.

"I- I know... But she was really upset when she came home in the middle of the day!" Aqua nearly yells.

"Whatever." Vanitas says, with what looks like tears in his eyes he sits down on the bed.. Aqua looks at him concerned, she sits next to him, and pulls him into a hug, while stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry, Van. I know this must be hard for you, being stuck in a hotel with the object of your desire, but can do nothing about it." Aqua says comfortingly.

"Yeah, but how would you know..." Vanitas says bitterly, he looks up at Aqua.

"Just a hunch, Van..." Aqua says sweetly.

"Aqua, you always know how to cheer me up." Vanitas says honestly.

"I'm glad I could help, now how about I make you a sandwich and you can relax." Aqua offers, Vanitas smiles genuinely and nods.

"Sounds awesome." Vanitas says before Aqua unlocks the door and they head out, Vanitas throws Sora out of the recliner and takes his spot. A minute or so later Aqua brings him his sandwich.

"Why don't I get one, I'm nicer!" Sora complains.

"Yeah, Aqua, you give sour Vanitas one, and not sweet, little old Ven?" Ven complains loudly, Aqua throws him a stern look, that softens moments later.

"What would you like on it?" Aqua asks. Ven jumps up happily as does later a hooded figure watches the window of the suite from outside as they turn out the last light.

"Soon, wielders of light, very soon..."

**Alright people what did you think? Did you like it? I did, anyway could you guys help us out, by making suggestions of what classes the students should take? And Hollywood Arts works like a block schedule where there are four classes per day and one study hall like class, and the classes alternate like One day they'll have Sikowitz and the next they won't, and it goes on like that... Hope you enjoyed, leave a review of your thoughts and or suggestions, have a good day!**

_**~Zack1187**_


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

**Hey guys it's Ridex. How's life? Swell I hope. The past couple chapters have been about Xion, Olette, Vanitas, Jade, Ven, and Cat. We are going to start focusing on more characters because it seems they don't have much going on and we are now getting to the school finally, this means we can focus what's going on for their day. We actually wrote a school schedule for all the characters, shows how determined we are. Well here you are Chapter 8:**

_**Zack1187: Hey, thank you to all the reviewers, you're all awesome, and I wish you had accounts so I could PM you guys. Give us your ideas on the play that Olette writes, what should it be about?**_

**_Chapter 8: Confrontation_**

Roxas wakes up to find Namine out of bed, he gets up to see Sora sleeping like a baby, and opens the door slightly to see everyone rushing around, he closes the door and turns to Sora.

"Sora!" Roxas yells in Sora's ear, Sora jumps up startled and swings his fist into Roxas' face.

"Roxas, oh! I'm so sorry Roxas!" Sora yells seeing Roxas holding the side of his face.

"It's fine." Roxas says honestly, but angry. Sora jumps when the door bursts open and Namine leads Terra, Aqua, Lea, Xion, Olette, Ven, and Riku into the room.

"Roxas? What happened?" Namine asks sincerely, Roxas looks at her, and smiles.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Roxas says standing up straight and shrugging. The others accept it and file out of the room, Everyone gets their stuff for school together and leaves with Terra. Aqua and Lea stay behind once again, halfway to school Sora sees Singin and Burf walking.

"Crap! I forgot to hangout with Singin yesterday!" Sora exclaims loudly, Vanitas laughs at him.

"Who cares?" Vanitas asks, Sora gives him a glare, and Vanitas sends an eviler one back, Sora flinches, and Vanitas laughs. And after a few minutes they arrive at school. Ven, and Olette meet up with Cat, Tori and Robbie and go to Dance class. Vanitas, Kairi, and Roxas go to Geography and meet up with Beck. Xion goes to English alone. Sora and Riku meet up with Singin and Burf and go to Special Effects. Namine goes to Math alone.

"Alright Class, Here are your Dance partners... Olette Fair, and Robbie Shapiro, Ventus Highwind and Tori Vega, Robert Bon-Velz and Cat Valentine..." The teacher continues announcing partners until everyone is partnered up.

"Hey Tori." Ven greets happily.

"Hi Ven, I guess we're partners." Tori responds happily.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ven says smiling at her. Robbie walks up to Olette, who is looking at Ven talking to Tori.

"Hey." Robbie greets, Olette ignores him at first, then turns to him slowly.

"Hey." Olette replies still somewhat distracted. Robbie looks down disappointed.

"I know..." Robbie says, Olette looks at him confused.

"What?" Olette asks.

"You don't want me to be your partner." Robbie says sadly, Olette looks at him sadly.

"No, no it's not that Robbie." Olette puts her hand on his shoulder, he looks up at her and smiles. "We're partners, now cheer up!" Olette says enthusiastically, Robbie nods.

"Your right." Robbie says happily, meanwhile Vanitas is arguing with his partner for Geography.

"Shut up.' Vanitas says irritated, Beck looks at him in anger.

"No, stop being so immature." Beck replies, Vanitas looks at him in annoyance.

"I'm not immature you idiot." Vanitas responds.

"Man we're a good group." Beck says sarcastically. Roxas and Kairi just looks at the two and snicker, Vanitas takes notice of this and shoots them a dirty look. Meanwhile Xion is sitting quietly next to her partner.

"Hey, Xion... where'd you run off too yesterday?" Jade asks sarcastically, Xion glares at her, but says nothing. " Nothing huh, well me and Van had some fun in that closet after you left, Xion glares at her, with tears in her eyes, she opens her mouth to say something but Jade interrupts her. "Save it." Jade says meanly. Xion looks down at her desk. Namine was happy with her partner.

"So then she poured the oatmeal, into Tori's hands." Andre says laughing, Namine laughs lightly, looking up from her work.

"What did Tori do?" Namine asks.

"Well, lets just say she didn't ride into school with me anymore." Andre says with a laugh.

"Ah, I see..." Namine says looking back to the assignment.

"Hey, you should sit with us today, Namine. Haha, that rhymed, wish I could do that all the time." Andre says laughing, Namine laughs at him.

"I would but I have to sit with Roxas." Namine says finishing a cat on the edge of her math paper.

"Roxas can sit there too." Andre says, Namine smiles at him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I'm kinda out of it..." Namine says, Andre looks at her confused.

"You were fine a second ago." Andre comments.

"Yeah, I just started thinking..." Namine says.

"About what?" Andre asks genuinely concerned.

"Roxas, he's kind of protective over me." Namine says. Starting to draw a dog on the other edge of her math paper.

"Ah, one of THOSE boyfriends." Andre says, Namine looks at him confused.

"No, he's not bad he just doesn't want me to get hurt." Namine says, erasing the left ear of the dog to fix it.

"I see, well you don't need to worry about that happening with our group, well maybe with Jade..." Andre drifts off.

"Well, sweet."Namine says, finishing the dog, she holds it in front of Andre. "Like it?" Namine asks, Andre laughs.

"Where'd you learn to draw like that?" Andre asks, Namine shrugs and puts the paper down.

"It's a gift..." Namine says happily. Meanwhile Sora and Singin are working on some special effects.

"Sorry about not showing last night." Sora says honestly.

"It's alright, I'm used to it." Singin responds, Sora looks at him surprised.

"That's so sad." Sora responds honestly.

"It's fine." Singin says, Sora gives him a sad look.

"Hey! You have to be happy to hang around me!" Sora says hitting Singin on the back, Singin smiles.

"You're really nice." Singin says honestly , Sora gives a toothy grin.

"I get that alot!" Sora nearly yells.

"Your rather strange." Riku says to Burf as he takes a bite of a fruit.

"I get that alot." Burf says. The bell rings suddenly and they file out of the class, Riku, Singin, and Burf leave Sora to go to their study hall, when they arrive they see Andre, Olette, and Kairi.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaims happily, she runs to Riku and hugs him, he returns the hug.

"Hey, Kai!" Riku exclaims happily.

"Andre this is my friend Riku!" Kairi says happily to Andre.

"Yeah, we've met." Andre says, slightly irritated but trying to hide it. Riku takes notice.

"Yeah, we have." Riku says, Kairi looks from Andre to Riku several times. Meanwhile Ven is standing defensively in front of Cat separating her from Vanitas.

"Relax Ventus." Vanitas says angrily, Ven doesn't move an inch.

"No, Vanitas." Ven says defensively as Tori comes up to them.

"Woah, there's a lot of tension here." Tori comments, Vanitas and Ven turn to her, both equally irritated and relieved.

"Yeah, there is..." Vanitas trails off, distracted by Xion walking into the room, Tori follows his gaze and sees Xion.

"Oh, Xion!" Tori yells, Xion looks up and smiles, her smile fades when she sees Vanitas though. She awkwardly walks over to the table which Namine is sitting at sketching a design for her locker.

"Hey..." Xion greets quietly, Namine looks up startled, then calms down.

"Oh, hey Xion... do you know where Roxas is, I haven't seen him since we got here." Namine informs Xion, who merely shakes her head, sitting down. Meanwhile Jade is sitting alone at a table twirling some scissors in her hands, Sora walks up to her cheerfully.

"Hi Jade!" Sora greets, Jade looks up at him and jams the scissors into the table.

"What?" Jade asks, irritated, Sora looks startled and hurt.

"Just saying 'Hi'!" Sora complains, Jade leans forward and looks at Sora irritated.

"Do me a favor and leave me alone." Jade demands, Sora turns around hurt.

"You're nice today." Beck says walking up.

"Oh!" Jade exclaims loudly.

"Man, it scares me when she does that." Rex comments, Jade gives him a dirty look.

"Rex, come here." Jade demands pulling her scissors from the table.

"Take me away from her!" Rex pleads, Robbie walks toward Sora, and Roxas who are sitting at a table talking. The bell rings and Jade and Beck go to poetry.

"Today you will be working together to write poems, you will co-write five original poems and present them at the end of class... And the groups are Tori Vega, and Beck Oliver... Namine Gainsborough, and Jade West..." The teacher finishes announcing groups and everyone moves to sit with their partners.

"Hi." Namine says pulling out her notebook, Jade turns to her and smirks.

"Hey blondie." Jade says, Namine looks at her as she takes out her notebook.

"How've you been today?" Namine asks, Jade looks at her and smirks.

"Why do you ask?" Jade asks Namine, shrugs.

"Just trying to be friendly..." Namine quietly responds, looking down at her notebook..

"You don't need to be, lets just get this done." Jade says, Namine looks up at her with a worried look on her face. "What?" Jade asks irritated.

"Why are you always so negative?" Namine asks quietly.

"Easy does it blondie, I don't hate you yet, but I chang opinions fast." Jade informs Namine, who looks relieved and scared at the same time.

"Oh, well cool." Namine says happily.

"Yeah... so lets get this done." Jade says, Namine nods and begins writing poems. Meanwhile Aqua and Lea are going to the modeling agency again.

"You know you don't have to come here with me everyday!" Aqua complains loudly towards Lea who smirks.

"Silly, silly Aqua, I'm not going for you... I'm going for Carley." Lea says in response, Aqua rolls her eyes. They walk into the modeling agency and Carley takes them to the photoshoot room.

"Aqua, there's my girl!" Mr. Gold says happily, looking up from his phone. Aqua waves.

"Hello Mr. Gold, how was your-" Aqua is interrupted by Lea.

"How was your time in the dark realm Mr. Gold?" Lea asks, with a smirk, Mr. Gold smirks at him.

"Amazing, how was yours in the realm of nothingness?" Mr. Gold asks Lea.

"Simply wonderful." Lea responds. Mr. Gold smirks for a second, then frowns and points at the door behind Lea, Aqua, and Carley, Carley grabs Lea's arm pulls him out of the room.

"Lea, why are you here?" Carley asks, releasing Lea's arm and sitting behind the counter, which Lea leans on.

"I wanted to make sure Aqua got here safely, and I wanted to see you." Lea says honestly. Carley sighs.

"You're not going to stop pestering me are you?" Carley asks, Lea shakes his head.

"Why would I, you're beautiful." Lea says honestly, Carley looks at him and blushes.

"Well, I appreciate your comment but sadly, I don't ha-" Carley is interrupted by Lea.

"You don't have time in your life for that right now. You've told me, but I just don't believe it." Lea says honestly.

"What will it take for you to stop pestering me?" Carley asks annoyance in her voice, throwing Lea off.

"One date with me." Lea answers, Carley grabs a card and writes her number on the back of it, she hands it to Lea.

"Now, stop bothering me." Carley demands, Lea nods and walks over to a chair and sits down. Meanwhile in History class, Andre, Ven, and Kairi are picked to work on a chapter from the book together.

"How about this, I'll do section one, Ven can do section two, and Andre, you could do section three." Kairi suggests, Ven nods.

"Sounds good to me." Ven says cheerfully.

"Same here, Kai." Andre says in agreement.

"Cool, so lets get started." Kairi says, the three get started on reading the sections, until Ven sighs deeply, the others look at him.

"I don't want to read..." Ven complains.

"Ventus Highwind." Kairi states in her most motherly voice possible, Ven rolls his eyes.

"You're not that good at that." Ven says smiling.

"Don't make me call Aqua." Kairi threatens, Ven stiffens up.

"Please don't even joke about that." Ven says shivering.

"Why, is she your mom?" Andre asks chuckling.

"No, but she acts like I'm such a little kid." Ven pouts, Kairi rolls her eyes.

"She does that to everyone younger than her." Kairi informs Andre.

"Oh, where is she?" Andre asks.

"Well she should be here right now, she got a job as the nurse-" Ven starts.

"No... they found another nurse." Kairi corrects, Ven looks at her confused, Kairi rolls her eyes and sighs. "She was untrained and they found someone else, they called her two days ago and told her." Kairi informs Ven like its obvious.

"Oh! Well then she's either doing her modeling thing or at the hotel..." Ven trails off.

"Or visiting Terra." Kairi adds.

"Oh yeah, well in that case she'd be here." Ven says happily.

"Does Terra work here?" Andre asks.

"Yeah, he works at the food truck." Ven informs Andre.

"Oh, that guy, Brown hair, blue eyes?" Andre asks, Ven nods. Meanwhile Vanitas, Sora, Riku, and Robbie are in Advanced Guitar.

"Sora!" Riku yells, Sora is panicking, trying to tune his guitar correctly, Vanitas walks over and holds his guitar threateningly over his head.

"Sora, if you don't tune that fucking thing correctly I'll knock you out." Vanitas threatens, Riku grabs his arm, Vanitas turns to him angry.

"Calm down." Riku says firmly.

"Let go of me." Vanitas warns, Riku only tightens his grip. A black shadow comes from Vanitas' feet and slithers like a snake out of the room, Vanitas is the only one to notice this. Vanitas shoves Riku away and storms off after the Cat is trying to work with her partner in English class.

"Talk to me!" Cat whines. Olette responds with a glare. "Why don't you like me?" Cat asks in a sad voice.

"Because your a whore." Olette snaps, Cat looks surprised and hurt.

"Whore?!" Cat questions, tears coming to her eyes, Olette rolls her eyes.

"Knock off the whole innocent act, you aren't fooling anyone." Olette says coldly, Cat starts to cry, and runs out of the room. While she's running she runs into Vanitas, she falls down.

"Watch where you're going idio-" Vanitas stops and offers his hand to Cat, she takes it and attempts to walk away, but Vanitas grabs her arm.

"Let go of me!" Cat yells, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Why are you running and crying?" Vanitas asks.

"Why do you care? You're always mean to me!" Cat yells.

"I know, but... I'm sorry okay?" Vanitas says before picking up pursuit of the shadow, Cat turns and follows him, they run outside to see the shadow moving away from the school, they follow it to an empty parking lot, it manifests itself into a big unversed, Cat screams, and Vanitas summons his Keyblade.

"What is that thing?" Cat yells, Vanitas turns to her.

"Idiot, what are you doing here? Go someplace safe!" Vanitas yells, but Cat doesn't move, she only faints.

"Vanitas, What did you do?" Terra asks running up Keyblade in hand.

"I got angry, and this thing came out of my shadow!" Vanitas informs Terra. "Could you get her out of here?" Vanitas asks, Terra banishes his Keyblade and scops Cat up, Terra takes her into the school. Vanitas begins to fight the unversed, but the more he fights the more he hurts himself. He can barely stand when he hears running.

"Firaga!" Aqua yells as Lea ignites his Keyblade in flames and hits the unversed with the firaga, Vanitas falls down, feeling the fire, his Keyblade disappeares, along with the unversed. Lea and Aqua rush over to him but before she can heal him, her Keyblade is shot out of her hands, along with Lea's.

"Now, now... Look what we have here." A figure says from higher up.

"Who are you?" Aqua asks.

"Where are you?" Lea asks.

"Hey, blue, red, we'll get to that... Right now I need Mr. Empty there lying on the ground." The figure says.

"Show your self coward!" Aqua yells, before a figure falls and lands on his feet, he removes his hood to reveal an eyepatch over one eye, scars on his face, and long hair tied back in a ponytail.

"You!" Lea yells, re-summoning his Keyblade and running at Braig, who warps out of the way, he points an arrow gun at Vanitas.

"Time to complete his return, and as much as I'd love to stay, I'm kinda on a tight schedule." Braig says firing an arrow at Vanitas.

"Barrier!" Aqua yells, as a protective barrier forms around her and Vanitas. Lea hits him with his Keyblade, obviously hurting him, because an instant later he forms a dark portal and leaves. "Curaga!" Aqua yells, most of Vanitas' injuries are healed but he still hurts.

"Hate that guy." Lea says in annoyance, Vanitas struggles to get up, Aqua helps him, but he shrugs her off.

"Vanitas let me help!" Aqua says in a motherly voice, Vanitas looks at her in annoyance.

"I don't need your pity." Vanitas says angrily.

"Vanitas, you've got to keep your emotions in check!" Aqua scrutinizes, Vanitas looks at her more annoyed.

"Don't tell me what to do." Vanitas warns, darkness coming from him.

"Vanitas Caelum!" Aqua yells. "You will listen to me." Aqua orders in a stern voice, Lea cringes, Vanitas rolls his eyes.

"I don't have to do..." Vanitas says before passing out, the darkness retreats into his body, Lea picks him up.

"I'll take him to the infirmary." Lea says, Aqua nods, Lea walks Vanitas to the infirmary, Aqua following close behind, Ven gives him an angry look as Lea sets him down, the bell rings signaling the end of class.

"If he hurt her, I'll kill him." Ven says all of his usual bubbly self gone. Lea looks at him surprised, as does Aqua.

"Revenge, is never the answer Ventus." Aqua scolds, Ven shakes his head.

"Aqua, please... spare me, Cat's unconscious because of him." Ven says darkly.

"Ventus! Stop that right now! You are not that type of person." Aqua scolds, Ven rolls his eyes.

"Your not my mom, so stop treating me like such a kid!" Ven yells at her, Aqua looks at him hurt and surprised, and slaps him.

"I'm to watch over you until you are back home, and while I'm doing so, you will not disrespect me Ventus!" Aqua scolds, Ventus shrugs. "Stop acting like Vanitas." Aqua finishes, Ven gives her a dirty look.

"Don't compare me to him." Ven says all the venom gone from his voice, he turns his head around to look at Cat's room window, and sees her leaning up shaking her head. Ven goes into the room alone.

"Hey, Ven!" Cat says in her bubbly voice.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Ven asks concerned.

"Tired." Cat answers simply, Ven smiles.

"What did Vanitas do to you?" Ven asks seriously, Cat looks at him confused.

"Nothing. But I saw this big monster thing and it scared me so I fainted, Vanitas told me to leave but I fainted before I could, and I woke up here." Cat explains like it happens all the time.

"Oh, so he didn't hurt you?" Ven asks, Cat shakes her head.

"Well, it did hurt when I bumped into him in the hall but not bad." Cat explains.

"Why were you in the hall?" Ven asks, Cat looks sad for once.

"That Olette girl, she called me a... a... whore..." Cat says quietly, Ven gets angry.

"What?" Ven asks angrily.

"Yeah, and it made me sad because I didn't even know why." Cat says tears welling up in her eyes, Ven smiles at her.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." Ven says comfortingly, kissing her on the forehead, he stops and blushes when he sees Cat face as red as her hair. "Sorry..." Ven apologises, Cat smiles.

"That's okay, I liked it..." Cat says flirting with Ven.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Ven says, Cat nods. Ven leaves the room and makes a beeline for Olette, who is with Kairi, he grabs her arm and pulls her to the closet.

"What?" Olette asks annoyed as he closes the door.

"Why did you say that to Cat?" Ven asks, Olette rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"Because, it was true." Olette says, anger in her voice.

"Olette, just stop it... I've known you for years! You've never been so hateful before! I dont know who you are anymore!" Ven nearly yells.

"Exactly Ventus, you've known me for years! And how long have you known this Cat girl? What? A week at most, and you choose her over me!" Olette yells.

"Olette stop, I don't like you in that way, I see you as a sister, or at least I did, until now... Because you can't even be happy for me!" Ven yells.

"I... I..." Olette stammers.

"Olette, I love you... but just not in that way... I'm sorry, but I miss the old you... That happy, energetic girl I know you are, not this angry, emo girl you are now... so, can't we just forget about the past couple days, and go back to that." Ven says sadly.

"But, Ven... How can things between us ever go back to that? How can we just forget what happened..." Olette says, a tear rolling down her cheek, Ven wipes it away.

"Well, we don't have to forget... just accept what things are and how they are, and go from there..." Ven offers, Olette smiles.

"I'll try Ven... but where do we start?" Olette asks.

"We start with you apologizing to Cat." Ven says seriously, Olette lets out a sigh. "Come on." Ven says dragging Olette out of the room and into the infirmary, where Tori and the others are talking to Cat, along with Lea.

"Hey Ven!" Cat yells happily, then she frowns when she sees Olette.

"Hey, everyone could we have some time alone with Cat?" Ven asks, Tori and everyone file out, leaving Ven, Cat, and Olette in the room alone.

"Hi..." Olette says lamely.

"Hi." Cat says without her usual happiness in her voice.

"Listen... I'm sorry." Olette says.

"Okay, I forgive you." Cat says happily, throwing Ven and Olette off.

"That was easy." Olette says trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, but why were you so mean before?" Cat asks, Olette looks down embarrassed, then to Ven, then back to Cat.

"To tell you the truth Cat... I was jealous of you and Ven." Olette admits.

"Oh, well thats okay... I hope we can be good friends now." Cat says happily, Olette smiles.

"Me too." Olette responds. The bell rings, signaling the end of passing period.

"Lunchtime!" Cat yells excited, getting up and running to the Asphalt Cafe.

"Where are Vanitas and Jade?" Namine asks, Roxas shrugs.

"Probably being evil together." Andre says joking, while laughing, he doesn't see Jade come up behind him.

"Hey Andre!" Jade says sarcastically, holding her favorite pair of scissors.

"I-" Andre starts, Jade snaps her scissors in front of his face.

"How's Vanitas doing?" Tori asks, concerned.

"Why?" Jade questions sitting down.

"I just wanted to know if he was any happier now that you were away from him." Tori retorts.

"Oh!" Jade exclaims loudly.

"Wait where's Sora?" Riku asks.

"Probably with Vanitas." Ven says.

"Hey, guys, how you doing?" Lea asks, putting Roxas in a headlock.

"Lea, let him go!" Namine complains, Lea does so.

"Sorry. But not really." Lea says sarcastically.

"Why are you here Lea?" Namine asks.

"I was bored and decided to stop by and cause some trouble... want me to show these guys my fire trick?" Lea asks, Roxas rolls his eyes.

"No." Roxas replies simply. Meanwhile in Vanitas infirmary room, Sora is talking to him.

"Sorry about earlier." Vanitas says, with no emotion.

"It's alright, you were upset. But, this can't happen again." Sora says.

"Listen Sora, the last thing I need is a lecture about keeping my emotions in check." Vanitas says irritated.

"I know, but your my brother and I worry about you..." Sora trails off.

"Well, don't please Sora... I don't need you or anyone else's pity, it's like I told Aqua." Vanitas says.

"I know you think your all invincible, and that nothing can touch you but you're not... What happened today proves that!" Sora snaps.

"Sora, listen-" Vanitas starts.

"No, you listen! You can't keep shutting people out all the time! You have friends, that will help you with anything!" Sora yells at him.

"I know... listen I'm tired, could you let me rest for awhile?" Vanitas asks, Sora nods.

"Sure, I'll be back later, okay?" Sora asks, getting up and opening the door.

"Yeah, that's cool, later." Vanitas says as Sora leaves. Vanitas closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**Well there you have it folks, did you like it? Sorry about the wait, but all of the reviewers are awesome hope to hear from you more, and We'll try to update every two weeks now that schools starting where we live... Yeah, anyway this chapter was delayed so long because Ridex was facing a bout of writer's block, and I didn't have much access to the internet, anyway, hope you enjoyed all of you are awesome!**

_**~Zack1187**_


	9. Chapter 9: Discussions

**Hey guys, Zack1187 here and sorry about the long wait, it's just with school, work, and other projects we've been working on, this kinda got put on the back-burner, for like a month, but have no fear we have not forgotten about this story and all the awesome people who support it, so… what do you guys think about some other characters possibly being added, like Yuffie, or Leon, or something like that, feel free to leave a review saying which characters you would like to be seen in the story, and if we can make it fit we'll try and get them in for you guys. Or if you want us to not add any cameos, your choice. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter:9 Discussions**

"Hey, Tori, what class do you have next?" Riku asks curiously.

"I'm a Library Aide." She informs him, he smiles at her.

"I've got Ap Chemistry." Riku says.

"Isn't it A-P Chemistry?" Sora asks, innocently, everyone laughs. "What?" Sora asks, blushing.

"Sora, it's Ap chemistry." Roxas says, with a smile.

"Idiot." Jade says, earning another round of laughter.

"You guys are mean! I'm going to music history!" Sora says, Beck shrugs.

"Hey, me too!" Beck says, Sora smiles.

"Cool, let's go, see you later Kai!" Sora pecks her on the cheek before running off, Beck follows him at a normal pace. The rest of the kids go to their classes.

"Sure, that's fine, just leave me here!" Lea yells alone in the asphalt cafe. He shrugs and walks into the school. "The nerve of those guys, just leave me all alone with no one to-" He stops his rant when he sees Carley walking into a classroom, he follows her, to see Sikowitz talking with her.

"Here are those pictures you wanted, Mr. Sikowitz." Carley walks toward Sikowitz with a package, Lea smirks and takes it.

"Are these Aqua's pictures?" Lea asks, struggling to open the package, Carley tries to steal it back, but Lea holds it out of reach.

"Those are of another clients, give them back!" Carley complains, Lea smirks.

"Okay, for a kiss." Lea says honestly, Carley blushes and crosses her arms.

"You- you are unbelievable!" Carley nearly yells.

"You know you love me." Lea smirks, Carley sighs, and kisses Lea on the cheek.

"Now give it back!" Carley demands, Lea does so, with a smirk. She takes the package to Sikowitz who looks at it suspiciously.

"What is this?" Sikowitz asks, loudly, taking a sip out of a coconut.

"The package you-" Carley starts.

"No, not that! This coconut! It doesn't taste right!" Lea looks at it.

"It's empty." Lea says simply.

"Gosh Darnit! That was my last one!" Sikowitz throws the coconut on the ground. "Sorry, about that, Carley would you be a moose and go get me more coconuts, with flaming head over there?" Sikowitz asks, Lea smirks, and puts his arm around Carley, pulling her close.

"Of course!" Lea replies for her, she tries to push him away, but fails.

"Thank you." Sikowitz says as Lea leads Carley out of the classroom. Meanwhile in Ap chemistry Roxas and Riku were chatting away happily, while Olette and Jade worked together.

"Why are you doing that with the scissors?" Olette asks, scribbling an answer, Jade is opening and closing the scissors, smiling.

"Because, I enjoy it." Jade raises her voice and says it like it's obvious.

"That's weird." Olette says, looking at the next problem, Jade stabs the scissors into the table, Olette jumps.

"You're weird." Jade retorts.

"How you and Namine doing?" Riku asks, Roxas shrugs.

"Uh, good I guess, why?" Roxas answers.

"Just asking. Been awhile since we got to talk." Riku says, Roxas nods.

"Yeah…" Roxas trails off, writing down an answer.

"What do you think about the Ven, Cat, and Olette love triangle?" Riku asks.

"I think Ven's just trying to find something that makes him happy, he always put on a facade of happiness on the islands, but I could tell what was really going on, hell I was going through the same until my little distraction known as Namine came along." Roxas answers, with a bit of sadness in his voice. Riku puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry I made you think about that man." Riku apologises honestly, Roxas shrugs.

"Let's just get this done." Roxas says In the library, Tori is waiting by a copier machine, when a familiar black spikey haired teen walks in.

"Vanitas, what are you doing out of bed?" Tori asks as he walks over to her with a small limp.

"I'm fine. The nurse wanted me out of there, because a light fell on Singin or something like that." He explains bitterly.

"Is he okay?" Tori asks concerned, Vanitas just shrugs his shoulders.

"I was too busy laughing to ask." Vanitas says with a chuckle, Tori hits him on the arm, she hurts her hand, and he winces.

"Ow, that hurt, what do you have under your skin, bricks?" Tori asks, rubbing her hand.

"No, muscle, trained most my life." Vanitas informs her. Tori looks at him confused.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Tori asks, Vanitas scoffs.

"Because, I'm a library aide, you?" Vanitas tells her.

"Same." Tori says, the librarian turns to them angrily.

"Hey, you two, stop standing around and do something." The librarian, snaps. Vanitas' shadow expands, before he clenches his fist and it returns to normal. He closes his eyes, and mutters to himself.

"Keep it together, keep it together…" Tori looks at him strangely. She grabs his arm, his eyes snap open surprised.

"Vanitas, what's wrong?" Tori asks concerned, he smirks at her.

"Worried about me?" He asks, she nods. "Don't I'll be fine." He says taking some copies. "Where we takin this shit?" He asks, not caring if the librarian hears him.

"Language!" She snaps, Vanitas disregards her.

"Um…" Tori takes a handful. "To Mrs. Groff's room, Computer Design." Tori says, Vanitas strides out of the library, Tori following close behind. "So, you and Jade huh?" Tori asks, Vanitas smirks.

"Jealous?" He asks, smugly, Tori scoffs with a blush.

"No!" Tori squeals, Vanitas chuckles.

"Right, you're into Andre, or is it Riku?" Vanitas asks, Tori blushes harder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tori says dismissively, Vanitas scoffs.

"Tori you're an open book, you're so easy to read, just like Xion…" He drifts off. "Anyway, you can't lead them both on, I know you girls get off on two guys fighting over you but Riku gets well… really protective, I had to fight him once because he got attached to Xion, she rejected him, and he got violent, she went to the only person who could protect her... me." Vanitas says.

"You really love her don't you?" Tori asks, softly, Vanitas scoffs.

"What makes you say that?" Vanitas asks.

"You talk about her non-stop, and when you talk about other people, it leads back to a story about her." Tori says, Vanitas shakes his head and opens the door of Mrs. Groff's room, his expression changes to anger when he sees Burf close to Xion showing her something on a computer, he slams the paper down on Mrs. Groff's desk, and storms over to them, he grabs Burf by the collar and pulls him away from Xion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my Xion?" Vanitas demands, Burf looks at him startled. Xion grabs Vanitas and pushes him away.

"First of all, I'm not your Xion! And second he wasn't doing anything! I needed help, so back off, before I make you!" Xion threatens, pushing Burf aside, he towers over Xion, who only glares at him.

"Don't make me laugh Xion, I taught you everything you know." Vanitas retorts, Xion glares at him harder. Vanitas' hard gaze softens and he back off. "One day Xion, you'll need me, and I won't be there. And you'll be left a victim of your own stupidity." Vanitas spits darkly, before leaving the classroom, Xion's eyes well up with tears and she sits down, Mrs. Groff and the other students are left speechless, Tori followed Vanitas out of the room.

"Vanitas!" Tori calls.

"Tori stop! I'm warning you!" Vanitas yells.

"Is that a threat?" Tori asks. Vanitas grips his head, and stops.

"Please, just leave!" Vanitas yells, his shadow begins to expand. Tori catches up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Vanitas?" Tori asks.

"No! I won't let you! You won't win! You won't take over!" Vanitas yells to himself, fighting with Xehanort's darkness.

"Vanitas! What are you talking about?" Tori asks. Vanitas is shaking for ten seconds more then he stops, and his shadow returns to normal, he breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine." He says abruptly, getting up. "We should head back." Vanitas says, Tori grabs his hand and makes him face her.

"What was that?" Tori asks, concerned, and freaked out.

"Nothing." Vanitas answers simply. Tori looks at him, concerned, he sighs. "Fine you want the truth, a long time ago,me and my friends defeated a dark man named Xehanort, well he hid a piece of himself inside me, and that grew into a more powerful darkness, everyday I have to fight it off, and it's only been getting harder the longer I am away from the islands, and… Xion, they're the only things that helped me, and now, both are gone." Vanitas explains, in shame. Tori looks at him sadly.

"Are you serious?" Tori asks. "How can I believe that?" Tori asks. Vanitas holds his hand out and summons his Keyblade. Tori's eyes go wide.

"You cant tell anyone about this, I'm not even supposed to tell you." Vanitas banishes his keyblade.

"I'm just saying it wasn't that bad!" Lea says loudly.

"You practically attacked me in front of a clerk!" Carley says loudly, shoving him lightly.

"I couldn't resist. You're insatiable, and irresistible!" Lea says. He notices Vanitas and Tori. "Vanitas, you dog you, you have another girlfriend!" Lea teases, Vanitas blushes, as does Tori and begins to retort when Lea interrupts. "No, no, no need to explain Vani's just trying to fix himself after Xion!" Lea says playfully, Vanitas opens his mouth but the bell interrupts him.

"Hey Tor, Vanitas." Andre greets, Tori looks at him and smiles, Vanitas smirks.

"Hey Andre!" Tori responds.

"Hey Tori!' Riku greets walking up and putting his arm around Tori, who blushes and shrugs it off.

"Hey Riku!" Tori greets, she hears Vanitas snicker and throws him a warning look.

Vanitas coughs several times. "Choose." Vanitas coughs some more. Tori glares at him, Jade comes up and kisses Vanitas throwing Tori a smug glare. They stop kissing, and Vanitas goes off to class.

"Vanitas?" Kairi asks, Vanitas smirks and sits by her.

"Why if it isn't princess." Vanitas jokes, ruffling her hair, she swats his hand away.

"Jerk!" Kairi complains flattening out her hair.

"I could leave." Vanitas threatens.

"No, stay, you know I suck in math!" Kairi pleads.

Vanitas chuckles. "That's not the only thing." He chuckles some more, Kairi smacks him in the back of the head, he turns serious and shoves his finger in her face.

"Hey, that's the last time." He threatens. Meanwhile in Bakery the teacher had assigned partners.

"What's up Ven?" Sora asks, happily moving next to his partner.

"Nothing much, Sora!" Ven replies, giving Sora a high five.

"Hi, Andre." Olette says in a bubbly way.

"Hi, uh… pretty girl, whose name I-don't-know!" Andre says awkwardly, Olette blushes.

"Why, thank you, and it's Olette, by the way." Olette informs him.

"Cool, sorry about that." Andre apologises, Olette waves him off.

"Your fine." Olette responds. Meanwhile in Sewing class, Namine was satisfied with her partner.

"So, Namine, did I get that right?" Tori asks.

"Yeah." Namine answers with a shy smile.

"So, are you dating anyone?" Tori asks, Namine blushes and nods.

"Roxas." Namine answers simply.

"Cool." Tori responds. "So, I gotta ask, does Riku get attached easy?" Tori asks.

"I think the only time he did was with Xion, I don't think he's over it yet, there's still some tension between him, Xion, and Vanitas." Namine informs Tori.

"Oh, what happened exactly? Vanitas told me something about a fight and that Xion felt unsafe, because Riku was attached, a little too much." Tori says.

"Well, Riku and Xion lasted for about a month, but Xion was always thinking of someone else… Vanitas, who was at the time more of an outcast who we knew because of Sora… Riku wanted more than Xion could give, she started showing up with bruises on her arms, told us it was an accident, when she went to Vanitas, he got angry, and the two stayed close to each other, Vanitas was her bodyguard. Riku finally confronted the two, and he and Vanitas got into a fight, Riku lost, then Vanitas and Xion started going out, and he became a more prominent member of the group." Namine explains.

"Wow, you have a good memory." Tori comments, Namine smiles.

"Thanks, but really, we should get to work." Namine says.

"Right." Tori says and the two get to work. Across the room Cat and Jade were talking.

"So, you and Vanity huh?" Cat teases Jade.

"Cat, it's Vanitas." Jade says picking up some scissors, and cutting some fabric.

"Right, sorry, so you two make a good couple, you suit each other." Cat comments. Jade raises and eyebrow.

"Cat, what do you mean?" Jade asks.

"You're both kinda mean." Cat says quietly, Jade smirks.

"Really, you think I'm mean?" Jade asks, evilly.

"No, I'm sorry!" Cat apologises, quickly, and honestly.

"So what about you and Ventus?" Jade asks, Cat blushes.

"Nothing." She giggles innocently.

"There must be something, you both stare at eachother like you want to make sweet love right there, you should, it could be entertaining." Jade teases, Cat blushes a dark red.

"Jade, that's naughty!" Cat whines, Jade smirks.

"Anyway, what about Robbie, I thought you liked him?" Jade asks.

"I did, I swear, but… It's just Ven, everything feels different around him, like it was before my parents left." Cat says sadly. Jade puts her hand on Cat's shoulder, and Cat looks up at her.

"Don't be sad. Remember, whenever you get sad just think about Ven." Jade says and as soon as she says Ven's name, Cat smiles brightly. She hugs Jade, who pats her on the back awkwardly.

"Thank you." Cat says honestly.

"Yeah, yeah, let go of me." Jade orders, Cat does so. "Now, you get to work while I go bug Tori." Jade orders, Cat smiles and gets to work, Jade slams her hand down startling Tori, slightly, and making Namine jump and whine.

"What do you want, you almost scared Namine to death!" Tori says patting Namine on the back.

"Almost?" Namine says.

"What do you think you're doing with Vanitas?" Jade asks.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asks.

"I saw the way you looked at him." Jade says.

"No, I-" Tori starts.

"Stay away from him." Jade orders. "Or I will cut you. Plus, shouldn't you be content, when it comes to boys, you've got two of them that are probably gonna kill each other just so the other can't have you." Jade says before she walks off.

"What was that about?" Namine asks.

"She get's really protective, when it comes to boys." Tori informs Namine.

"Oh, did she mean Riku and Andre when she said two boys were fighting over you?" Namine asks, Tori face palms in embarrassment.

"Does everyone know?" Tori asks loudly. A couple of random students say yeah.

"Kinda, you're too easy to read." Namine says.

"Vanitas said the same thing!" Tori says.

"Cool." Namine responds simply.

"So what about your boyfriend Roxas, he seems so quiet, while Ven is always so loud." Tori changes the subject.

"As much as twins look alike, they very rarely act the same, like Roxas and Ven, Vanitas and Sora, or Zack and Cody. It's just the way things work out. Of course siblings in general usually are different, but twins seem to be like one person split into two, with one set of emotions on one side, and another on the other side." Namine says, slightly confusing herself. "Usually with twins it's extremes, because they don't want to be a clone, so usually they're quite different, one will be angry and tough, the other sweet and innocent, but deep down they're exactly the same." Namine explains further.

"Namine, thats probably the best explanation I've ever heard." Tori says.

"Yeah, but Roxas and Ven were the exception, at one point they were both so broken inside they were completely in synch, It was when their parents died…"Namine trails off sadly. Tori puts her hand over her mouth.

"W-what?" Tori asks. Namine regrets saying anything.

"I- I shouldn't have said that, Roxas doesn't like me or anyone else for that matter bringing it up." Namine says flustered.

"What happened?" Tori asks.

"I can't say." Namine says quietly.

"If it has something to do with Xehanort, don't worry Vanitas told me." Tori says, Namine looks at her surprised.

"Roxas' and Ven's parents were two of the protectors of the islands, when Xehanort came back, he was friends with them, but their light was so strong, it drove him further into the darkness, he became drawn to their children replanted to train them with darkness, he ended up killing them to get to Ven and Roxas... Sora and Vanitas' parents stopped him from taking Roxas and Ven, but it was too late for their parents, they were murdered in front of them, they watched the fight, they watched as their father died protecting their mother, and then she was cut down, they both refused to do more then breathe. It was so sad." A tear falls from her face.

"T-that's horrible!" Tori says.

"Yeah, it is… They both handled it different ways, Roxas became like Vanitas, while Ven tried to cover up his sadness with the personality you see now, Roxas' pain lessened, when we got together, but Ven, he never had that person to help him through. Roxas is just now getting that cold look out of his eye when he looks at someone. Ven, I think he's still in shock."Namine says. "But I'm so happy Cat is around, It's been a long time since I've seen the truly happy Ven, and I miss him." Namine adds.

"Cat's parents left too, she was pretty broken up about it, they didn't die they just left." Tori says.

"Two shattered hearts, come together to make the other whole again…" Namine trails off. "How romantic…" She adds. Meanwhile in advanced acting Riku, Xion, Roxas, and Andre were preparing for a scene.

"Okay, these are your scripts, remember this is not improv, follow that thing to the letter." The teacher says.

"This is gonna be awkward." Xion comments, Riku nods.

"Alright begin!" The teacher says.

"You wanted to see me?" Riku says.

"Yeah, we need to talk… about us." Xion says brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What about us?" Riku asks, a little annoyance in his voice.

"It, it isn't gonna work out." Xion says.

"Then we can try harder!" Riku says, grabbing her hand, she yanks it away.

"T-there's someone else." Xion spits out, as if on cue Roxas walks up, with Beck.

"Yeah, so back off." Roxas puts his arm around Xion, Riku gives them a dirty look.

"I'm gonna kill you for this!" Riku threatens, Beck steps in between him and the couple. Riku shoves him, and Roxas stage punches Riku ending the scene. Xion looks like she's about to cry, Riku grabs her shoulder, she looks up to see a friendly smile on his face. "Relax, it's just acting." Riku says.

"Right, sorry…" Xion says and the two go back to their seats. Meanwhile Lea was outside with Aqua, Terra, and Carley.

"I really should head back, Mr. Gold will be angry with me if I stay..." Carley attempts to leave but Lea stops her.

"Eh, screw your boss, he's a jerk." Lea pouts, Carley sighs.

"I know." Carley says.

"He's nice to me." Aqua comments, Lea looks at her, and smirks.

"Only because he wants to tap that." Lea answers simply, Terra's expression hardens. Aqua blushes.

"What?" Terra questions.

"Lea, he does not." Aqua argues.

"Yes." Lea says. "Nieve Aqua, he does." Lea says.

"Lea, drop it." Aqua says coldly, Lea holds his arms up in defense.

"I really have to go…" Carley says, Lea sighs.

"Fine, I'll walk you back, you don't have to be so needy all the time you know." Lea says, putting his arm around Carley, and leading her off.

"Me! But I'm no-" Carley starts.

"I know, I know, you're not wanting to go back to your work, but you have too, it's irresponsible not to." Lea says in superiority. Carley just looks at him as he smirks at her. Meanwhile in Bakery.

"What are you doing?" Andre asks.

"Writing." Olette answers simply, Andre gives her a confused look.

"Is it a song?" Andre asks.

"No, I'm not Namine… It's a play." Olette responds.

"Little Nami writes songs?" Andre asks, Olette stops and looks at him.

"Yeah… since when did Namine let you use that nickname?" Olette asks.

"What do you mean?" Andre asks.

"She only lets two people call her Nami... Roxas, and Kairi." Olette says.

"I give nicknames to all my friends… Ollie." Andre says with a laugh, Olette blushes. Then frowns. "What is it?" Andre asks.

"Well, thats what Ven used to call me… before Cat came along…" Olette says, sourly.

"Don't be sad now… at least you can be around him and Cat, I can't stand being near that other guy…" Andre says sourly.

"Riku?" Olette asks, Andre nods with a frown.

"She was mine first…" Andre pouts.

"Then go fight for her, before Riku charms his way into her heart!" Olette says.

"Oh, I will, I'm gonna make an awesome song and perform it to her at the talent show." Andre says.

"Cool." Olette says simply returning to her writing as Andre begins humming a song. Meanwhile Sora and Ven are still in the early stages of their project.

"Did you crack the eggs?" Ven asks.

"No, I was talking to you!" Sora responds.

"You can multi-task!" Ven says.

"Yeah, sorry… So what about you and Cat, she seems nice." Sora changes the subject, Ven smiles widely.

"She is! She's so nice! She's everything I've ever wanted, everything I'll ever need." Ven says, with a huge grin.

"Cool!" Sora says.

"Alright class you have the rest of time to clean up!" The teacher says, the class cleans up and a few minutes later the bell rings, the kids file out of school, Andre finds Tori and talks to her.

"What's up?" Tori asks.

"Well, could you promise me something?" Andre asks, seriously.

"Sure, what?" Tori asks.

"That you won't fall for that Riku guy… he sounds like bad news…" Andre says.

"I've heard the stories… And he's just a friend…" Tori says, Andre gives her a stern look. "Alright, I promise I won't fall for him…" Tori says, Andre hugs her.

"Thank you." Andre says, before they go their separate ways. Meanwhile Cat and the Gang are walking to the hotel.

"Ven!" Cat whines, as Ven holds her diary out of her reach. "Give it back!" Cat whines.

"No, you shouldn't have gotten it out!" Ven counters, Cat looks at him like shes about to cry, he gives her diary back, and she brightens up again. "Hey!" Ven complains. "You tricked me!"

"I'm a good actress." Cat says simply. "And you were being a big, fat meanie!" Cat counters.

"I'm not fat!" Ven counters, Cat giggles.

"I know." Cat smiles. "I noticed." She says with a blush, making Ven blush also.

"Aw, get a room!" Vanitas yells to the two.

"Oh, hi, Vani! Me and Jade were talking about you!" Cat says, making Vanitas send a cold glare her way, she shivers, and Ven gives Vanitas the same glare, Vanitas flips him off.

"Kairiii, don't be mean!" Sora complains, he gives her a puppy dog look, and she smiles at him.

"Why is it impossible to stay mad at you?" Kairi asks, Sora just gives her a big toothy grin, and pulls her close.

"Because you love me!" Sora says loudly in her ear. Xion is lagging behind the main group, thinking hard about everything that's happened, she looks up at Olette, then to Riku, then she settles on Vanitas, who is walking behind Cat and Ven, Vanitas feels her eyes on him and he half turns his head and smirks. She looks away, blushing, wondering why he had so much power over her. When they get to the hotel Ven walks Cat to her apartment, and gets another kiss on the cheek. He returns to the apartment to see everyone except Xion, Namine, and Roxas.

"Look what I drew you." Namine says sweetly, as she shows Roxas the puppy dog, he smiles at her.

"It looks nice." He says, Namine shrugs.

"You like it?" Namine asks, insecurely, Roxas gives her a reassuring but distant look. He puts his hand on hers.

"Of course, I like all of your drawings Nami." Roxas says, making Namine blush at her nickname, she looks up at his eyes, and sees a familiar look in them, it sends a twinge of pain through her heart.

"Oh, Roxy…" She pulls him into a hug. "I wish you wouldn't think about that stuff, it always makes you upset." Namine says stroking his hair.

"Don't worry about me." Roxas says kinda coldly. He pulls away slightly to meet her eyes. "You're too observant, you know that?" Roxas asks, with a light in his voice, Namine giggles.

"I know." She says, the two of them kiss, the rest of the night passes smoothly, in the living room Vanitas is passed out in the chair, while Ven and Riku are talking.

"So what's the deal with you and Olette?" Riku asks, Ven shrugs.

"We don't hate each other anymore, but I don't ever think were going to truly be okay, theres still some tension." Ven says, Riku nods.

"Sexual tension?" Riku asks with a smirk, Ven blushes and shakes his head.

"No, of course not!" Ven says rather loudly, making Vanitas shift and mutter shut up.

"I think you should stop with the whole Cat thing before you fall too far, because what's gonna happen when we fix the ship and leave?" Riku asks honestly. Ven thinks for a while.

"Well, I guess I could stay. You know stay on this world, protect it." Ven says honestly, Riku looks at him incredulously, Ven notices this. "What?" He asks.

"Ven, you can't stay here, you live on Destiny Islands, your homes there." Riku says.

"Who says I can't, and anyway, I've always felt something was missing while I was there… I mean you know... but when I'm here, and around Cat, I feel at home, It feels right. I've never experienced anything like it before, and trust me I'm not about to leave all that behind." Ven explains in defense, Riku rolls his eyes.

"That's a nice speech there, Ven, but you won't go through with it, you're too weak. You don't have the guts to just leave everything, and everyone behind…" Riku explains, knowingly, Ven looks at him sternly, but it fades into a hurt expression, then Riku adds. "Idiot." Ven looks at the ceiling with a blank look.

**And that's a wrap, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I did… It was pretty heavy, and it did something I've been waiting a long time to do… Introduce more of a background to their lives before… And just to let you guys know we may or may not start skipping a few days, weeks, or months into the future, we haven't decided yet, we're currently exploring more plot possibilities… what do you guys think about their pasts? And Ven's decision to stay on the world of Victorious? Let us know, through review or PM if you have accounts.**

_**~Zack1187**_


End file.
